The Underdogs
by hamishwarfare
Summary: four years have past since Lilo became an experiment, and things have changed in the World...things that could save the entire universe!
1. Chapter 1

this is what you have all been waiting for...the sequel of my story "A Different Kind of Side Effect". i hope it lives up to the reputation i got from the it...i think it will. i hope it will. now if you all just calm down and relax and start reading. i hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**A Different Kind of Side Effect Story**

**The Underdogs**

**Chapter 1**

**The Parole Officer**

Four years. Four years have past since Lilo became an experiment. Fours years since Gantu's ship was destroyed. Four years since Gantu and Hamsterville where sent to jail and in those four years much has changed about them.

Gantu became a wreck. He was always moping around in his cell. Always asking himself where his life went wrong and how on earth would he get his life back on track…if he could get it back on track. Though he thought no one was listening on all of this he was very mistaken. Though he put on a hard man act when anyone came to see him newly placed cameras in the cells with built in speakers told the parole board different. Right now they where looking further into his case. The only thing that kept him sane was the newspaper that was delivered to him everyday.

Hamsterville on the other hand had become more insane than he was already. All he could think about was how to get his revenge on the whole galaxy. He had managed to hide the strand of hair from the guards as they brought him back to prison. To the very cell that he was in before he broke out. Using all the supplies that he could get for his mini lab in the cell, he was able to unlock the secrets that the hair held. He found the secret of the virus that made Lilo ill. He found the secret to how the antidote work. But most importantly, to him, he found out how to make his own experiments…or even make himself an experiment. The problem was that he could not get any of the equipment or supplies that he needed to do so. During all the time that he was in prison he had not said one thing to Gantu, because he knew that Gantu would get parole a lot sooner than himself and as much as he hated to think it, let alone say it, he needed Gantu to get his plan working.

Gantu and Hamsterville where not the only things that have changed in the galaxy. The human race was becoming a space faring race of its own. They already had a colony of over 200 on the earths moon and where just starting another colony on the planet called mars. Where the human race got the technology of space flight and terraforming the galactic federation did not know…but they had a good suspicion. Ether way the human race still had to find the federation itself in order to become a part of the empire and estimations showed that it would still be a good few more decades until they do that. But the estimations also said that it should be another fifty to one hundred years before they had the technology to colonise other planets, so the human race was being studied and watched very very carefully. The federation had suspicions that Dr Jumba Jukeba gave the human race the technology of space flight, but the ships belonging to them looked nothing like the ones that the federation had. They where all different shapes, as you would imagine in a space fleet, but the main shape was a sort of triangle shape. The ships themselves seemed harmless enough and they where a lot smaller than standard federation cruisers, in formative's for the federation told them that the fleet was based on the ships from a movie series called "star wars". the in formatives said they could give them the series but the federation declined not interested in what they could do right now.

With everything going on in the galaxy you would be forgiven to forget about a small group of islands in the pacific ocean. Here on the island of Kauai we find a family that has been through trauma and hardship. But they also went through happiness, there family was halved a long time ago but now it has returned the people it lost and gained a pet. The extension to the family where not exactly what you would expect to find on this planet, that's because they where not from the planet. They where aliens. Illegal aliens that where exiled from the galactic federation, finding a home that needed them more than their own needs. Right now the aliens and the adopted family where at the beach enjoying the sun, sea and sand that the island gave.

"Nani can me and Stitch get a snow cone?"

Lilo asked her sister nicely,

"sorry Lilo but if I give you a snow cone now you wont eat your dinner"

Came the reply from her sister after she checked the time,

"oh but dinner is not for another hour and a half"

"no Lilo. I wont let you get one. Not until after dinner"

Came the reply once again,

"oh common Nani. One little snow cone wont spoil her dinner"

David said to Nani,

"you just want to stay on her good side. Oh all right. But only one and only a small"

Nani finally gave into the puppy dog eyes that her sister lay on her. Hearing this made Lilo smile and before Nani or David knew what had happened, Lilo had ran off with Stitch right on her tail.

"you know David I think Lilo will get over the shock that we gave her. Especially with all these small treats that you give her and Stitch. My fiancé"

Nani said before dragging David onto the warm sand for a passionate tough dance.

Lilo and Stitch had just reached the shave ice stand and where in the middle of getting themselves a cone each when Victoria sneaks up behind them and gives them a fright,

"hey Lilo, hey Stitch how's it going?"

"hey Victoria. Me and Stitch where just about to get a shave ice. Do you want one?"

"sure. I'll have a strawberry"

After getting there cones the group slowly walked back down to the beach. When they where in sight of the beach they all saw someone coming from the beach heading towards them. The person was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, her orange hair now flowed downed her back. When they got a little closer that person saw Lilo and Victoria and a sorry expression crossed her face. The person was Myrtle,

"hi Lilo. Hi Victoria how are you two today?"

She asked them. In the four years that has past Myrtle and her friends all slowly developed like any other little girl, while Lilo and Victoria stayed the same. Lilo told Myrtle that it was because of all the stress and bullying that she had received over the years caused her to catch an illness that prevented from developing any more and Victoria told the same story. Myrtle did not believe it at first but when they both Lilo and Victoria gave her medical forms from the local doctor saying the same thing, she finally believed. Now she tried to be friends with them though she was a head taller than Lilo.

"were fine Myrtle how are you?"

"oh I'm good. I'm good. Listen Lilo I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we where lit…I mean younger, you too Victoria. If I had known that this would have happened I would not have said a word about how weird I thought you where"

"Myrtle for the last time we forgive you"

Victoria said sounding very board and annoyed about saying it,

"yeah Myrtle. that's like the millionth time you've said that your sorry. How much longer will it be before you stop saying that?"

"as always Lilo. At least one more time. Well I better be heading I've got to go and help my mum"

Myrtle said before she started to jog down the road waving good bye to her two new friends. Once Myrtle had rounded the corner Lilo, Stitch and Victoria all started to laughing,

"do you think that we should tell her that those letters where faked by Jumba and the reason that we are not developing is because we are now experiments?"

Lilo asked out loud,

"NAA"

They all said before they started to head back to the beach giggling all the way. When they got back to the beach they noticed that Nani and David where out surfing again. So Lilo decided that they should all go to their little hideout.

Going to the waters edge Lilo and Victoria turned off their holograms to reveal their true experiment forms, once the coast was clear of course. With her experiment form out in the open Lilo had no fear in using her abilities. Without even blinking an eye a force field bubble had surrounded Stitch and Victoria. She slowly moved the bubble into the water before diving in herself, though she still had to pull the sphere with her antennas, she was now able to hold her breath under water for more than a day, and was able swim faster than any Olympic swimmer in history so it did not take her long to reach the underwater cave. Pushing the bubble onto the ledge of the cave she disabled it allowing Stitch and Victoria access to the cave. They have slowly been exploring the cave and thanks to Victoria's sonar they found that it went a lot further into the ground than they previously expected. Turning on their night vision the group headed to the main part of the cave, where their was an opening as big as Lilo's living room. They already put an old couch that Victoria's family where throwing out in their little den and where in the process of talking Jumba into giving them a power source so that they did not haft to use their night vision. Somehow sitting on an old couch, in a dark cave deep underground seemed like loads of fun and before any of them knew what happened, Lilo's watch beeped telling her that it was time for her dinner. Getting back onto dry land, Lilo and Victoria turned their holograms back on before they separated to go back to their homes for dinner.

When Lilo and Stitch got home, they saw that Nani and David where already there sitting at the table waiting for Lilo and Stitch to arrive. Pleakly was over at the stove, his back turned to them, and Jumba was nowhere in sight.

"hey Nani, hey David. Do you where Jumba is?"

"last time I saw him he was in his ship. Could you go tell him it's dinner time"

Pleakly said over his shoulder to Lilo. She simply nodded her head before leaving the kitchen with Stitch to get Jumba for dinner. Sure enough Jumba was in his ship working on something on his computer.

"hey Jumba, what are you doing there?" Lilo asked her uncle,

"oh little girl. Am doing nothing. Nothing at all"

Jumba said too quickly to be telling the truth,

"Jumba are you making another experiment? You know that you are not allowed to make any more?"

"I can be promising you that I am not making genetic experiments. Can you be keeping very big secret?"

Lilo just nodded her head with a big smile, Stitch doing the same thing,

"to be truthful I am breaking galactic law by releasing scientific knowledge to the governments of this planet. It is being nothing major mind you. Just the missing pieces of technology that they needed to complete their fusion power plants, how to do terraforming and how to make effective ion drives for their spacecrafts. Galactic federation dose not allow meddling with planet affairs, but the scientists on this planet had them nearly figured out, so I thought that I would helped them with the final steps. How did you think that I got all that extra money? From winning sweepstakes?"

Jumba said to Lilo looking smug,

"well actually, Yeah. Everyone thought that the money you won was from a sweepstake that you entered. At least that is what you told us."

"well now you are knowing whole story. But please do not be telling anyone. Especially your big body guard friend or the grand council woman"

"no problem. I wont tell anyone. By the way its dinner time. that's the reason that me and Stitch are here. Better get moving before it gets cold"

Lilo said before turning to leave, Stitch following her.

"will be right behind you"

Jumba said before he looked into his computer screen once again,

'_how can you be adapting to advance technology so quickly?'_

He thought before closing his computer and leaving the lab to get something to eat.

Dinner was uneventful, like always, Lilo and Stitch sat beside each other for about three seconds before leaving the table, with their dinner safely in their stomachs. Nani and David ate theirs at a much slower pace, mixed with talking and feeding of each other. Pleakly talked to Jumba about how quickly the human race was developing the space technology that took all the other races thousands of years to create. Jumba really wasn't paying much attention, instead he was wondering about his question of the human race while he ate his dinner. After dinner Jumba went back to his ship to continue his work, Pleakly went to his bedroom to work on a new outfit that he was planning to wear tomorrow. Nani and David went into the living room to watch some telly. Lilo and Stitch had to go and take a bath by orders of Nani. This time they did not go to David since he agreed with Nani about the bath. Over the years Stitch began to actually enjoy taking baths with Lilo and Lilo being Lilo just enjoyed baths, but she always had more fun when the bath involved Stitch. So getting changed and removing the hologram they both entered the bath with a splash. The bath was filled with chatting between the two and a load of splashing of water brought Nani in to stop them having too much fun. After their bath they where busy drying themselves off when they heard Jumba calling them from downstairs. Still with wet fur they went to the landing to see Jumba standing there,

"little girl am having communication call from grand council woman for you. She says its important"

"well lets go see what she wants"

Lilo said before heading down the stairs towards the ship with Stitch following. When they got to the ship the grand council woman was still on the screen waiting for them,

"ah Lilo and 626 I hope I have not disturbed you. But I need to talk to you. Your reputation for changing peoples attitudes from bad to good has got me thinking. You do remember captain Gantu don't you"

Lilo simply nodded, but her face cringed,

"well he has been taking prison life rather, badly. So the parole board and myself thought it would be good for him to be reformed and since you have done such good work with the experiments and with Dr Jumba Jukeba we thought it of you"

"I don't know. Gantu was a big stinky head and he tried to harm me, my family and my friends"

"we have already thought of that. We where planning to get him his own accommodations and a shock collar so that if he did do anything bad you have the ability to correct him"

"so if he was to do anything bad I could shock him with the collar"

"that's correct. Also we are planning to pay you 1000 of your earth dollars each day and a bonus of 10,000 once you have fully reformed him. But until you can find him a suitable job you will need to pay for some of his necessities"

"well…ok we'll do it. So when will we expect to see him?"

"hopefully by the end of your earth week. But with the sudden increase in traffic in your solar system it might take a little longer. Now remember you are his parole officer so you are in charge of him, not the other way around and he will know this before he gets there."

"ok then well see you in a few days bye"

And with that the transmission ended. With the transmission over Lilo and Stitch returned to the house thinking about what they had just agreed to do, but there thoughts where cot short because as soon as they entered the house Nani told them that it was time for bed. Reluctantly agreeing with Nani, the two experiments went upstairs to there bedroom to get some sleep.

On the other side of the galaxy the grand council woman was just confirming with the parole board the plans for what Gantu would be doing on earth,

"so this, Lilo. I assume she is good or you would not be recommending her"

The head of the parole board said (I am using the guy that talked to Hamsterville in the skip episode where Lilo skips ten years into the future),

"she is indeed a very good. She has managed to reform Dr Jumba Jukeba, experiment 626 and all of Jumba's other experiments"

"my that is very impressive I must say and you say that she lives on the planet earth. So if Gantu dose go rouge again there will be no way for him to get to us will he"

"well that is not entirely accurate, You see Dr Jukeba still has his ship but the hyper drive system on it dose not work on it"

"so if he dose go rouge it would take him weeks, if not months for him to get here. I suppose that will do"

"that's correct but if he dose go rouge Lilo and 626 will be there to stop him if that happens. So are we agreed then?"

"yes we are. Gantu will be sent to this earth to start his reforming and this Lilo person will be his parole officer. I will tell him at once"

"you won't mention his parole officer will you?"

"that is the policy normally. They don't find out where they are going or who there parole officer is until they get there. But I can make an exception if you want"

"no that is not necessary"

And with that said he left the meeting room to tell Gantu what was happening with him. Over in his prison cell Gantu was reading the paper when he got the news from that monitor that the parole board uses. Though he appeared not very caring, inside he was thrilled,

'_finally. This is my chance to turn my life around. I don't care where I go, anywhere is better than this. Just as long as I never see a trog again I will be fine.'_

On the other side of the prison Hamsterville was spying on Gantu thanks to the security system all over the prison,

"ah my suspicions where correct. That stupid fish faced nincompoop is getting parole. Now with him out of jail my plan can come into action. I wonder if his only part in it is simple enough for him? It better be. An earth child would be able to achieve it"

Hamsterville said to himself before he pushed some buttons on the keyboard under his monitor, releasing a robot smaller than a fly. It escaped through a small hold of his cell and flew off to Gantu's cell. It carved a hole in the glass of Gantu's cell smaller than the width of a grain of rice before flying through it and landing on Gantu. It buried itself into Gantu skin and was now waiting patiently for Gantu to arrive on the planet where he was destined to do community service. Thanks to the size of Gantu and the smallness of the robot, the only thing that Gantu felt was a slight itch. The robot sent a message to its master saying that phase 1 was complete,

"excellent. Now all I have to do is wait for Gantu to get out into the open"

Hamsterville said to himself before he started laughing his little head off. Over in the cell next to him a mountain of an alien just covered his ears with his giant hands,

"I thought he had stopped that"

He moaned to himself as he tried to block out the annoying noise.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed the beginning of my story. tell me in a review. what you liked, what you hated, what you think needs improving. anything that you can think of that i should know or that you want to get off your chest. on a side note i am helping stitchfan 82 with his story "lilo 2.0". its a good story and i recommend that you take a look at it. hope to see you all again soon. 


	2. Part 2 The preparations

well here is another chapter for you all to read. sorry for the wait but i was so determined to get the first chapter finished for christmas that i forgot to get a chapter plan sorted. but i have one now so things should go quicker...i hope. anyway enough with the excuses here is chapter 2 for you all. enjoy

**

* * *

**

**The Underdogs**

**Part 2**

**The preparations **

With the news of a new arrival for them to look after, Lilo and Stitch went off to tell the two main people that should know about. Victoria, Angel and 625 who Lilo and Stitch decided to rename Molowa. 625 liked the sound of it when they told him and when he asked Lilo what it meant in English, Lilo told him that it meant lazy,

"well that sounds like me"

Was all 625 said about his new name with a smile and a chuckle. Finding Victoria was easy enough, both Lilo and Stitch knew that she would be at home. When Victoria's mom showed Lilo and Stitch to the backyard they saw Victoria without her hologram on playing a game of tag with snooty…about 2 meters off the ground. Victoria was weaving in and out of building and trees as snooty kept dive bombing her trying to catch her. Victoria's mom cleared her throat loudly causing Victoria to stop dead in her tracks. With the sudden stop snooty underestimated his speed and crashed head first into Victoria, and before you knew what happened they where both on the ground in front of Dianna, Lilo and Stitch,

"honey your little friend Lilo is here to see you"

Dianna said while indicating behind her. Victoria looked around her mother and saw her two friends standing there,

"hey Lilo. Hey Stitch how are you guys doing today?"

"hey Victoria. I'm fine and so is Stitch. But I need to tell you something important. Do you remember when Gantu captured you?"

"what kind of a question is that Lilo? Of course I remember that day. I get reminded about it whenever I look in a mirror"

Victoria said while indicating her body

"Should have seem that coming. Anyway the reason I bring him up is because he is coming back to Earth…"

"Why is the big Dummy coming back to earth?"

Victoria interrupted with disgust all over her voice,

"well he seems to be having a hard time in prison so the Grand council woman decided that he should get reformed here on earth. And I get to be his parole officer"

Lilo said to Victoria,

"wow that's going to be a challenge. But have you had any experience in reforming people?"

"Victoria. I have reformed Stitch, Jumba and all of the experiments. It is because of me doing all that, that the grand council woman decided I should reform Gantu"

The two girls continued their conversation while Stitch and snooty started to have a conversation of their own. It was nothing as important as the one Victoria and Lilo was having. It was just a catching up conversation. That and Stitch wanted to know how well Victoria was doing with her abilities,

"as you would imagine Victoria was very experimental with her new body for a while. She would do a lot of the stuff that you do with your tung, namely pick her noise with it. Seeing her do that scared me at first because I thought she would no longer need me. But that habit was broken within a week thanks to her parents and the fact that she just did not like doing it. Sometimes I catch her doing it subconsciously but every time she dose it she spends the next few minuets spitting trying to get rid of the taste."

"Lilo was like that as well. Except it lasted just over a week, and I must admit I don't think it helps when I do it in front of her. So what do you think of Gantu coming back to earth snooty?"

"personally I don't like the idea but I would imagine that Lilo will have some control over him"

"yeah he has to wear a shock collar type thing and Lilo gets the magic button to activate it"

"isn't that a bit drastic. I just thought Lilo would get the power to use her experiment powers on him"

"well what would you rather have. Being shocked by electricity . Or being pummelled by a little girl. I know which one I would rather have"

"I suppose your right. Could you imagine if Gantu got attacked by Lilo in public. His confidence would be non existent"

"I think they want him to build confidence. So that he gets enjoyment for helping other people. Not destroy his confidence when he dose something wrong so that he goes into a deep depression"

Stitch said to snooty.

With the day progressing along Lilo and Stitch still needed to find Angel and Molowa and they had a time limit, namely dinner.

"why did we go to Victoria's first Stitch. We knew that Molowa and Angel would be harder to find than Victoria"

Lilo said to Stitch. Stitch just shrugged his shoulders while he sniffed the air trying to pick up a sent from ether one of them. Eventually Stitch managed to pick up the smell of toasted bread and baloney. Stitch knew of only one person who would make a sandwich at that time of day, so he started to run off in that direction with Lilo on his trail. The sent lead them through a forest and eventually to a clearing where they saw Molowa sitting in front of a fire making a sandwich. And beside him sat Angel who was already eating a sandwich. Finding the two people that they had been looking for gave Lilo and Stitch some relief,

"hey angel, hey Molowa how are you guys this evening"

"hey Lilo. Were doing well thanks. Were where just sitting down to a picnic as you can see. So what brings you all the way into the woods?"

Molowa asked the two.

"well we where actually looking for you guys. You see yesterday me and Stitch got a call from the grand council woman. She told us that Gantu is not doing very well in prison…"

"serves him right"

Angel interrupted,

"yeah he kind of dose. But anyway. She said that Gantu was going to be allowed parole and that they decided that earth would be the best place for him to be reformed."

hearing this produced sour faces on both Angel and Molowa but they did not say anything,

"and she asked me if I would be his parole officer. I agreed to it so that means that Gantu is coming back to earth. Only this time he is suppose to be good and I can shock him if he dose bad things"

"so you are reforming Gantu. Making him good. And if he dose bad things you get to shock him"

Molowa said making sure me got all the information

"yup that's more or less it."

"so will you give Gantu exactly what he deserves with this new power you have over him?"

Angel asked when she had finished her sandwich

"well maybe at first but if what the grand council woman says is true then I think he well be a wreck when we gets here and I don't think I would want to put him through any more…I think"

"well I certainly would. But then again I hold grudges quite easily"

Molowa said to no one in particular.

With all the main people that needed to know about Gantu coning back to earth told, Lilo and Stitch started to walk back home.

"Molowa and Angel sure are getting along aren't they"

Lilo said trying to think of something to talk about. Molowa and Angel has been officially going out for some time now, but everyone has suspected that its been going much longer than they say it has. For some time Stitch and Angel went out with each other after Lilo had Stitch rescued all the experiments. But instead of the dates becoming better, like what happens with most dates, they seemed to actually get more boring for the two. They went to the movies, to the beach, they even went to the valentines dance together. But every time Stitch came back home he seemed to be almost…relieved. Eventually they stopped going out but decided to remain good friends, which was what they both really wanted in the end. For about a year and a half angel remained single, and she looked liked she was fine with it, when Molowa decided to ask her out on a date, or that's how the roomer goes anyway. No one actually saw Molowa ask angel out and many people thought that he could not do it. Everyone knew that he liked her and he would always say that he would ask her out on a date, but every time he was in the same room as her he was so quiet and still that you could have mistaken him for a statue. Well one that sweats so much that it makes puddles under it. When Stitch heard that they where going out he was a little jealous at first, but when he actually saw the two together he could do nothing but pat Molowa on the back and say "well done".

"yeah they sure are Lilo. I'm glad they have each other to keep them company."

Stitch said while he staired off into space thinking about things that where said several years back, four to be precise. Unknown to Stitch Lilo was also thinking and it was the same thing that Stitch was thinking about,

'_I can't believe I said that Stitch was the one person I truly love. But I guess it must be true since I can still remember every moment of that fight. Every word that was said, every action that happened. Heck I can even remember the rhythm of my breathing. Being able to remember all that must prove something about my feelings. Its just that I still don't fully understand them. I remember having a crush on Keoni and how it felt, but the feelings for Stitch are totally different. They are as strong…no. the feelings for Stitch are stronger than the ones I had for Keoni, but they are not the same. Maybe its because I fell for Keoni's looks. He is really hansom and has that sweet sparkle in his eye that makes me want to stare into them until the end of time. While Stitch has none of that. Stitch is not hansom, but he is cute. He is also so much more sweeter and more caring than Keoni. Argh why dose everything in life need to be so confusing'_

Lilo thought as they continued towards their house in silence.

Across the galaxy, on a small asteroid Gantu was waiting in his cell.

"_sigh_, why dose it take so long to get transport ready. I was told an hour ago that it would be ready soon. If I was still captain things would be a lot more efficient"

"which is one of the reasons why we are giving you this opportunity"

The grand council woman said as she entered the cell,

"umm, maim. I didn't mean any of it I swear"

"calm yourself Gantu, though I do have to agree with what you just said. This place has reduced in efficiency since you where retired. Which is why we are all hoping that this experience will fully reform you and then you can go back to being captain"

Hearing this Gantu nearly jumped for joy. But he managed to catch himself just in time to avoid getting a sore head.

"now you should know the procedures. You are told nothing about where you are going or the identity of your parole officer. You are also getting a shock collar so that you can be dealt with if you do go bad. Also you are being handcuffed."

Gantu sighed once again before moving his hands out in front of him. He remembered everything that happened and it was the only thing that he was slightly nervous about. Many a criminal was denied parole because of the shock collar. Every time they would get chock it was sent to the parole board with the reason. If they got too many then they where denied parole.

'_but I will not let that happen to me! I am the former Captain of the Galactic Federation. I will clear my name and get back into my old job'_

Gantu thought as he walked out of his cell and down the corridor, being lead by the grand council woman and a dozen of her personal elite dinosaur solders armed with plasma cannons (similar to the one that Jumba had in the movie "Lilo and Stitch"). Over on the other side of the complex Hamsterville was sleeping happily when his computer started to beep.

"umm. Wha…what! What is going on here!"  
Hamsterville yelled to no one in particular. After saying his override command he looked at his computer.

"hmm seems Gantu has been moved earlier than I expected. Excellent. This just brings me closer to completing phase 1. Now I must start plans for phase 2"

Before he started to type frantically on his keyboard.

"There. With the preparations to phase 2 completed I will be out of here within a matter of hours. Then nothing can stop me from taking over the Galactic Federation"

Hamsterville said to himself before he went off back to sleep.

"ah Lilo there you are. I was just about to send Jumba off to find you again"

Nani said as she looked up from the table when the back door was heard opening. When Lilo and Stitch entered the kitchen they saw that everyone was sitting down at the table with food on there plats. But it was not touched,

"you guy's didn't have to wait for me and Stitch. You know that we eat our food in like 3 seconds"

"Yeah we know. But we all like sitting down together for dinner. It brings us closer together"

David said as he stood up and began to pull the two remaining chairs for both Lilo and Stitch. They took there seats and thanked David. He just smiled at them before sitting down in his chair,

"so how long have you all been waiting?"

Lilo asked as she got herself some of the dinner (stir fry for there dinner)

"not that long actually. In fact Jumba had just sat down when you came in"

Pleakly said after he emptied his mouth.

The rest of the dinner was filled with light talking about the events that had happened today. Nearly everyone had done the exact same thing that they always did. Jumba was working on his lab on something that was top secret, though Lilo and Stitch had a very good suspicion what it was. Pleakly spent all day giving the house one major clean,

"well it is spring cleaning time"

he said to the family at the table when they asked him why. The only people who where a little disappointed with their day was Nani and David. Nani had to work all day, so they could not get time together during the day. And David was working shortly after dinner so they could not spend time together in the evening ether. So after dinner David quickly said good bye to Nani before he went off to work. With the free time that they had, Nani decided to spend some time with Stitch and her sister,

"so what would you like to do for the rest of the evening?"

"well there is something that we could do but you won't let us do it"

"I might. You never know I might be in the mood for something scary"

"well 'curse of the mutated swamp mummies' is out on video. Can we get it out?"

"I haven't you already seen that movie?"

"no we saw 'curse of the swamp mummies' not 'curse of the _mutated_ swamp mummies'. so can we get it out?"

"well I don't know"

"pleeease"

Lilo and Stitch said in unison

"oh all right. We'll go and rent out that movie. But once its finished you two will go straight to bed. You got me"

"we understand. No come on before the store closes"

Lilo said while she picked up Nani, put her over her shoulder, and started running out of the house.

"Lilo there's no rush the store doesn't close for another hour. So you can put me down"

Blushing a little Lilo put her sister down on the floor.

"thank you Lilo. Man whenever you have your hologram on I keep forgetting that you are now an experiment."

"yeah well with all the rules about where I can and can't have my hologram off, I just keep it on most of the time so that I don't get in trouble"

"that's good thinking Lilo. But I must admit that I think that rule was a little strict. Since you have been following the rule so well and I'm in a good mood I think I will allow you to decide when you need to wear it from now on. Except when I tell you to wear it."

"but that's just the same as last time"

"no it isn't. I am not telling you to wear it all the time. I'm telling you to wear it when we have company, during the busy seasons or any time I'm with you out in the open. That still gives you all the time with Stitch, in the house as well as all the area around the house."

During Nani's and Lilo's conversation, they where unaware of the fact that they got into the car and started to drive off to the video renting shop. Getting the video was easy, getting Lilo and Stitch to go to bed when it was bedtime was another matter. The movie lasted for about three hours and unfortunately the movie finished well after there bedtime. Now what happened when bedtime came around is still a mystery. But when the time came for Lilo and Stitch to go to bed Nani actually ignored that fact and allowed them to watch the rest of the movie.

After the movie finished Lilo and Stitch went to bed on there on and it showed the next morning.

"little girl. Little girl you must be waking up. I have just received communication from grand council woman. She says that she will be arriving soon."

Jumba said while he shook the experiment gently,

"hmm just 5 more minuets Nani"

She said without opening her eyes or registering who was actually trying to wake her.

"am not older girl. And I am afraid that you cannot be having more time for sleeping. Grand council woman said that she would be arriving at lighthouse within the hour. So you must be getting up now."

"but its Saturday. She said she would be here tomorrow"

Lilo said in a slurred way, still with her eyes closed

"she is arriving early then. You know with the increased traffic in solar system she would never be able to get exact date correct. Now be getting ready we have to be meeting grand council woman at abandoned lighthouse within the hour."

"oh. Oh all right"

Lilo said groggily as she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Seeing Lilo up Jumba left the room.

"hmm Stitch its time to get up"

Lilo said she stretched her arms in the air. Still not hearing any movement across from the bedroom after she rubbed the sheep out of her eyes she looked over to Stitch and saw that he was not there,

"Stitch? Where did you go?"

She decided that she was not going to wear her hologram today thanks to the altered rule. But she put on her watch anyway thinking that if she did need it, she would rather have it with her than not have it at all.

Walking into the kitchen she saw that stitch was sitting at the table drinking something from a cup. It defiantly was not coffee because the pot was still full.

"morning Lilo. Did you sleep well?"

Stitch said to her in perfect English,

"morning Stitch. Yeah I slept well, but I'm surprised that you are up before me?"

"yeah I was surprised myself when I woke up and saw you sleeping soundly. I decided to let you sleep in because as far as I knew there was nothing that needed done, that and you look so beau…I mean cute when you sleep"

Hearing this, Lilo blushed a little. She knew what Stitch was going to say and to be truthful she was hoping he felt that way. However she said nothing about it hoping that Stitch didn't see her blush as she sat down at the table to get something to eat.

"so Stitch, what are you drinking?"

"she said wanting change the topic very quickly,

"I'm having a juiced toaster"

"your having a juiced toaster?"

"yeah only this time I added some more toast. You want to taste?"

"no thanks. I think I will just get some cereal before we meet the grand council woman"

"are you sure? Its pretty good"

"maybe some other time"

Lilo said as she got herself some cereal.

Though she told herself time and time again that she was ready for this upcoming task but when it actually came down to it she wasn't. these where the thoughts that swarmed Lilo's head as Jumba drove herself and Stitch to the old lighthouse where the grand council woman said to meet. It was a silent trip to the lighthouse, everyone was wondering what was going to happen. Jumba was wondering if the grand council woman would mention the sudden increase in technology. Lilo was wondering how Gantu would react to getting herself as a parole officer. Stitch on the other hand was thinking over what happened at breakfast.

'_did Lilo actually blush when I said she looked cute when she slept? I almost let it slip that I have strong feeling for her. I wonder if she caught me. I guess she didn't or else she would have said something. Or maybe she's shy about it. But why would she be shy about my feeling…unless she has similar feelings for me. I have know her to keep things from me so it is possible. all well I guess I will just have to wait until one of us builds up enough courage to tell the other. I just hope that its not me'_

It had been a reasonably long trip, and looking out of the window when they where no longer in hyperspace Gantu thought he recognised the planet that he was being tested on…but it had at least 5 space stations surrounding it. Earlier he over heard the grand council woman talking to the pilot, asking about a radar disruptor or something. He would have gone to investigate but all twelve of the grand council woman's private guard where in the same room as he was watching him.

"attention everyone. We will be landing in 5 minuets"

Came the captains voice over the intercom,

'_finally. I cant stand all these guns pointing at me'_

Gantu thought as he sat in his seat waiting for the beginning of the rest of his life.

When Lilo arrived at the lighthouse she saw that cobra bubbles was also there,

"cobra bubbles. What are you doing here?"

Lilo asked as she got out of the car,

"I'm here as a second parole officer. Just to make sure that things go smoothly. The grand council woman has faith in you Lilo but she just wants someone who is older to be there just in case."

"Well that makes sense I suppose"

Cobra bubbles was about to add something else but he was stopped by a large rumbling sound coming from the sky,

"well here they come"

Jumba shouted over the noise from the thrusters, though no one actually heard him.

The ship stopped with a thud and it shock all that guards that where watching Gantu giving him an opportunity to get away, but he remained where he was. He sat in his seat painterly while he waited for the grand council woman to tell him everything that was happening,

"Gantu I hope you had a pleasant trip. Because I now have to show you where you are being reformed. Please come with me"

The grand council woman said when she entered the room. Gantu simply nodded his head before he stood up and started to follow her to the entrance ramp.

With the day still early, the sun was gleaming on the shiny metal from the spaceship and because of this Gantu could not see where he was or who his parole officer was,

"ah cobra I see that you where able to get here without a problem"

Came the grand council woman's voice from beside him,

'_cobra? Wait that name sounds familiar'_

"headquarters was generous to start my time off early"

Came his reply,

'_that voice. Oh no I'm back on earth. Well I suppose its not so bad. The earth was a nice place and as long as I don't see another trog I will pass this challenge with flying colours'_

"ah and I see our parole officer is also here. Now are you ready for this challenge. I don't think it will be easy"

'_parole officer? So that cobra person is not my parole officer. Then who could it be? He is the only person on the planet that knows about the galactic federation. Unless…no, please don't let it be her.'_

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

'_yup its her. It's that little girl that hangs around with 626._ "I should have known it would have been her"

Gantu finished out loud. Stepping forward so that he could see who was all there, he cringed as the memories of everything that had happened on this planet flooded back to him with remorse,

"I think I would have rather stayed in jail"

* * *

how was it? did you enjoy it? hate it? well please tell me in a review. all reviews are acceptible. see you all next time folks. 


	3. Part 3 The beggining

why didn't anyone tell me this chapter had some weird falts in the middle of it. (don't think anyone reported it. sorry to those that did) all well their fixed now. this chapter is basicalle the same except it has more information on characters than the last (for some reason i put a human in instead of an experiment). i hope you like the changes

**

* * *

**

**The Underdogs**

**Part 3**

**The Beginning**

With Gantu now on a Planet and in the open, Hamsterville began the final step of his plan for galactic domination. Typing on his keyboard with the same amount of care and skill he has for insulting people, he entered the codes required for his robot to achieve its final part in his plan.

With the sun still high in the sky the tiny robot flew out of Gantu's skin and started to descend down the cliff face where the lighthouse that held Sparky sat. landing lightly on the water it started to transform into its next form of existence. From its fly like head sprouted a large needle like noise that grew thinner as you went down it. From the fly like tail of the robot sprouted a much longer and thinner tail. Its wings changed from fat and short oval like shapes to long and slender ovals. The house fly like robot that originally came from Gantu had now transformed into a mosquito look alike.

With its new shape came a new function. With its long slender noise now ready, the robot plunged its noise into the sea water where it had been sitting on while the transformation took place. It began sucking up the water and out of its tail came the salt from the sea water, the rest of the sea was being teleported right into the holding bay of Dr Hamsterville, already broken up into its two main elements: Hydrogen and Oxygen,

"excellent now as soon as I can fill two containers full of these gasses I will have all that I need to create the biggest, and most unique, mind scrambling EMP ever in the history of the Galactic Federation!" he blurted out before laughing like a mad scientist. Unfortunately for him, his enjoyment was cut short by several giant bangs on one of his cell walls and a deep voice telling him to shut up.

For several minuets nothing was said, everyone was just looking at everyone else. Gantu was looking at the purple experiment that stood before him defiantly, practically bathing over the control she had over him. Lilo was looking at Gantu wondering if she was ready for such responsibility. Jumba was looking at the grand council woman, wondering if she was going to mention the sudden, dramatic increase in technology and what he would say if that topic was to come around. Stitch wasn't looking at anyone in particular but he was thinking of Lilo, he was wondering if he should be the first to say his feelings out loud. The more he thought about it the more he realised that it inevitably would be up to him to confess. Cobra Bubbles was the only one out of the group who you could not tell who he was looking at, thanks to his sunglasses.

"I would imagine that you all are eager to get started. So Lilo here is the remote to activate Gantu's shock collar. Cobra Bubbles will show the rest of you where Gantu is to stay while here on earth. Gantu, he is to live in the same area as you while you are being reformed. We would have Lilo do it but she too young to stay away from her family for that length of time. Lilo once Gantu has settled in you will have to introduce him to his new job. Now I will be receiving weekly news reports from Cobra and I expect the same from you Lilo. However if he dose anything bad…or good that you think I need to hear of then I expect to hear about it when it happens."

"ok, I think I understand everything that is being asked of me" Lilo said before she gave a salute, cobra bubbles just nodded his head in acknowledgement and Gantu just groaned before placing his head into the palm of one of his hands. The grand council woman just smiled before she turned to leave, her guards right behind her.

The trip to Gantu's accommodations was a bit strange to say the least. It was a convoy with a fancy black car in front being followed by a red dune buggy with two strangely coloured dogs in the back seat. The last thing in this convoy was a big whale like person running right behind the dune buggy jumping every now and again if he got too far behind the buggy.

With Gantu now in the hands of his parole officer the grand council woman sat in her chair on the bridge of her ship. Waiting for hyperspace clearance.

"maim do you think that that little girl will be able to fully reform captain Gantu?" one of her guards ask

"not only do I believe she will be able to fully reform him. I believe that she will be able to do it faster than any other person that we could have given him too" she told the guard truthfully just as the access to hyperspace was granted.

"this is where I am going to stay here on earth? But it's the same place that I stayed here last time" Gantu said as he looked on at his now repaired ship.

"its not the same. It only looks the same on the outside, the inside is a lot different" Lilo said cheerfully as she walked towards it "besides its not all the same on the outside. We gave you some decking over the water, and a seat that gives you the best views of the sun setting in this forest" Lilo added as they got closer to the ship. They had arrived from the road that was now set up to it thanks to the giant beam of energy Lilo launched destroying the ship and creating a clear path all the way to a side road,

"you did all this just for me?" Gantu said felling a little loved

"well not exactly. This was originally going to be all the experiments home, but it was too small and lots of fights started because of the lack of living space. It was then decided to be a holiday home for experiments when they wanted to get away from their jobs. But all the experiments love their jobs so much they just didn't use it. So now its sort of a mixture between the two. it's a getaway for all Bugee-boo's. sort of like a honeymoon house or whatever your species would call it" Lilo said as they walked up to the front door.

"finally both containers are now full. Took that stupid robot long enough. Now if I attach this one here and place that one over there. AH HAH done it. Full power can now be achieved. Now is the only thing that could ether give me complete control over this galaxy, or tell everyone in this entire complex what I am up to." Hamsterville said to himself before he started to type frantically on the console that stood just under his latest creation. This device was certainly something that would not go amiss if someone was too look in on him at this moment. This device had some similarities to the experiment containment computer. It had a huge sphere like dome over a square base on one side it held the experiment capture container filled with oxygen, on the other side it held another experiment capture container filled with hydrogen. Though you could not tell the containers apart, it was vital for Hamsterville to get them in the right position or his experiment would just explode in his face.

By entering the final commands into the machine a loud hissing sound was heard through the cell. The dome was filling with the oxygen and the hydrogen. With the dome slowly filling with the two gasses, the device started to suck up all the power that it could get its hands on. At first nothing was noticeable, but before long the lights of the complex started to flicker on and off,

"nearly there. If the guards can be stupid for just a few more minuets it will have completed its charging and I can then fire it" Hamsterville said as he watched the meter on his machine slowly reach full.

Gantu was speechless when he entered his ship. When he first lay eyes on his earth home he had horrible thoughts about his old self returning thanks to the old environment that he called home. But looking at his ship now, at first he thought he had entered an entirely different ship. Nothing was the same, everything was different. Gone was the metallic surroundings that he remembered and in its place was the bright colours of the sun that was known to reside in most of the houses on the island. The half of the ship that was rebuilt was all wood and no one bothered to paint over it.

Walking around the newly built part of his ship, he noticed that there was now a proper earth kitchen. Unlike the rest of the new wing of his ship, the kitchen was built with bricks and cement, but had white tiles all over the walls. There was a window on the opposite wall to the door, that looked onto the forest that surrounded them, but it was letting just the right amount of light into the window, not too much and not too little. Under the window stood a sink. It was a plastic white and had a single gold coloured tap that hung over the centre of the basin. On the wall to the left of the door stood an electric earth cooker. It was the only grey thing that he had seen since entering the house. But unlike his old ship this grey was light in colour and didn't feel cold. On the right hand side of the room stood a big, dark green, two door refrigerator/freezer. But the best thing about this kitchen, and everything else that had seen so far, was that it was made for people of his size,

"ah I see you have found the kitchen. Normally this place has a lot of extra space, but it has been taken up by all the big appliances that cobra knew you would need" Lilo explained as she stood beside him,

"you did this all for me?" Gantu asked a little surprised,

"well not all of it. When we where remaking your ship, we had a sneaky suspicion that you might come back to earth to retire or something, and you might need a place to stay. So we built all the rooms to accommodate your size. Then when we heard that you _where _coming back to earth Cobra, in conjunction with the grand council woman, had the government custom make everything in the house for you"

"I…I don't know what to say. No one has been this nice to me for a very long time."

"why don't you start by saying thank you"

"thank you. Thank you earth child"

"hey I have a name you know. Its Lilo and you better start using it. Also your going to have to learn to stop calling people 'earthlings' or else they might get suspicious." Lilo said with slight annoyance in her voice,

"very well ear…I mean Lilo. So where is the rest of the stuff? You said that everything in the house was made for me but this room is the only one that is full. The rest have very little or nothing at all"

"well we only found out you where coming back to earth a few days ago, so a lot of the stuff is still being made. But hey you have to admit, with such short notice we managed to get a lot of stuff built for you"

"I suppose. So shall you show me the rest of the house or do I have to find everything myself?" Gantu said getting into the spirit of his new life. Lilo just smiled before going out of the room motioning for Gantu to follow.

"finally its finished charging, and just in tome too. The lights have been out for a couple of minuets now. So now lets get the show on the road!" Hamsterville said before he started his biggest, most evillest laughing spree yet while he clicked his mouse of the activation button on the screen. During the time that his creation was charging he had placed a strange looking motorbike helmet over his head, that was as white as his fur. Mear seconds after pressing his button, his laughing was cut off by a large roaring, mechanical noise coming from his creation. Then all was lost to a blazing white light that seemed to go on forever.

Somewhere in hyperspace the grand council woman was sitting in her chair thinking over what had happened that day when an alarm went off in the bridge, bringing her out of her thoughts,

"Capitan what is going on" she said with full authority as she stood to her feet. As soon as she finished her question all the lights went out and the red emergency lights took their place,

"maim there has been some kind of electro magnetic anomaly and because of it we are loosing all power and hyperspace is collapsing on us" the Capitan said as he frantically played around with his controls to try and get any response "maim we have just lost the main thrusters and hyperspace is actually drawing us back to the planet earth."

"will we still have power? Will we still be able to cloak our ship from the earthlings radar?" she said beginning to get a little worried.

"I'm afraid not. The reserve power supplies are being used up on our shields so that hyperspace dose not crush the ship. We don't have enough spare power for the distress beacon, let alone the cloaking generator" the Capitan said, still fighting with the controls. Hearing this the grand council woman collapsed back into her chair with her hands on her head,

"well can you at least turn off that blasted siren. I have enough of a headache with this situation" hearing her command one of the co-pilots managed to take his hands away from his controls and turned off the alarm. With the alarm off all that could be heard where small explosions coming from deep within the craft.

With Gantu's tour of his home now over, Lilo and Stitch left the two room mates to get to know each other more. They where walking towards the street and Lilo had her hologram on. She had it on because she needed to go to the shops to get some milk. She asked Jumba to get it when he was going back to the house just before Gantu's tour. But he declined saying that he had very important things to do. So that left herself and Stitch to go and get it.

Walking into the town they started to hear small explosions coming from far away. Not sure where they where coming from they both stopped in their tracks and started to listen around, nether one saying anything in case it distracted them. Hearing the explosions slowly moving they began to realise where they where coming from. The explosions where coming from the sky. Beginning to worry that something was happening, but not being able to help in any way, they had no choice but to continue on their shopping trip.

"maim he have reached the planet earth, hyperspace has just collapsed and we have no power to do anything with." the Capitan said as he slowly began to give up on trying to gain control back.

"so I take it we are now on a crash course with earth" the grand council woman said, hands still in her face. Red emergency lights still on,

"I'm afraid so. We might be able to get the ship to land just on the coast of the island of Kauai"

"do it. We will be able to get Dr. Jukeba to repair the ship and it has the most number of people that know about us on the planet"

"roger" the Capitan replied before he frantically tried to get response of the ship. Managing to gain response to the ships controls once again, the Capitan found the next big issue "umm maim we are going far too fast. The ship is breaking up thanks the atmosphere and our speed."

"that's all we need" the grand council woman sighed.

Getting the milk from the shop, Lilo and Stitch started to head back home. The small explosions that no one seemed to notice at first, where now big bangs and made everyone look to the skies. Still wondering what was causing the noise was they started to join the people around them and looked to the skies. They where using their telescopic zoom to see if they could find out what was causing it. Straining there eyes to the limit they finally saw what was causing the bangs, and it shocked them beyond belief. What they saw was a yellow spacecraft coming down at great speeds. Doing a quick calculation in his head Stitch told Lilo that it would land somewhere around 5 miles out at sea from the island. Then the ship started to descend even faster. This made Stitch rethink his calculation and worked out that it would land within half a mile of the islands coast.

Lilo and Stitch where too busy looking at this yellow ship, they failed to notice a piece of the ship falling right towards them. Finally hearing the debris too little too late, the only thing that was going through their minds was that this was going to really hurt. Closing their eyes they waited for the impact and they got it…from their right hand side. They felt a huge force push them out of the way from the flying piece of yellow painted metal. Opening their eyes they saw a huge bulk of well tanned skin with a Hawaiian t-shirt similar to Jumba's covering them. Their saviour had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes and two tattoos one on ether arm. His left arm had a Hawaiian Green Fang Mask tattoo on it, and on his right arm was the face of a snarling white wolf,

"are you guys ok" said the man. He had a deep voice, a little similar to cobras voice, but it had a Scottish accent to it. It was then that Lilo and Stitch saw the last several surprises that the man held. His right eye was a deep blue colour but his left eye was a deep green colour. He also had a scar going vertically down his eye.

He let Lilo and Stitch out of his arms and turned to look at the debris. It was here that Lilo and Stitch just ran off home as quickly as possible leaving their saviour behind. Running as fast as possible they got home within several minuets, bottle of milk still in Lilo's hand. Entering the house they where in time to hear a loud splash coming from out at sea. Realising what had just happened Lilo thought about the after effects and got very worried,

"Stitch that crash will cause a tidal wave to hit the island. We have to do something!" Lilo said panicking,

"Lilo you could use your shield ability to try and stop it" Stitch said thinking fast

"but I've never done anything this big before. I don't think I can do it"

"you must at least try" Stitch said still concerned. Lilo nodded her head in agreement before she headed off to the coast. Stitch wanted to go with her but he knew he needed to tell Jumba about the ship first, so he went off into the house to tell him.

Lilo arrived at the coast and saw the beginnings of the wave in front of her. Concentrating hard and raising her hands into the air, she managed to form a shield around beach that she was at. Then she changed the shield from a circle to a straight line. Now it covered about a quarter of the island, just enough to avoid a major disaster. Unfortunately it was not all that high and it was incredibly hard for her to keep it up. She could feel herself getting weaker every second, and unfortunately for her the wave was still a small bit off. She felt her arms getting heavy and her knees getting weaker. She was ready to collapse and sleep for eternity, but she refused to give up. Unfortunately no matter how much determination she had, her body was just not accepting it and it was beginning to show as she began to sway back and forth.

After telling Jumba about the ship, Stitch came stampeding down to the beach where Lilo had ran off too. There he saw her swaying back and forth ready to collapse there and then, her hands where in the air but they where not going to be their for much longer. Seeing that she was going to fall any seconds Stitch quickly ran behind her and grabbed her under her armpits. Helping her stand Stitch noticed that her antennas where out and her extra set of arms where also out. However thanks to her hologram those extras where still hidden.

Feeling Stitch's arms helping her up, gave Lilo new found strength. She slowly allowed her legs to rest, giving all her strength and more to keeping the shield up. She knew that she only needed to keep her shield up for only a few more seconds, then she could faint and Stitch would carry her home in his arms. She felt her begin to weaken again, she was ready to give up but a voice in her head told to keep going for only a few more seconds, keep going for only a few more seconds. Then she felt it. She felt the wave hit her shield with full force and it actually pushed her several inches back. Even with Stitch holding her they both still moved backwards. It was at that moment that Lilo finally gave up on her shield and she fainted. However she had managed to stop enough of the wave to make it just another surfing tool.

"626 you being back with little girl already? Have only been gone for a few seconds" Jumba said surprised when he was who had just entered the house.

"what! It felt like we where waiting for that tidal wave to hit for aegis. As you can see Lilo fainted from exhaustion and to be truthful I'm pretty worn out from that ordeal as well" Stitch said walking down the hall, carrying an unconscious purple experiment with four arms and two very long antennas dragging on the floor.

"I see that concentrating on force field has made little girls experimental features come out from hiding also. But why is hologram off? Did it short circuit?"

"no that was me. I disabled her hologram so that I could see where her antennas where being dragged. So I would not stand on them"

"sounds like you are taking extra care not to be hurting little girl."

"yeah" Stitch said blushing a little.

"_sigh_ 626 am needing to be asking you something. Something that I have been suspecting for some time now" Jumba said while he rubbed his head with one of his hands. Hearing this Stitch gulped loudly, knowing what the question would be,

"umm ok Jumba. What is question?"

"you are being in love with little girl, no?"

'_yup that's just what I thought he would ask'_ "yes Jumba. I love Lilo. I love Lilo more than life itself. I would do anything for her" Stitch said, his voice low and his ears down.

"what did you say?"

"I said I love Lilo"

"oh Stitch I love you too" Lilo said a little tired from her position in Stitch's arms. Hearing this Stitch dropped Lilo onto the floor with surprise "oww Stitch why did you do that"

"I'm so sorry Lilo. I thought you where out cold"

"I woke up when you said something about doing anything for someone. But you love me. You really love me. Stitch you don't know how long I have had feeling for you. But I thought you only liked me as a sister or something, so I kept them to myself" Lilo said sitting on the floor with Stitch's arms wrapped around her, their purple and blue fur entangling with each other.

Stitch was about to reply to Lilo when several loud bangs where heard outside their house. With the mood of the house ruined, Lilo and Stitch ran outside to see what was going on, with Jumba running out after them. When they where all outside they where attacked by several bright flashes, one after another. Then they heard several voices that sounded like several experiments screaming before a load of thuds. They where about to go and see what had happened when they heard another mans voice coming from the sky and then land with yet another thud quite close by to the last screams. Running over to the location of the screams, Lilo Stitch and Jumba found four people lying on the ground unconscious.

The closest one to them was a boy, he looked to be about 20 years old but they could not be certain. He was about 5 foot 6 they estimated and had short light brown hair. He was wearing tanned coloured shorts and a white t-shirt under a Wall Mart blue Hawaiian shirt. He had a strange metal device attached to his shorts as well as something that looked like a calculator a few inches away from his hand. He also had a black briefcase beside him and what looked like his glasses just to the left of his face.

Then they noticed three experiments lying on the ground. One of them looked very similar to Angel, except she was ruby red and was made out of a glass like substance. Another experiment was shaped like an egg Lilo thought. From its head to its waist it was a pink colour similar to angel, and from the waist down it was white. It had pink hands and feet, but strangely there where no legs. The feet where just attached to the bottom of its oval shaped body. It had flaps of skin just underneath its waist that looked similar to a white skirt. It also had matching flaps of skin on its arms. Finally it had two cloud shaped puffs of pink hair on its top, as well as a pink pouch carrying an egg, just like a kangaroo, Lilo thought. The last experiment in the pile was a big surprise. The last experiment was 627.

"Jumba! Why did you reactivate 627?" Lilo said, sounding very upset and annoyed,

"Little girl I can be assuring you that 627 is still deactivated. Look I keep pod in pocket with me at all times, in this special mini capture container" Jumba said as his hand went into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny experiment capture container, no bigger than an aspirin. Inside the small container was a small ball, and upon much closer inspection was revealed to be 627's pod. "I wanted to be making sure that pod could never be reactivated, so I used reducer ray to permanently shrink it down to size of cookie crumb, then locked it away in unbreakable capture container. Besides it cannot be my 627, because face is different. It is being, how you say, peaceful and calm looking. Unlike my 627 where it is evil and bad looking."

"Well where did this new 627 come from, as well as that man? And Jumba do you recognise the other two experiments?"

"No, I am not recognising them" Jumba replied as confused as ever,

"Well we need to help them. Me and Stitch will take the experiments if you can take the man Jumba. Then we better go see if the grand council woman is ok" Lilo said as she picked up the friendly looking 627. Stitch and Jumba nodded their heads in agreement before they picked up their passengers and started to head back over to Jumba's ship.

With their guests in the house resting peacefully with Pleakly watching them (he was in the kitchen making dinner when the flashes of light happened), Jumba started up the engines of his ship. With the engines online Jumba sent the ship over to the location where the grand council woman's ship had landed. It took mere seconds and when they got there they saw that her ship was lodged pretty deep into the water. Landing his ship on the water beside to damaged, yellow ship, Jumba told Lilo and Stitch to go into the ship and look for survivors while he prepared the medical wing for them. Opening the emergency hatch of the red ship Lilo used her shield to make a walkway to the grand council woman's ship. Arriving at the ruined ship Lilo began to feel faint again, thanks to her bridge, but she soon felt better thanks to Stitch who had her arm over his shoulders allowing Lilo to rest some more. Looking around the ship they discover an emergency exit just above the main engines of the ship. Gaining entry, by means of ripping the door off, the rescue party of two entered the dark, red, innards of the ship.

"ok Stitch first lets go and find the bridge. The grand council woman will no doubt be in there. She is the most important person in the ship, so we need to see if she's ok" Lilo said as she removed herself from Stitch's shoulder, having enough energy to walk by herself once again. They ran down the corridors of the ship hoping that they where going the right way. The place was a nuisance because the ship was dark enough to have problems to see, but thanks to the red lights around them it was too bright to use their night vision. Going through the ship they saw that a lot of damage all about them. A good number of panels where throne from their positions on the walls leaving exposed wires. The ventilation system that was on the roof of the corridor they where going down, was no longer on the roof. Some of it was on the floor and other parts of it where just hanging around from the roof. As they got further into the ship it became more like an obstacle course rather than a maze, or a ship.

After going through several doors, and back tracking when they took a wrong corner, they finally managed to get to the bridge of the ship. Upon entering the room of the bridge, by means of destruction, they instantly had countless plasma guns pointed right in their direction. Lilo was still too weak to raise her shield so Stitch placed himself in front of Lilo to protect herself from the barrels. They heard the guns begin to charge up ready to fire, when a commanding voice told them otherwise,

"lower your weapons. Those two are allies" the grand council woman said from behind the wall of guns when she got a good view of the two intruders. Hearing the orders, the guns stopped charging and the wall was lowered to reveal the raptor body guards and the grand council woman on the far side of the room. They all cuts and bruises and the grand council woman was holding her shoulder, but apart from that they all seemed relieved when they realised who had come to rescue them.

With everyone from the bridge safe and secure in the medical wing of Jumba's ship, Lilo and Stitch where just going through the ship to see if there where any people still in it, and to remove all the offensive weapons that where stored in the ships armoury. After entering the armoury and borrowing some of the supply backpacks that where scattered over the floor, Lilo and Stitch set to work loading themselves with all the plasma weapons that they could get their hands on. With the armoury empty of weapons and four backpacks, the same size as professional mountain climbers use when going up mount Everest full, Lilo and Stitch started to head back to Jumba's ship.

"ok Jumba where back and we emptied the armoury. But why did you want us to do that?" Lilo asked as she set her two bags down in the cockpit,

"because I have noticed that humans are very good at copying technology, no matter how advanced it is. If they where to find the remains of one plasma weapon and find a way to duplicate it, it could cause impossibly bad things to happen"

"how's that?"

"because you humans are still not having world peace. Giving you guys plasma weapons would be like your Hiroshima all over again. Now be holding on tight, we have to get out of here before the coast guard come looking for wreck" Jumba said as he took of from the ocean and headed home.

When they got back home, Lilo and Stitch went into the house to see if their visitors had woken up. Unfortunately they where still out cold, so Lilo decided to phone Victoria and tell her all that has just happened,

"hey Victoria I've got something very important to tell you" Lilo said into the phone after Victoria answered it,

"Lilo is it about a strange yellow spacecraft landing not far off the islands coast?" Victoria asked Lilo

"what? How did you know about that?"

"simple. My dad was working all day and he over heard the astronomers talking about it. Is it that council woman's ship?" Victoria asked a little quieter not wanting her parents to know that she knew more than she was letting on,

"yeah I'm afraid that it is the grand council woman's ship. She said that when they where in hyperspace, some sort of anomaly happened that fried the systems making them crash"

"is she all right?"

"she's fine. We found her with some cuts and bruises as well as a damaged shoulder. She resting right now in Jumba's ship right now"

"Phew, that good to hear" Victoria said sounding relieved.

"Victoria there has been something else that has happened today that's even weirder. Just as the grand council woman's ship crashed a man, two unknown experiments and another experiment that's identical to 627 appeared from out of the sky and land about half way down my drive"

"wow that is strange. Wait unknown experiments! You mean Jumba has no idea what they are?"

"Yep. Jumba has absolutely no idea. He says he did not make them, so we are waiting to hear their story. There unconscious right now"

"So, do you know anything about your other visitors?"

"no, there unconscious as well and have been since we first saw them."

"can I come over and see them?" Victoria asked sounding a little too excited about something weird,

"um sure I can't see why not. But I suspect they would still be out cold when you get here"

"I don't mind. I just want to see them. Thanks Lilo, I will be over shortly" and with that she hung up the phone.

"well at least this helmet work like it was suppose too" Hamsterville said as he took it off and found that he still had all of his memories. Looking around he saw that a lot of the walls around him where very badly damaged. There was a lot of rubble on the floors and the walls had bits bitten out of them, but the door to his cell somehow still stood. "blast, why dose that stupid thing need to be still there. all well lets see if the mind altering worked. GUARD! GUARD GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTINT!" at first nothing happened. There was no noise or movement of any kind around him. "grr GUARD HURRY UP AND GET HERE BEFORE I GET ANGRY AND DESTROY YOU!" Hamsterville yelled at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately for him his sudden take in of breath after his yelling stirred up the dust that was all around him and he started to cough.

Over at the security station of the prison complex one of the guards was just getting up off the ground. He had a splitting headache thanks to some debris hitting him. However his head seemed to get a lot worse as he heard someone calling for him. Recognising the voice at once, he stood up and started running through the damaged corridors towards the cells.

"yes Hamsterville?" the guard said when he arrived, trying to catch his breath from his big run.

"ah guard there you are. Now, RELEACE ME!" he shouted to the guard while jumping up and down like a crying toddler.

"as you wish" was all the guard said in a bit of a hypnotised voice. He shoved his hand into his trouser pockets and pulled out a security card. He placed it in the security reading and waited for the computer voice to confirm the card, but it never came. Like someone under a trance he just stood there with the card in the reader waiting to hear the computer voice,

"grr blast that stupid EMP side effect. GUARD, I want you to go and get a gun and blast open the door" the guard turned to the direction that he came from and ran off leaving Hamsterville. After a little bit of waiting and a lot of growing inpatient Hamsterville was rewarded by the returning of the guard. He was carrying a plasma cannon. Pointing it to the glass door, the guard took aim and fired destroying the cell door and allowing Hamsterville freedom.

"excellent. Now give me the gun" Hamsterville said while holding out his hand. The guard handed him the weapon, and watched as Hamsterville struggled to carry it. "hmm on second thought you take it back" the guard took the gun back "now I want you to shoot yourself in the leg." without thought or hesitation the guard pointed the plasma cannon at his left leg and fired. This led to him falling onto the floor screaming in pain, however the wound was not bleeding thanks to the heat of the plasma round though it did smell a little.

"hmm he should not have been able to do that. My mind altering EMP was not designed to make that much of an alteration. I guess it was because he was far too close to the source. All well more fun for me I suppose." Hamsterville said before he started to laugh evilly once again.

* * *

there thats better. now for those of you that have already reviewed for this chapter, you don't need to review again. but the rest of you will now get bombarded with the request...please, please, please review. thanks in advance. 


	4. Part 4 The First Victory

this chapter is the exact same as the last one except the beginning where victoria's reaction has changed slightly, to accomidate with the mistakes i made in the last chapter.

**

* * *

**

**The Underdogs**

**Part 4**

**The First Victory**

"Wow these experiments are weird" said a red experiment with bat like ears as she looked on at the two experiments lying beside the 627 look-alike that accompanied them. The group was on a quickly made bed on the floor. Lilo, Stitch and Victoria where in Jumba's and Pleakly's bedroom, both of the girls had their holograms turned off.

"Yeah I know. Jumba said that he once thought of making an experiment similar to that red glass like one. But dismissed it for some reason" the purple experiment said as she looked at the group on the floor.

"and the man, did he accompanied them?"

"No he didn't, the guy travelled alone. But he did have a laptop, a calculator and a small metal cylinder. Jumba took them to his ship just before you arrived"

"So should we go see if the grand council woman needs anything?" the bat like Victoria asked, changing the subject.

"Well she dose have her personal guard with her, but we can go and see if they are all ok. Come on there in Jumba's ship" Lilo said as she turned to leave the room

Heading out of the kitchen door, the three experiments saw something that surprised them all, but one more than the others. A bright flash of light was seen about 4 meters in the air, then a figure appeared out of it before landing on the ground several feet in front of them.

"wow. So that's how those guys got here" Victoria said as she rubbed her eyes from both shock and the bright flash of light.

"yup that was more or less it. Now can you help me and Stitch take him to the ship." They walked over to the body. Truth be told Lilo could not tell if the body in front of them was a man or a woman. The figure was wearing a suit of armour that covered its entire body. The girls picked up one arm each and placed them over their shoulders, while Stitch picked up the legs. It was only now that they realised that this guy was very tall. Taller than cobra bubbles for sure. With the body secure they continued their journey to Jumba's ship.

"what in heaven are you carrying" the grand council woman said as she saw Lilo, Stitch and Victoria carrying this suit of armour (an expression she picked up on her first recorded visit to earth (Roswell))

"where entirely sure ourselves, but it just fell from the skies. So where taking him to the medical wing so that Jumba can see what's wrong" Lilo said from her position under one of the arms.

"very well then. But it looks like whatever that this is, is armed. You better remove his gear and lock it up once you get him to Dr. Jukeba" the grand council woman said before she continued down the corridor of the ship, going passed the three and the suit of armour.

"hey Jumba we have another visitor" Lilo said as she entered his lab, still carrying the body. He looked up from his work bench to see what Lilo meant when he saw the body,

"ok little girl, be putting him on table over there" he said as he stood up from his chair. Unable to gently place him on the examination table, due to their shortness, they all just threw the body onto it. The body landed with a bigger thud that they expected and where afraid that the person inside the armour would wake up. But he didn't

"ok then let us see here. Hmm advanced cybernetics, a shield generator with built in recharger and a built in computer. My this is being intresting" Jumba said as he looked over the armour.

"so can you get the person out of it?" Victoria asked as she and the others watch the scientist work.

"I believe so. There is a computer connection port right here. But whether or not I can be gaining access to systems is another matter"

"but why don't you try to take it off, like it was a normal suit of armour?" Lilo asked confused.

"because shield is still active"

"oh" the experiments said in unison.

With their package delivered, lilo Stitch and Victoria went back into the house to play a game they recently made up. The game was called "The Rouge Mutants Escape" and it was basically a type of catch, two of them ran from one chaser. The only thing different was that you had to be an experiment to play. So really this game was just an excuse to run around the house without their holograms on.

The rest of the day passed with relative ease, that is until nani came back from work

"LILO! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO THE HOUSE!" nani yelled as she stared in disbelief at the war zone that was once the hallway of her house. The pictures that once covered the walls where now all over the floor. The bookcase was on its side and all its contents where just like the pictures…making a nice comfortable home on the ground. Several potted plants that pleakly had placed to make the room nicer where tipped and all of their soil was just everywhere. But the most annoying thing that had happened to the house had too be the mud foot prints that where, quite literally, everywhere. They where all over the floors, the walls and even the ceilings. Basically, the house would have been cleaner if Felix was still programmed to be dirty. At least Felix kept all the furniture in the upright positions like they normally are.

"ooh when I get my hands on Lilo" Nani growled to herself before she went into the kitchen where she saw Pleakly lying on his stomach…he was out cold _'well at least I didn't go that far'_ she thought to herself before going over to Pleakly to wake him up.

"wh where am I? Oh Nani you won't believe the nightmare I just had. I dreamt that the house was a total mess. My potted plants where scattered over the floors, and footprints. Dirty, fowl, muddy footprints where everywhere I looked. It was horrible!"

"Pleakly I hate to tell you. But that wasn't dream. It was real. The house really is in that big a mess" and with that said Nani got out of Pleakly's view so that he could see the house,

"AAAAAAAAAAH! My beautiful clean house, ruined! Who would do such a thing?" Pleakly said through tears.

"I know of only two people who could do it! So do you know where Lilo and Stitch are right now?"

"umm, lets see. After those two unknown experiments arrived with that other experiment that looks like a nice version of 627. Then there was that guy who arrived right after the experiments. Then Lilo and Stitch went off to rescue the grand councilwoman. Then Victoria came over. Then this big guy in a suit of armour arrived. Umm, no I'm afraid that I don't know where they are right now." looking up from his position on the floor Pleakly saw an incredibly stunned looking Nani "Nani are you ok?"

"Pleakly. What the hell has happened while I was at work!" stunned at hearing Nani use fowl language it took Pleakly several seconds before he responded.

Realising how dirty the house had gotten during their little game, Lilo Stitch and Victoria decided to quickly go to the beach. So after getting some towels, a swim suit for both Lilo and Victoria (in case Nani saw them there) and placing them in a bag, they set off into town. In town they saw that the debris from the grand council woman's ship did not do as much damage as it could have. No buildings had major damage and the biggest pieces of yellow coloured debris where planted in the middle of the roads, blocking all traffic from entering or exiting the streets. Overall it seemed that everyone in the town was surprised at just how little damage was caused and that included the three experiments who where walking, on all fours, down the street. Police where everywhere trying, and succeeding, in keeping everyone calm. _'Maybe its because everyone is just so laid back on the island that they just don't bother to care about strange events like this'_ Lilo thought as they continued on their quest. Lilo knew that the government would be coming to the island very shortly, if they had not done so already. Fortunately for Lilo though, Nani got Lilo a dog licence, and convinced Victoria's parents to do the same. Nani said it was just as a precaution, but Lilo knew that Nani did not trust her. For a time after receiving the licence Lilo refused to turn off her hologram to prove that Nani was wrong. Now Lilo was actually glad about getting a licence, allowing her to do things like this with no worries because if ether Victoria or herself needed to quickly turn on their holograms, it would be pritty difficult at this moment of time.

Fortunately for the three no one disturbed them and they eventually got to the beach. Though it was quieter than normal it was still pretty busy. They had previously decided to go to a quieter area of the beach so that they would have a less chance of being bothered. As they walked along the beach to an area that seemed deserted, Lilo caught someone having a conversation on a mobile phone. She knew it was wrong to listen in, but one simple sentence got her hooked,

"it's the who's spacecraft?" Lilo instantly recognised the voice. It was the man who had saved both herself and Stitch earlier that day. She could also make out what the person on the other end of the line was saying,

"the ship belongs to a person called 'the grand council woman'. from your description of the ship and the secret files from area 51 that I managed to get, the ship that you saw was from someone called the grand council woman" a female voice said from the other end of the call.

"ok, so who is this 'grand council woman' then?"

"the records are very vague. But apparently she is some sort of ruler or president or something of an alien empire"

"rrrright…"

"you don't believe me do you"

"not even a little"

"well to be honest I don't care. Your orders are clear. You have to investigate the crash site and keep it secure until reinforcements arrive. We have sent you a standard mission package. It is waiting at the reception of your hotel"

"_sigh_ a standard take and hold mission then. But I'm on vacation and have not been in the force for over 5 years, why do I have to do it?"

"because you are the closest person we have to the crash sight. That and your the best"

"ok, I'll call you when I have secured it" and with that the conversation ended.

"Lilo what are you doing?" Stitch asked with a concerned look on his face

"hmm. OH Stitch! Sorry about that, I just got distracted by something that's all" came Lilo's honest response as she spun around to look at him. Seeing that Lilo was back on this planet Stitch's face returned to normal before he turned around to face the direction that he just came from,

"well follow me. Victoria and I have already found a good spot just by the sea. Come on" Lilo just followed, while wondering how long she had been listening into that conversation.

Stitch led Lilo over to the far end of the beach where Victoria, with her hologram and swimsuit on, was sitting on a beach towel

"ah there you are Lilo, I was wondering where you got too" Victoria said as she Stitch come running along the beach followed by the purple furred experiment that she knew very well.

"yeah stitch found me. But why do you have your hologram on?"

"well I just felt like lying in the sun, and since seeing a dog-like thing lying on a towel in the sun is a very strange sight. I decided to put on my hologram" Victoria said before she dove into the bag and pulled out a pair of orange framed sunglasses "to be honest I can't remember the last time I just lay in the sun" she added before lying down on her towel.

"that actually sounds like a good idea. What do you think Stitch? Or do you want to do something else?" pausing for a moment Stitch thought about what he wanted to do , when it came to him that he has never actually just spread himself out on the beach and relaxed in the heat of the sun,

"hmm, I've never actually sunbathed before. So why not". before long tow young girls and a blue koala where dosing lightly, on separate towels, enjoying the feel of the sun.

David was walking along the beach with his surfboard under his arm. After enjoying a full day of surfing _'though it would have been much more fun with Nani'_ he thought. Looking out to sea once more he gazed at the setting sun as it did its final performance for the day

"wow I wish Nani was here to see this. Its just so beautiful and romantic". walking along the beach some more he noticed three bodies lying on some towels. Getting closer he was surprised to discover that he knew them "hey Lilo, Stitch, Victoria" he greeted. When no reply came, he moved closer and discovered that they where all asleep "oh man, this means that you all are going to be up all night. All well better wake them up"

"Mmm, that was a good nap. Oh hey David what you doing" Lilo asked once she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The rest of the group where following her example.

"Lilo, do you know that its now evening? How long have you guys been here? Anyway lets get going, your dinners are probably waiting for you all". looking at their watches Lilo and Victoria where surprised at just how much time had passed. So quickly packing their towels back into the bag they all went home to get their dinners.

"Lilo where have you and the blue monster been? Your dinners are getting cold" Pleakly said as Lilo and Stitch entered the kitchen from the back door.

"me Stitch, and Victoria where just at the beach and we kind of forgot about the time" Lilo said as she turned off her hologram and removed her swim suit that she had on.

"well eat your dinner quickly. Because you two are going to be quite busy for the rest of the evening"

"huh, whys that?"

"because once you are finished your dinner you two are to go up to the attic and clean it up. That includes dusting and moving stuff around"

"WHAT! But why?"

"well its ether that or you both get grounded for a week. With the mess you made to the house today I wanted you to the attic and ground you both for at least a week. But Nani's getting soft thanks to David" Pleakly said with crossed arms and an angry expression on his face.

"oh all right. We'll clean up the attic" and with sad faces both Lilo and Stitch made their way up to the attic. After eating their dinner in seconds of course. It took the two experiments over an hour to get the attic cleaned and sorted, but they managed to get it done. Once they came out of the attic both experiments where exhausted and wanted to do nothing more than climb into bed. Unfortunately for them their bed had to wait a little longer, because Pleakly told them to go and have a bath.

The next day started out like any other day for the house hold. Lilo and Stitch went down stairs to get some breakfast. Nani went to work as Lilo and Stitch sat at the table, and Jumba was only there for a couple of minuets before he want back to his ship to continue examining his new 'toys' as he called the new items that he was examining. But there was something different about this picture. And that was that the grand council woman was also in the kitchen having breakfast. Right now she was sitting at the table drinking a glass of orange juice,

Well I must say this orange juice is certainly very refreshing. I am beginning to see why you have stayed on this planet for so long" the grand council woman said to Pleakly as he brought her a plate of bacon and eggs,

"yes earth certainly dose have many things that I have never seen before. Even though I have studied earth, actually being here and trying all the things that the earthling go through. Its like a new adventure everyday" Pleakly said as he handed her some cutlery. Looking over at Lilo and Stitch, who where also eating a cooked breakfast, she observed how they used their own cutlery and started copying them (they felt that they should use manners in front of her, instead of emptying it down their throats). She ate slowly at first, but as she got more use to the cutlery she increased her eating speed to a more normal pace,

"well that certainly was an experience there. And I must say that it was delicious"

"I'm glad you liked it. It…" Pleakly started to say before the doorbell interrupted him.

"I'll get it" Lilo said as she bounded out of her seat and headed towards the door with Stitch right behind her. Opening the door she was surprised to see cobra bubbles standing there. "cobra. What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be able to guess why I'm here. I'm here to see the grand council woman"

"should have known that. All well. come on in, she's in the kitchen right now"

"thank you Lilo. Oh I also took the liberty of taking Gantu to his work this morning. I must admit that getting him to work at the lumber mill was a very good idea"

"well I thought he should use his strength creatively. Also I have always got an eye on him, thanks to the deforester (I think that's the name of experiment 515 anyway) Lilo said as she showed cobra to the kitchen where the grand council woman was.

Just as she showed cobra to the kitchen the doorbell rang again. So Lilo and Stitch went back to answer the door…again. When they opened the door for the second time they where very surprised to see the man that had saved them yesterday at their doorstep. He was wearing combat trousers that had a kind of tiger stripe like appearance, except it was earthy brown instead of orange. A simple short-sleeved, black t-shirt covered his upper body. He was wearing a belt that had a gun pouch on the left hand side and a knife pouch sticking out horizontally from behind him. Both of them where carrying something dangerous from the looks of things.

"umm, can I help you?" she asked glad that she had decided to put on her hologram on this morning. It was just then that she noticed a black limousine in the driveway.

"I'm here to talk to someone called 'the grand council woman'". hearing this instantly shocked the two answering the door and it must have shown because the man just smiled knowing that he had found the right place. "tell her that the governments of the world would like to speak with her. And I'd be quick about it because these guys are not known for their patience" he said in a firm yet gentle voice while pointing with his thumb to the limo.

Closing the door again, Lilo and Stitch bolted into the kitchen "umm guys we have a problem. There's a guy at the door wanting to speak with the grand council woman and he says that representatives of a lot of countries is with him" the expression on everyone's faces where not as bad as Lilo thought they would be. Sure they where shocked, but she just expected more to happen…like Pleakly fainting or screaming, or something like that.

"cobra I thought you said that they would not be able to find me for several more days?"

"well that's the normal procedure for tracking down someone. They don't normally go to the front door and simply knock. they normally wait until they're absolutely sure that the person is at a certain address, then they just barge in. I suppose since this is not something normal, they would do it differently. But it still should have taken them some time"

An hour later everyone was sitting in the living room. And by everyone I mean the grand council woman, cobra bubbles, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakly, Jumba the man who knocked at the door and about a dozen other people who said they where from the UN.

"and that is what happened. My ship shut down during a journey through hyperspace by some massive EMP and crashed landed here on earth" the grand council woman said. During the hour Jumba had gone over countless bits of information that he managed to obtain from the wrecked ship and the intergalactic net, some more legal than others but he did not mention that, and was able to confirm that the anomaly was actually artificial. Someone had made it. At this moment he was working out where it originated from as everyone else in the room ether talked or listened. Eventually he found where the source was. A maximum security prison on a wondering asteroid. This led him to make only one assumption,

"Hamsterville was the cause of this blast."

Hamsterville was in a very advanced looking computer room looking over the data of his EMP that he managed to collect. He was able to work out that the closer someone was to the core of the blast, the more loyal and obedient they where. This made him suspect that the outer planets would eventually rebel,

"I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN! I must think of a quick solution to make sure that they don't rebel on me" he thought out loud as he looked around the room. It was here that he noticed the purple hair that was being scanned by a very big computer,

"Maybe I should get an army of experiments. No, that won't work. It would take too long and they might actually help with the rebellions thanks to them not taking orders very well. AH, I have it. My robot army, the one that I used back on earth, they will do nicely. Once I upgrade their design a little." quickly as he could he transferred the blue prints from his head to the computer screen. Then he altered their artificial intelligence, as well as their armour and weapons, with the more advanced systems he could now gain access too. "and thanks to the production lines that are here, my 'Ville bots' will allow me to rule with an iron fist over the entire galaxy in no time ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Emperor Hamsterville. Your people are waiting to hear your first speech" the prison guard, Hamsterville's most obedient subject, said from the doorway of the computer room. He was standing up right thanks to an artificial leg that Hamsterville gave him earlier in the day.

"Ahh excellent. Go and fetch my crown and meet me at the podium"

"as you wish Emperor. Oh and once again, I want to thank you for my new leg. Your generosity truly has no end" he said before leaving the room. Hamsterville just sat on his chair thinking,

'_hmm maybe I should take away that leg of his. I swear you do one thing nice and they never shut up about it.'_

Nightfall had come to the house once again, but that did not stop the debate that was happening inside it. The only earth soldier and all the UN members where still there. Still discussing what to do about this new threat, that could very well destroy the human race. And to top it all off it was a talking hamster.

"so you are asking all of us, as well as the rest of the countries of the world, to launch a full scale invasion of your galactic empire so that we can get rid of this "Hamsterwheel" person and bring order to the galaxy once again?" said a member with an American accent,

"that is correct. You see this Hamsterville person will not stop with just the galactic empire. He wants to control everything. Trusting his ego it will be some time before he ventures out and start attacking your planet. But rest assured, he will come for it eventually. Attacking him early is the only chance you can stop this from happening" the grand council woman said as she stood in the middle of the room.

"But our space flight abilities are still very small. It would probably take us decades to build a transport force large, and fast, enough to take our forces to your empire. And even then it will still take months before we actually get there" another member said. This one had a very deep English accent. He received a lot of agreement from the other representatives.

"with my help I estimate it will be taking approximately two of your earth years to be building force. But grand council woman is right. The longer we are waiting, the harder it will be to remove Hamsterville from power" Jumba said while he worked on ship and engine plans.

"this is ridiculous. Do any of you honestly believe any of this" said several members who, until now, where quite quiet.

"gentlemen please. Dr Jukeba here has more than enough evidence on his computer here. And the American government also has quite a bit of information on the galactic empire. Hamsterville is stoppable. This little girl has been foiling his plans for some time now"

"but in order for us to help you. We would need to reveal the existence of aliens. That would mean we would have to admit that we where lying to the people. That could cause rebellions and world wide panic."  
"what would you rather have. A few rebellions for a short period of time and a little panic, or global panic as your people witness the destruction of the human race? Because that future is certainly very possible when Hamsterville gets here." the grand council woman knew that she was winning. However she kept glancing over to the hallway entrance, where that one soldier was leaning. The soldier was quite intimidating since he managed to fill the entire doorway, the vicious animal tattoo oh his right arm (only some of it was visible) and the scar across his eye. He was wielding a very long knife in his right hand while he picked dirt from his fingernails on his left hand. He did not look like he was paying attention, but something inside her told her that he heard every single word that was being said.

"_sigh_ very well. The forces of Earth are at your disposal as soon as we address the people. However in order for the people to agree we will need you to speak to the world as well."

"I understand that and I am ready to do so. The galactic federation thanks you and will compensate everything that is lost in this war. The human race is now an official member of the galactic federation. And the youngest race to ever join in its history I might add." the grand council woman bowed to everyone in the room respectfully.

"we will send cobra bubbles to collect you when we are ready" and with that the men stood up and started to leave

"I have just one question that I would like answered, if that's possible" the grand council woman asked. The men turned to face her once again "how did you manage to find me so quickly? Cobra bubbles tells me that it should have been at least a few more days until we talked" it was here that the soldier that was in the doorway spoke up,

"that was my doing. After guarding your ship for about an hour I managed to pick up the scent of exhaust fumes from some sort of ship. Travelling as the crow flies, this house was the closest one to the crash site and when I got here I smelled the exhaust fumes again, only this time much stronger. So I knew you where here."

"my that is impressive. Tell me what is your name?"

"…White Wolf" was all the man said before turning to leave. Once the guests had left and house was quite the grand council woman turned to cobra "I would like to know more about this 'White Wolf' character. Do you think you can get me information on him?"

"I will do my best"

"Dr. Jukeba, that goes for you as well"

"I will be getting on with it at once" he said before he picked up his compiter and turned to leave the room.

"well I best be off. I have to keep an eye on Gantu when Lilo cannot. Good bye" and with that cobra left the house as well. Just as cobra went out of the front door, Nani came entered the house with a confused and tired look on her face,

"Lilo. Why was there a black limousine pulling out of our driveway? And why was cobra bubbles just here?"

* * *

once again reviews are always a nice way of letting me know that you have read my chapter. i accept any and all kinds no matter now basic or dumb they may sound. 


	5. Part 5 ASaVVAFftW

well here is my update for my story...well its not really my update. this chapter was done by readerpal. he wanted to write the chapter introducing his character, so i let him. this chapter will probabily be the last one for a little bit of time, because i want to finnish "a wolf in lilo's clothing" and "a tiny adventure". but they should not take that long.

* * *

**The **

**Underdogs**

**Part 5**

**A Strange And violence visitor arrives, Fear For the World!**

Somewhere in the vast Pacific ocean their lay an island which had once held upon it the lost city of Atlantis... it had then served as the diabolical headquarters for The Cult Of Crime...Now it's served as the secret headquarters of the Super Seigi 7... God's chosen warriors on earth!

At the moment the leader of this great team of fighters known as "The Phantom Innocent" (AKA Goslyn Rika '_Ramrod_' Waddlemeyer) was sitting in a chair trying to enjoy herself, however she was having no or little success. She was feeling frustrated without purpose in her wide and varied life...she needed a change and she need one badly!

Her mind as she knew it would soon deteriorate into nothingness... forever!

She thought with a sigh _'I'm doomed!'_

...A few moments later her grandfather George Michael Waddlemeyer walked up behind her with his arms behind his back and said "I trust you are doing well my dear granddaughter!"

The young woman with her hair in a ponytail, held in that position by a blue rubber band, looked at her grandfather with her green eyes and replied "not very well grandfather I'm disturbed, depressed, board, and I need a change of scenery badly!"

Meanwhile in a dark conference room somewhere in the Himalayas five figures sat in silent... well three of them sat anyway!

One was Satan Kaitos... A blue faced pointy nosed arch villain with large eyebrows and sharp pointy teeth! He was the one who had masterminded three of The Cult Of Crime's most infamous operations: Great Mind Slave Plan, Great Child Murder Operation, and of course The Devil Has A Gun Plan!

He wore a short blue robe with white pants and long sleeve shirt underneath; under front and back was a red capital letter G and the black capital letter D; the two letters were separated by a grey sword...this was the symbol of that diabolical terrorist organization: Great Darkness!

Another was Satan Yogross; a diabolical looking heavily tanned bald man with a robotic right eye with red lens cap! His crime was so horrible that it cannot be mentioned here; needles to say he is a very terrible and evil being! His outfit was basically the same as Satan Kaitos's except that the robe was red and the pants and shirt were black.

The third was Archfiend 'Demy'-god Taurus Bulba; the mastermind behind Operation: Black Chuckle, Great 'Hypos' Juggernaut Operation, The Devil Is A King Plan, Absolute Murder King Plan, The Devil Is God Operation, and of course Great God Operation!

He is a diabolical master of psychological warfare. He was the one who had murdered John and Lillian Waddlemeyer: the people Goslyn considered to be her parents; even though they were not her biological ones (they were crazy and in jail) since they had raised her!

He was the one who had injured her so badly that her grandfather had been forced to transform her into our half metal cyborg! (Which was ironic because of a explosion (secretly caused by Goslyn; who when no one was looking pushed a secret button that caused the explosion) he was now a cyborg himself!)

He was the one who had tried to blow up a church just because it was for liberals who supported abortion! (He seemed to like blowing up churches) In short he was psychotic, brilliant, strong, and very dangerous!

He was at this point Goslyn's archenemy!

The other two were diabolical Waldareins: a race that is noted for it's terrible powers organizational abilities and near indestructibility; one was called Dai Shuryou V; the other ones name was unknown!

Satan Yogross said in a loud voice "what are we gonna do about that stupid pal of the Immortal Queen (AKA this world's version of Lilo) Stitch?"

Bulba replied, "Let The Emperor handle him! With his new plan we will be able to turn the experiments back into pods with relative ease...!"

He spoke again "Dire Shwhuodin... get in here at once!"

A shadowy figure rushed in and said, "What do you wish of me my master?"

"Simple send the _former _Galactor warriors with the 'special' flame throwers to the site in the alternate universe we have picked out!" "Yes master your 'will' will be done!"

Bulba grinned horribly as the figure left and said " I like a man who can get things done... let's see that little bitch deal with this!"

Meanwhile back at the secret headquarters of the Super Seigi 7...

Goslyn groaned and said "I wish something exciting would happen!"

Suddenly an alarm was heard. This alarm only activated when the monitor that allowed George to monitor the earth and called all of his allies and family together in case of they needed to defend world peace and security. George turned around to look at the screen as he said, "well my brilliant but board daughter you may get your wish!"

He then quickly pushed a button and quickly said "George here... what's the situation!"

A distinctive looking female fox humanoid like creature that was 7ft tall appeared on the screen. Her face was filled with concern.

The creature said, "The situation over here is horrible. Did you know they're still trying to put children of male and female gender in different classes?"

George smashed his fist into his open palm and said, "Those fools! Don't they know that their destroying the educational system as we know it...I'm furious and what's worse, the remaining conservatives in the U.S government all are going to say that this will cause homosexuality among children...a completely absurd idea!"

Goslyn sighed and said in a sarcastic tone, "Some emergency huh?"

Renamon replied "also someone's prowling around the city of Saint Canard recently...and it's Negaduck!" Goslyn looked mad and growled "If he does anything wrong... kill him!"

The fox woman nodded before the screen went blank...

Goslyn sighed "and for a moment I thought we had a real emergency on our hands!"

Suddenly another alarm sounded...this one was a 'new' AU alarm which signalled an emotional distress impulse (or E.D.I for short) of a severe nature from another dimension.

George said frantically "the alarm...I just installed it and now it's been sounded!"

He quickly raced towards the now blank screen and pushed another button, which turned the alarm off and then pushed to several others in order to trace this signal back to its origin.

After running three _very _specific computer programs he said "Hmmm. The device we installed last week to prevent members of Great Darkness from escaping out of this dimension with the aid of the Waldarein's is indicating that someone or something has just illegally left this universe...and is heading for the unknown dimension where the E.D.I signal is coming from!"

George continued saying "I'll just turn the monitor on so we can see what we find there before..."

He was stopped abruptly as his granddaughter said, "grandfather please let  
me go and check the situation 'personally'!"

George stared at her and rubbed his finger underneath his chin as he often did when he was thinking... "This is most unlike you Goslyn, you had better have a good reason for this course of action or you'll be confined to medical a bed for a week, unless of course in case of an emergency!"

She looked at him and said, "Believed me grandfather I do have a good reason... I need a change of scenery, something new to explore and this is the perfect chance! Ever since my... (here she stops for a moment... as if struggling to get the next few words out!)... my... disease, I've been depressed and now perhaps I can enjoy myself and somewhat get over this depression of mine!"

George looked at her and sighed, "Well if you're not going to change your mind could you at least take Renamon along with you, to aid you and keep you company?" "No you can tell my girlfriend 'I'm sorry... but I want to do this alone' she'll understand!"

After several more minutes of discussion George let his granddaughter go...and so she left for her private quarters to pack the things that she wanted to take and those things that she would need!

During the discussion with her grandfather Goslyn had made a promise not to kill unless she had to! She knew it will be difficult but this was a good way for her to restrain her emotions as well as give her some limits to maintain her deadly anger... which considering her current situation could cause a massive death toll if supremely aroused!

She got out a purple backpack, with black straps, a gold capital letter G on the back, and was littered with many 'extra' pockets to hold things in. The items she put in the backpack were:

Artificial gun oil for her four carefully concealed revolvers!

A book of good quotes and unusual news stories (11,765 pgs) for some light reading!

Another book of Indian legends shed been reading recently!

Her carefully researched book of 'Unusual Sightings of the Unknown from Around the World'!

A book of monster engravings from the Middle and Dark Ages of Europe!

A book on UFO sightings in Hawaii!

Magically regenerating wood Bulls eye targets for her knife throwing and shooting practices!

A compass, several matches, canned food with can opener several box sets of DVDs, explosive cigarettes (not the real thing. There actually bombs that release a (mostly) non-addictive and completely harmless 'slightly euphoria inducing' sweet smelling sent!), some high grade fireproof rope, sunglasses with built in two hour lasting night vision, a small locked box containing some rather 'questionable' material, a tiny but working chemistry set, two photo albums of her friends and family (one real and one for false identity purposes), a laser drill, two boxes of bullets (one real and the other rubber), some extra money totalling 7,987,000 dollars, a small Bible for quoting purposes, her private journal, another box full of things with questionable purposes, a small tool set, a box filled with several kinds of non-lethal but very annoying bombs and grenades, and a recently patented device called an Animal Speech Translation Collar!(courtesy of Dr. Pandora Mako).

Then after packing a suitcase for her clothing, toothbrush and other things that she needed along with a small black briefcase containing a special laptop and a special kind of Micro-printer Goslyn prepared to leave!

Then using her fantastic mental abilities she sank through the floor and thus teleported herself into the strange new universe!

All was peaceful and quiet when she arrived there, however...despite the cool breeze, the warm sun, the lush tropical vegetation, the distinctive trees, and the beautiful surrounding in general...something was wrong. Very wrong...very wrong indeed!

And then she heard it...a very out of tune voice screaming in the air...

Goslyn darted quickly towards the place where she heard the voice coming from...and then she stopped and stared in horror as a rare chill of terror ran down her spine!

There before her eyes, an experiment was being tortured and trapped by ever circling fire from strange looking flamethrowers. She recognized the experiment, it was one she had encountered several times and befriended because he seemed be very funny. One who was always ready to deliver a laugh as a way of dealing with his programming of telling people secrets, which of course made his life rather difficult, but he grinned and bared it. One who was always ready to crack a joke in order to make someone feel batter…it was Nosey!

There were seven male Galactor minions dressed in green and wearing green masks with gold fangs and red eyes; most carried machine guns others had pistols and some held swords in their hands but five of them had strapped to their backs and held in one hand an odd looking gun made out of a weird bluish, shining, gleaming metal that shot strange bright red flames.

The flames are getting closer to Nosey and he started to scream in pain. From both the intense heat, and from fear!

He was feeling absolute and utter terror! His feeling of terror was so great that it was detected by the AU emotional alarm system!

Goslyn moved as quietly and as quickly as possible in order to get to the scene of the current horror. She was both fast and undetected...however by the time she got within her revolver's shooting distance…it was too late!

By this time the flames were almost upon Nosey and as soon as they came in contact with him and he screamed...he screamed, screamed, screamed, and screamed!

Then the fire became a ball and consumed him, and then there was a bright flash of pure white light from the ball and when it receded...there was nothing...!

Well almost nothing... there was a pod... It was blue coloured (I think that's right because most of them are) and it had the number 199 on it...it was Nosey's pod!

The Spectran troopers laughed as one of them said "HAHA, our new Experiment Elimination Flamethrowers worked perfectly!" The minion right next to him looked at him, nodded, grinned, and said "The superintend heat from the flame flowers will allow us to capture: 625, Finder, Houdini, Fibber, that accursed Stitch, that troublesome but fortunately riddled with memory loss Angel, or even the immortal queen herself in her experiment form...Lilo!" They all laughed together, horribly... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

The laughing of the entire crew of minions over the substitution of a helpless foe was too much for Goslyn to stand... she was now angry, very, very, very, very, angry...NO, she was beyond angry. She was pissed off!

Her eyes narrowed, they seemed to project pure rage, her mouth was twisted into a horrific frown, and then it transformed into a terrifying smile of pure sadistic evil!

She 'silently' laughed morbidly as she quietly sneaked towards the enemy. Then right behind two of their backs and still unnoticed by them, her eyes welled with a blue light and then she transformed in a burst of whitish blue light.

Originally her form was like this: unlike a normal Duckien of her species her feet were almost human except the fact that she had no visible toenails and that her feet were orange, she also did not have a normal tale. Instead she had a human ass covered in feathers.

The reason she wears clothing was simple: you could see everything in fine detail below the waist _on both sides,_ as well as her 'endowments' that rested on the upper part of her body.

She wore light long khaki hill mustard coloured pants with two gold chains on her side pockets. This was not the usual attire because she wore jeans with the same type of chains (which served no purpose other than to make her look cool funky and occasionally to look like a criminal. Although she usually left this to her sister who said it made her look HOT. The sister was very kinky, a fact which her girlfriend would gladly attest to!)

She also had on a light grey leather belt, which encircled her body and held up her pants and also contained around twenty almost evenly spaced, identical looking knives. (Some had golden tassels and they were bigger than the others and had a round handle, which was ornately carved!)

The belt was complete with a gold belt buckle. She also wore a white sort sleeve T-shirt yellow with letters on it that said "I'm a lesbian... deal with it!", also she wore professional looking miniature brown with black shoelace boots. A black leather jacket completed her wardrobe.

Then her silent chuckles went faster and wilder; louder, louder, louder, and louder!

Then her eyes glowed light blue and she was engulfed in a bubble of light blue light, when the bubble receded she wore a strange costume and a completely different face with different coloured hair. The figure had assigning grey fedora with a silver band around it; its hair was white and spiky with several noticeable strands in between its purple eyes, which were covered by a purple mask.

She wore a white trench coat that went down to her stomach and concealed her bellybutton, three white, several inches apart, buttons held the long sleeved trench coat together (the arms of the trench coat were far too big for her at the openings), she also wore a yellow ascot, (also she wears a green short sleeves t-shirt or sweater depending upon the weather!) she wears white pants with large pockets that were casual bellbottom like with them being big at the openings, she also wore her knife belt which was the exact same shape. It was the only thing that could connect her to her previous form.

She also wore white some comfortable looking leather shoes with rather large doubled knotted bows, she was now The Phantom Innocent, and she was really to kill!

Goslyn walked slowly towards the Galactor minions and laughed horribly showing her large, triangle shaped, pointed teeth. As soon as they looked at her, they all screamed in horror as one said "oh shit, its her the Phantom Innocent, we're all dead!"

She looked at them sneeringly and said "how perceptive of you...you pitiful Galactor fools!" She continued sneering and then her two deadly great metal revolvers appeared out of nowhere... (Warning this next scene shows blood violence and some gore... you have been warned!)

She fired two shots at the Galactor minions hitting them both in the heart and killing them instantly!

The villains with the flame flowers turned them on but she pulls out two E.M.P grenades and threw them towards the minions. As soon as they where on top of them they exploded in a burst of rainbow energy and an electromagnetic pulse occurred, deactivating the flamethrowers.

They then got rid of the flamethrowers and two of them take out their swords and then another change occurs in Goslyn, her eyes glow the light blue again and she starts another transforms. A whitish blue ball of energy that was the same colour as before surrounded her. When she emerged out of the bubble her right side was now completely metal, but otherwise stays the same. She is now in her 'Perfect' Cyborg Goddess From!

This is her most powerful form, her most ingenious one, her most deadly one, and her most creepy!

Goslyn suddenly tugs at one of her cyborg hand pulls at it...revealing a sword, which her robotic hand and fingers act as a hilt. The sword is slightly curved, very sharp, shiny and made out of pure Whisker!

Her cyborg arm was revealed to be hollow, with just enough room for sword blade. Goslyn then used it like a fencing sword and expertly fought against the fiends, then after 3 minutes of toying with her opponents she ran her sword though one of their necks, and expertly cut another's windpipe, she then punched another in the chest with her fist so hard that it went right through his rib cage and broke/shattered his spine.

Goslyn quickly replaced her 'sword hand' then reached onto one of her metal 'knuckles' and pulls out a marble sized globe.

Then she stood calmly on her left leg and like a stork or flamingo Goslyn cast a sidelong lands glance at her foes before she threw it at them...an absolutely huge explosion occurred killing all but one of the minions. For in reality the globe she had just thrown was actually a compact and unbelievably powerful explosive...it was a bomb!

The huge explosion went on for more than five minutes and when the smoke cleared there was a huge oval shaped depression where the explosion had been, it was at least 2 feet deep!

The last one had survived because he had a jet pack on his back and was quick enough to activate it. Now he came down with his machine gun ready, Goslyn puts her hand to her robotic side's hip (note: in this form she usually wears her costume on only one part of her body, the side that's flesh, don't ask me how or why she does this I don't know!) and then automatically a strange metal box comes out of that place.

Goslyn reached into the concealed rectangular shaped compartment on her hip and pulled out a strange grey metal boomerang that looked very sharp. Within a blink of an eye she threw it and cut throat of her final foe!

She then proceeds to put the boomerang back and the two sharp edges of it disappear leaving only the middle section, which has a small barely see able metal edge shaped figurehead on it.

Suddenly three auxiliary Galactor minions come out of the forest with their pistols drawn, she then calmly went into the same compartment, reaches into it, smirks, and pulls out a pair of folded orange coloured metal sunglasses.

Goslyn then puts the sunglasses on and then puts her fingers on the rim of the sunglasses and then the frames glow with an orange light. Suddenly a concentrated beam of orange and red energy fired from the sunglasses, as she moved her head back and swerved her head so that all three of the villains are in her sights. All of the minions scream as they are burned to death, leaving behind only three blackened ash skeletons!

She had just fired a heat ray canon, which had been made to look like sunglasses. This was done through amazing and analogue technology and had been constructed after observing similar heat rays in the evil Waldarein Empire's giant robots.

Goslyn then turned her attention to the ring of fire surrounding Nosey's pod. She pulled off one of her metal left hand's finger, then she shot a stream of water from the hollow inside, she then moved the stream of water in a circle and after two minutes the flames where out.

Then she fired the stream of water one last time onto Nosey's pod, after one minute of doing so the stream automatically stopped, via a mental command. Then she reattached the hollow finger joint.

Then there was a yellow ball of light 5ft. in diameter, and then nosey reappeared. He shivered as though someone had dipped him in and then pulled him out of a vat of ice-cold water continuously for ten minutes.

Goslyn began to sooth the obviously traumatized experiment; she did this by telling Nosey all about her sister's very 'kinky' behaviour. He felt better in no time now that he had some new gossip to spread. Before he left however Goslyn looked into his eyes and began to hypnotize him saying, "you will not tell anyone I'm here, because I have now hypnotized you...do you understand?"

His face was devoid of emotion and he simply said, "yes I do!"

Goslyn stared at him again and said to him "when I snapped my fingers you will wake up and you'll remember everything I have told you, plus you will feel better because I had comforted you. You will also say nothing about the men in green with the flamethrowers or me appearing here as well as me saving you...this you'll do until I am ready to make my full appearance before the family of Lilo Pelekai!"

She then snapped her fingers, and Nosey looked puzzled at her before he waved goodbye to her, upon which she winked at him and smiled. He then smiled back and trotted of through the forest.

She then went into the little town of Kokoua. The small town that was Lilo's house was nearby.

Upon reaching there it was her intention to go to the Birds Of Paradise Hotel, which was owned by a Mr. Rendell Jamieson. (His first name is not mentioned in the show, so I've made one up!) In order to get a place to stay, since her instincts told her that she was going to be here for quite some time.

She then walked off into the distance to the west (the direction of the town.) with a slight smile on her face as the sunlight went threw the trees. Bird's lightly chirping, the sound of children some were in the distance laughing and playing, and a beautiful scenery in itself makes for a wonderful scene!

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter. like i said i am planning to work on my other stories for a little bit. anyway please review, i always like to see what you all think of my stories. 


	6. Part 6 New Allies

about time i update. i swear there must be some kind of epidemic of writers block happening to all the lilo and stitch writers. anyway for those of you who have already read up to chapter 5, you may want to go back and re-read chapter 3 first. because i had to change a small part of it. its about 3 quarters down the page just after lilo finds out that stitch loves her. i'd imagen you will know when the changes are finished because the rest will sound the same. now that the rambling has been done, i welcome you to my story. enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Underdogs**

**Part 6**

**New Allie**s

It was only yesterday when the grand councilwoman was discovered on the planet Earth by the UN, but already things where a lot different in the house. The grand councilwoman seemed to be more formal now than when she first arrived. At this moment in time Lilo was heading towards the door to answer it yet again. She was not expecting anyone, since it was still early in the day, so she had her hologram on just in case it was someone who she didn't know. Opening the door she was surprised to see cobra bubbles standing there in his CIA like outfit,

"Cobra, are they ready for the grand councilwoman already?"

"no, actually I'm here to see the grand councilwoman again. She asked me to get her some information on this white wolf character that was here yesterday."

"Well come on in. right now she's in Jumba's ship" and with that said Lilo took Cobra to Jumba's ship.

Upon entering the ship Lilo took Cobra to the science lab where the grand councilwoman was last known to be,

"Ah Cobra, what brings you here?"

"I have brought you the information on white wolf that you requested."

"Ah very good. Dr. Jukeba has just shown me everything that he has found, unfortunately there was not a lot of information and it wasn't very detailed."

"Well after I have told you all that I have found out, I will help Jumba get more information on him if you like.

"As you can probably tell white wolf is not his real name, its his code name. I think that may be a reason why you could not find that much information on him. I suspect that the only information you got on him are about battles that he has fought in. His real name is Virgil Grey. His origin is a small town about 20 miles south of the Scottish capital, Edinburgh. He is approximately 32 years old and has been in the army since he was 15. After training in the royal marines he became the youngest person to join the SAS, The Special Air Service, at the age of 19. Throughout his British army career he became a field commander thanks to his efforts in Iraq. He has an amazing ability to track the movements of forces, and I read that some people he's worked with think that he can see into the future because of it, though they are only rumours.

"At the age of 25 he left the British army as well as the country, wanting to start a new life in America, one away from the army. Unfortunately for him, after successfully completing the citizen's test, and a few months working in a gun shop in Alaska, he got recruited into the United States army. Thanks to his previous training in the British military he was quickly transferred from the standard army, to the Navy SEALS. At this point his code name starts to appear in the records and again so dose this rumour of him being able to see into the future.

"The origin of his code name came from the fact that every time he got injured he acted like nothing happened, then before you know it his injury was gone. I think the doctors treating him must have had a fascination with werewolves, because they where the first ones to call him wolf. The records say that he went along with it as a joke, but the officers liked the name and before he knew it, he was being called the code name 'white wolf'. The 'white' part came from the term 'white knight'. He was known to do anything he could to rescue his fellow teammates, so I guess the British army felt it suited him.

"During his time in both the British and the American training camps he was always outdoing the training records. In Britain he passed his royal marine training with a bag 15 kilograms heavier than required. The pass mark is a 48-kilometre hike with a 15-kilogram backpack to be done in 8 hours. Then when he passed his SAS training he completed a 64-kilometre hike over very rough terrain with his backpack being 13-kilograms above the required 27-kilograms, and he had to do it within 18 hours. As you would imagine he was exhausted after completing each of these tasks, but he smiled happily as he collapsed several paces away from where his fellow teammates fell. The SAS where disappointed when he resigned, because he was an exceptional sniper and vehicle operator. When he was in the SEALS he was known as a dare devil when it came to the HALO jump. The HALO jump is basically a parachute jump. HALO stands for High Altitude Low Opening and it is very dangerous. He would always open his chute later than even his instructors would open. It wasn't until after he finished his course that he told his teachers that he had already done it two times, this made them a little annoyed.

"He is known as the best in the world, and many countries agree with that statement. No matter what the mission he always carries an 18-inch knife and a custom-made desert eagle. The knife has a 4-inch handle and a 14-inch blade. I believe that was the knife he had out yesterday. The desert eagle he made himself when working at the gun shop. It has specially designed cartridges that hold 21 rounds to the standard 7 rounds. His personal favourite weapon to use on the battlefield is a heavy weapon called a mini-gun. Don't let the name fool you; the mini-gun is 18-kilograms and is mainly used on vehicles. The class he uses is the M134 Mini-gun and it can fire up to 6,000 rounds a minuet. He has only used it in battle once, but he carried a drum of ammunition that held approximately 30,000 rounds in it. The drum was estimated to weigh between 180 and 270 kilograms when it was full but he was able carry it for over 20 hours and walked a total of 60 kilometres, or so the sources say."

When Cobra finished his report, he looked up from his notes to see Jumba and the grand council woman looking a bit surprised.

"My that is very impressive indeed, and if you scale up from what humans can do to what other races can do a lot of our best units couldn't even attempt to do what he has done" (if you still don't understand, imagine how far a human would jump if we could jump like a grasshoppers (say 20 times our body length). On average we would be jumping around about 40 yards!)

"that is not possible" Jumba said interrupting a momentary silence "humans cannot be doing a 64 kilometre walk within 18 hours with any kind of weight, let alone 27-kilograms or even 40 kilograms." Jumba said wanting, not wanting to hear any nonsense. "if that was true then Earth armies would be, on scale, the best trained armies in the galaxy"

"Well the SAS is the most respected elite force in the world. And we have found evidence that the human race has been fighting against each other since the start of our race." Cobra said with a hint of pride.

While the talks with the grand council woman went on, Lilo and Stitch where in Jumba and Pleakly's bedroom trying to gain access to the intergalactic net, when they heard some groaning coming from behind them. Turning around to see where the noise was coming from they saw that the pink glass like experiment was beginning to stir. So getting of the chairs that they where sitting on, Lilo and stitch went over to greet the experiment.

"Ugh, what hit me" said the ruby, glass like experiment in perfect English. Slowly opening her eyes she saw stitch and Lilo, who had her hologram on, staring down at her, "Lilo. Stitch. Where am I? How did I get knocked out?" hearing the experiment say their names was quite surprising, but they should have known.

"we don't know. A couple of days ago you just fell out of the sky with those other two experiments beside you" Lilo said as she pointed at the other experiments lying beside this ruby one. Sitting up and looking around, the ruby experiment saw her friends beside her and that produced a smile on her face. She also saw the guy that fell out of the sky moments after she did, though the experiment did not know this at the time.

"So, who's he?" she asked

"umm, we where kind of hoping you knew who he was, because he fell out of the sky moments after you did." Lilo said to the glass experiment.

"well I'm sorry to say that I don't kno…wait. Did you say that I fell from the sky?"

"yes. There was a bright flash of light and then you fell from the sky" Lilo said to the experiment while making hand gestures to help describe what happened.

"No, that can't be right. The last thing I remember doing was umm…falling I suppose. But that was from the dream I just had. So tell me, where's angel?"

"well, angel is probably with 625 at this moment" stitch said in his native tongue. This made the glass experiment quite confused and it must have shown, because both Lilo and stitch produced confused faces.

'_Something's not right. Stitch never talks in his native tongue around Lilo. He knows she can't understand a lot of it.'_ "Stitch what are you doing? You never talk in your native tongue around Lilo. You know she can't understand most of it" the glass version of angel said to stitch, in her native tongue. This produced even more confused faces on the two standing in front of her,

"why would stitch talk any other way? I've been able to speak turo ever since I became an experiment." Lilo said in English sounding a little confused.

"WHAT! Your not an experiment! You're a human"

"No. I WAS a human, but due to a virus I became an experiment."

"Stitch, did you know about this?" the experiment asked.

"Yes, I've known about it ever since it happened"

"But why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"Well we've only just met. So we couldn't tell you when it happened" Lilo said to the experiment, all the while wondering what was the experiment talking about.

"Wait, what do you mean "we've only just met"? we've known each other for quite some time."

"like I said earlier, you fell from the sky a few days ago and are only just coming round from being unconscious" Lilo said sounding just as confused as ever.

"so you really don't know who I am?"

"sorry but we don't. Jumba theorised that you came from another dimension. I guess he's right" Lilo said with sympathy in her voice.

"So, your not the stitch I know. And your not the Lilo I know?"

"that's right" Lilo said with a slight smile on her face

"Well if that's the case, then I guess some introductions are in order. My original name is experiment 135, but the Lilo I knew called me ruby when she changed from bad to good. As you can probably tell I am made out of a fragile glass like substance, but no matter how many times I break, I can always pull myself back together. I have the ability to read minds as well as fix anything that's broken. I love to fight and I am quite self-centred.

"Now that I have introduced myself, what is your name" ruby said towards Lilo.

"huh? But you already know my name. You've been using it ever since you woke up"

"yes, I know your name is Lilo. But that wasn't the name I was talking about. What's your other name? And can you show me what you look like" ruby said with a slight giggle. Lilo got the joke instantly.

"my name is M.G.S.001. M.G.S. stands for Multiple Gene Series, and I was the first one made, as you can tell with the name. I don't have a primary function, but I can create shields, hold my breath for a very, very, very long time. I can lift over 1000 times my weight, 1050 to be precise and I can swim. Apart from those differences and the fact that all of my abilities can be improved, I have the exact same abilities as stitch" Lilo said before she turned off her hologram to reveal her experiment body. She also removed her extra arms and antennas from their hiding places.

"You know, I knew you would have a body similar to angel's and my own, and you really do suit the purple fur colour" ruby said. For quite some time after that they simply talked and in the process finding out that their universes where quite different.

Eventually the other two experiments woke up and introduced themselves, after the initial arguments similar to the one that ruby had with Lilo and stitch. Lilo and stitch found out that the weird egg shaped experiment was called Blissey. It had the ability of shape shifting and its original name was experiment 371. it seemed like a very kind experiment, but something inside stitch told him that Blissey had a bit of a naughty side to him, though he did not know what it was. Lilo and stitch also found out that the experiment similar to 627 was in actual fact 627, but the name that he preferred to be called was Demo. He seemed to be completely different than the one they knew. He spoke words other than "evil" and he seemed very nice…well to Lilo anyway. To stitch he spoke with more meaning behind his words, but the other experiments explained that their stitch and Demo had a big rivalry, even though they both respected each other. But what surprised Lilo and about this 627 was that when he was sitting upright he instantly grabbed rubies hand. This was a bit surprising, but Lilo and stitch said nothing, already knowing the answer.

'_Those two are in love with each other'_.

* * *

well as with every writer on this site please drip me a review. because even little reviews can make big changes (like getting me off my writer block chair and actually write) until we meet again. have a nice day 


	7. Part 7 The Call of Duty

well here we are with another update for you all, this continues from right after chapter 6, as in the same day. hope you like this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**The Underdogs**

**Part 7**

**The Call of Duty**

Later the same day, after cobra had shown Jumba where he managed to get the information on "white wolf", Jumba was hard at work trying to gain access to the force field controls on the suit of armour he had to play with.

"This thing is certainly advanced, but there has never been a system I couldn't hack into. Now if I can just translate this from English to turo I will be able to work much faster. Now if I do. AH HA got it, now I can be working much more efficiently." Jumba said to himself from his super computer. At this moment in time was had his computer connected to the suit of armour trying to get it off. He already was in the main systems of the armour, but due to his limited knowledge of the English language, he was working much slower than he liked. However if Jumba was looking at his monitoring equipment, he would have noticed that the life signs where beginning to flux indicating that the person inside the armour was waking up.

Pleakly was in his bedroom tiding up the bed that the three new experiments where on. Even though he was agenst them staying at the house, they all appeared to be quite nice, especially that one called Blissey. However his thoughts where suddenly interrupted, because the man that was resting on his bed was beginning to stir. Slowly the person lying on the bed opened his eyes; only too see the face Pleakly right in front of him,

"AAAAAH! That's something you don't want to wake up to!" the man said as he pushed Pleakly away from him,

"Are you ok?" Pleakly asked from a position more comfortable to the man.

"Apart from a headache and a dry throat I'm all right. Do you think you could get me a glass of water Pleakly." Pleakly turned and was about to comply with the request, when he realised what the man had said,

"Wait, how did you know my names Pleakly?"

"What are you talking about? I'm the one with the possibility of concussion. It's me Patrick. Patrick Jensen. You know I use to baby sit Lilo and Stitch. You know, I came from a dimension where this is all a cartoon." Unfortanitly for Patrick, when he mentioned the dimension thing Pleakly fainted right on top of him. Groaning loudly to himself, Patrick got up from the bed he was on and placed Pleakly where he was just lying. Patrick was still a little light headed and his legs still felt a little bit like jelly, but he managed to walk from Jumba and Pleakly's room, down the stairs, with a little help from the banister, and into the kitchen. It was here that he noticed something different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure that there was something different. Maybe it was the layout of the room, or possibly the colouring of the wall. He realised that he had not been back to see Lilo and stitch in a little bit of time, so he just assumed that they did some remodelling. Going over to the sink he collected a tall glass and got himself some water before he sat down at the table and slowly drained the glass.

Over in Jumba's lab at the exact same time that Pleakly fainted something else strange happened. Lilo had just come into the lab looking for Jumba, but he wasn't there. Stitch was out with the newly arrived experiments, and Lilo wanted to see what Jumba had found out about the other arrivals. Like, what was that strange metal cylinder that that the man had with him, or if Jumba had been successful at removing the armour from the other person. Upon entering the lab Lilo saw that Jumba had indeed been successful at removing the armour. There on the bed where herself, stitch and Victoria had left the suit of armour, was a person. It was indeed a male and he looked to be about 20 years old. He had black dreadlocks for hair and had a sort of Jamaican appearance. He was wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. His suit of armour was on a chair just next to him, all except his helmet. That was beside Jumba's super computer. It was wired up and appeared to be downloading all the information on its memory; well that's what was being said on the screen. For some reason Lilo felt the urge to turn on her hologram. She didn't know where this urge came from, and to be honest she didn't really care that much. So she activated it, changing her appearance from purple fur to tanned skin. Within moments of her doing so she heard groaning coming from the man. Looking over she saw the mans arms slowly move up to his head.

"urgh, where am I?"

"your in my uncle Jumba's ship"

"ah little girl, how long have I been out?"

"well, I'd say a couple of days. You must have hit your head or gotten absolutely drained from your trip."

"well it was an old Forerunner"

"huh? What's a Forerunner? I was talking about your inter dimensional trip. So far you've taken the least amount of time to wake up"

"wait, what are you talking about? 'Inter dimensional trip'? What the hell is that?"

"well so far there have been 5 of you people coming out of the sky. Three experiments and two humans, you included."

It was obvious that the man wanted to ask some more questions, but it was at that time that Jumba decided to come back into the lab,

"little girl what are you…oh I see your guest has woken up"

"yeah, just a second ago. So far he's just like the others, very confused aren't you, hey what are you doing?" Lilo asked the now sitting up man. He was tapping his sides franticly obviously trying to find something,

"my suit where is it! WHAT HAVE YOU SONE TO MY SUIT!"

"be calming down, your suit is right on chair. Its all there except helmet, that's at computer. I was downloading files from it so that I can be helping you get better." At this time the man had got to his armour and was just pulling out a small machinegun from an internal holster. It was at that time that Jumba realised the expression on the man's face. It was not one of confusion. It was one of anger. Before he knew what had happened, the man started to fire at him. all this happened so quickly that the man thought for sure that the alien was dead. But when he stopped firing he saw that not a single bullet hit the alien. What he also saw was that the little girl was now in front of the alien, holding out her hands, she looked quite upset.

"why did you do that! Why did you try and hurt my uncle Jumba! He went out of his way to get you out of your armour to check if you where ok and you show your thanks by trying to kill him!" tears where starting to build up around her eyes.

"wha, uncle Jumba! But he's an alien! No dought working with the covenant!"

"what are you talking about! Didn't you pay attention to a single word I said! You are in another dimension! The covenant doesn't exist here! Whatever hatred you have for aliens dose not apply here! Since you must be from a universe of constant war I am willing to give you a second chance, but if I see you raise anything in anger to any of my friends or family so help me I'll teach you a lesion you won't forget!" he didn't know what it was, but there was something in this girls voice that told him that she would indeed go through with her threat. So slowly he lowered his gun before finally putting it back into its holster. Seeing a smile brought onto this girls face actually made him feel better,

"umm what was it, Jumba. I'm sorry about trying to kill you. The little girl is right, I've been in constant war with aliens all my life, so what I did was like a reflex."

"do not be mentioning it. it was not the first time a gun has been pointed at me, and it probably won't be the last"

"But tell me, how did you block every single bullet that I fired at you?"

"That was me. I put up a force field that prevented you from hitting him."

"Wow you managed to do that. So what, you have some sort of physic power or something?"

"Well, something like that." Lilo said a bit nervously, not wanting to tell this man anything that she might regret.

"So what's your name? My name is Tyrone Johnson"

"Aloha Tyrone, my name is Lilo" she said with a smile and a wave

After the incident in the space ship, Lilo took Tyrone to the house so that he could get a drink or something to eat. Upon entering the kitchen she was surprised to see the final person that had fallen from the sky sitting at the table reading the paper with a glass of water beside him.

"oh I see you up as well. How are you feeling? Are you all right"

"yeah I'm alright Lilo. But who's your big friend there?"

"his name is Tyrone Johnson and my name is…wait how did you know my name is Lilo?"

"oh not you too. Its me Patrick. Patrick Jensen. You know I use to baby sit you and stitch. I…" Patrick was about to mention him being from a universe where this was all a cartoon, but he thought against it remembering what happened to Pleakly.

"Sorry but I have no idea who you are. I guess you came from a universe where there is another me. Hey do you know three experiments called Blissey, ruby and Demo?"

"Umm, no I can't say that I do" came Patrick's reply.

"Wow then that means there is at least three different me's somewhere out there. Wow that's umm kind of cool"

"Believe me there are more than you could imagine" Patrick said quietly to himself thinking that she could not hear him

"Wow, how many are there? Come on tell me!"

"What? You heard me. But how?" Patrick said very confused

"Well there is a reason for that, but I'm not sure if I should tell you"

"oh is that so? Well if you don't tell me that, I won't tell you how many of you there are"

"Oh come on. Please tell me. Please"

"Not until you tell me how you heard me"

"Oh all right. The reason I could hear you is because I'm an experiment now"

"You're a what!" he said placing the paper quite firmly onto the table. Tyrone had just gotten himself a glass of orange juice when he heard that. Fortunately he had no idea what an experiment was and so thought nothing of it at the time

"an experiment" Lilo said looking at the ground bashfully.

"An experiment! But how did that happen?" the shock was obvious on his face

"What are you to talking about?" Tyrone asked as he walked over to the table where Lilo and this Patrick where talking. It was at that time that Lilo told the two of them what happened to her all those years ago.

"Wow Lilo that's a bit of a sad story. So can you show me what you look like now? I mean without the hologram." Patrick said now with sympathy in his voice, even Tyrone felt sympathy for this little girl. But Tyrone's feelings where just about to turn into conflict, because it was then that Lilo turned off her hologram and revealed her experiment form. His head was beginning to hurt because of his emotions. One part of him wanted to grab one of the knife's from the counter and plunge it into this creatures head. But another part, and to be truthful a bigger part, wanted to embrace this girl in his arms because of what happened to her. In the end he decided to do what the other person in the room was doing, and that was to just stare at this girl in disbelief.

With the breaking of a new day, new challenges arose for the house. With the new arrivals in the house, as well as the family that had been living there for over 4 years, things where getting crowded meaning that Jumba had no choice but to set up his space ship as Jumba and Pleakly's bed and not breakfast. This irritated him because he wanted to work on some things that could only be done in his lab, but he knew that there was nothing that could be done about it. _'Besides, was beginning to spend too much time in lab anyway'_ he thinks to himself each time he feels like working on something that requires his lab.

Right now however, it was Pleakly that was annoyed at having the house so full of people. With the extra guests the house became impossible to clean, every time he got something cleaned there seemed to be something waiting in the shadows for him to leave so it could dirty it all up. Of course this was nonsense, but you know how often Pleakly gets hyped up about things like this. At one point he called himself a painter working on the golden gate bridge, because as soon as he finished cleaning the house he had to go back to the beginning and start all over again. Patrick and Tyrone tried to help with the house chores but everything they did, Pleakly would find something that he didn't like about it even thought there was nothing wrong with it. So they just gave up and decided to help with other things, like the shopping or gardening. Even though Pleakly was stressed he noticed that the person called Patrick seemed to be accepting his situation a lot better than the rest, like he had been in this sort of situation before. _'I guess he has had some experience with dimension travel'_ Pleakly thought as he watched Patrick pull out some weeds from a flowerbed of his.

"Finally! I've managed to clean up the house and its still clean. Now I can relax an…"Pleakly's rant was cut off by the sound of the doorbell going off. Feeling a bit better than what he did earlier, Pleakly went over to the door and answered it, after putting on his female earth disguise. Opening the door Pleakly was surprised to see cobra bubbles standing there,

"Oh cobra, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect the grand council woman. It's time for aliens to be revealed to the world"

Pleakly just nodded his head before he quietly took cobra to Jumba's ship where the grand councilwoman was staying.

Arriving at the ship cobra found the grand council woman busy typing away on Jumba's computer. She had her guard in the same room, but they where just pottering about. Some were playing cards with each other, while others where just playing solitaire. They where still wearing their armour, but without their helmets.

"maim, it is time. The government is ready for you to make your appearance" cobra said after clearing his throat loudly. This caused all the guards to look up at him as well as the grand council woman.

"_sigh_ very well then. Lets get this over with. Though I must say that I'm impressed at how quickly they've got their act together"

"I guess there taking your threat of world destruction very seriously."

"It is how it should be taken, because that future is a guarantee unless we stop Hamsterville, and soon. Well then lead on" cobra gave her a single nod before he took her to the limousine that was waiting to take her to the airport, and from there straight to the UN headquarters. Her guards, after collecting their helmets, followed every step of the way. When they all left, Pleakly just sighed,

"well this is probably going to be the most peaceful day that we will have for a VERY long time now. Well at least Nani will be happier now that all of those people have left" he said to himself, wanting to end on a happier note, before heading to his garden to enjoy his last day of his peaceful earth life.

Arriving back in the kitchen Pleakly saw Nani at the table removing some groceries from some brown paper bags. He also saw Tyrone come in from the hall carrying another 4 bags the rest of the rest of the shopping.

"I saw cobra take the grand council woman and her guards away. I saw them all leave in a limo. You know sometimes I wonder how on earth they manage to get those things up our drive. Anyway thanks Tyrone for helping me with the grocery shopping. Do you think you could help me put it all away as well?"

"Not at all. You've been kind enough to let me stay here in your house. The least I can do is help out in whatever way I can." Tyrone said as he placed the final bag onto the table, he then started to put the items that belonged in the fridge away. They where about the only items the only items he could put away since he didn't know where anything else went.

Over on the other side of the island at a logging company, Lilo, who had her hologram on at the time, was talking to the Forman about Gantu.

"Well his size and strength can be intimidating at times, but apart from that he is a really good worker. He follows orders well enough but he is a bit hesitant when I ask him to work with that creature you gave us a few years back. I think his last job totally destroyed his self-confidence though. I mean it shows when people thank him, or when he dose anything good or bad. I can remember the first time I said good job to him. He asked me to repeat it about a dozen times" the Forman, who looked like an exact copy of an olden day logger who used axes (red and black squared shirt, thick brown beard with matching hair and a little over weight).

"Well that's good to hear. So he's been acting fine then. No sign of anger or criminal activity?"

"Nope, he's been acting like a perfect citizen. If you ask me though, I personally can't see how Gantu could possibly do anything to wind up in prison. I'm also surprised to hear that you're his parole officer."

"I'm not really. Its just that cobra bubbles can be very busy and since he knows that I'm very trust worthy, so when he can't get anyone else to do it he asked me to check up on him. I want to be in the police when I'm older" Lilo said keeping her innocent little girl act going.

Deep in the forest stitch was talking to the deforestator about Gantu (note: these conversation between the stitch and the deforestator are in their native tongue).

"Gantu seems to have changed dramatically. He doesn't act at all like he use too. I mean he's helpful and actually enjoys his work, I think. He's a little hesitant when working with me, but I guess he is still not use to being around experiments yet. But I can bet you anything that he will get over it. I mean everyone working here likes me, and they are telling Gantu that I'm friendly and I think he I beginning to trust them. But its still early days, everything can change in time. I mean just look at you for an example."

"So he is not doing anything bad or suspicious?"

"Nope, he seems to be working just like everyone else. If he was doing anything suspicious I would have ether seen it, or heard about it. I mean the workers here tell me everything, and to be honest most of the stuff I would rather not hear" the deforestator said with confidence in his voice.

Back over with Lilo. The Foreman had just shown her where Gantu was working. He was picking up tree trunks and placing them on an articulated lorry, so that they could go off and get processed into floorboards or other things made of hardwood. For some time the two of them had just stood there watching Gantu pick up log after log, he was working slightly faster than the person operating the crane from another articulated lorry nearby.

"He has improved our production rate dramatically, and cut costs quite a bit as well. I am really grateful that you suggested us to cobra bubbles" the Forman said breaking the silence. Lilo was about to reply when a large, low whistle sounded signalling that it was lunchtime to all the workers. Hearing the whistle Gantu dropped the log that he had just picked up and turned to go and get his lunch. As he turned he saw the Forman standing beside a little girl wearing sea green shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Afternoon sir. Afternoon Lilo" Gantu said as he walked up to the two of them.

"Gantu, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like being called 'sir'. Its far too formal for what we do, and it makes me sound like my old man. Just call me Jack. You know, my name"

"Will do si…I mean Jack. So what are you doing here Lilo?"

"I'm here to check up on you. Just to make sure your behaving"

"oh you don't have to worry about a thing. I am behaving and I have to say this job is countless times better than my last. I am actually enjoying it here. Everyone is just so nice and friendly."

"Well that's good to hear" Lilo said with a big smile.

"Well you better get going to lunch, or you might not get anything to eat" the Forman said with a smile. Gantu just nodded before walking off to the main building.

For the rest of the day Lilo and stitch played with Victoria and the new experiments. The experiments where surprised to see that Victoria was also an experiment but they quickly got use to it, finally accepting that they where indeed in a different universe. At this moment in time the weather was preventing them from going outside, in other words it was raining pretty heavily outside, so they where all at Lilo's house watching a documentary about Elvis. The show was about halfway through when it was suddenly cut off and in its place was a special news report from the UN. Irritation was evident on Lilo's face when this happened, and she really didn't want to watch the news, so she changed the channel hoping to find something else to watch. It was here that she realised that the news report was very important, because the next channel that she turned too also had the news report on. Still not wanting to watch it she tried all the channels she could, only to discover that the news report was on every channel she went to. With it being on so many different Lilo decided to see what was so important that it had to be shown on every single channel out there.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen. The government has just released word that aliens do exist. We now take you live to the United Nations headquarters where an alien will actually speak to the world"

Hearing this Lilo knew instantly what was going to happen, and she suspected that everyone in the household would know as well. Still she wanted the rest of her family, and guests to see this epic event. So while some boring news reporter talked about something Lilo didn't care about, she quickly went off and got everyone from the house and space ship, this included Nani who had the day off. Within a few minuets the TV was surrounded by 1 experiment, 3 if you included Lilo and Victoria, two aliens, and 5 dimension travellers, 3 of which where also experiments.

For some time an American politician went into length about stuff that most people where not interested in, most of which where reasons as to why the government had kept the knowledge of aliens a secret. Just as Lilo was about to get very board the politician finally got the part that everyone in the world was waiting for.

"for decades people have been arguing about life on other planets, and for an equal amount of time that argument has had evidence for both sides, all of it coming and going. But now we can confirm that aliens do indeed exist. Now an alien has come to us in search of help, and as a noble race we will answer her call. She will tell you what is happening and what will happen to us if we do not act. Now it is with my great pleasure to introduce the grand councilwoman of the galactic federation" he finished while gesturing off screen with his right hand. Slowly the camera moves in the direction that was indicated by the hand, until a double door came into view. As soon as the camera stopped moving the doors opened up to reveal cobra bubbles walking in, being followed by the grand councilwoman, who was equipped with her collar. She had to bend down a little to get her collar through the door, but her expression on her face was one of determination. The gasps that where heard coming from the TV where mind boggling, even the camera shook a when she came through the door, probably due to the shock of the camera guy. Slowly she walked up to the podium where the politician once stood, and started to speak.

"Greetings citizens of earth. As you already know I am known as the grand councilwoman, and that is all you need to know at this time. For we have a much bigger crisis on our hands. The galactic federation is in dire need of your help. A criminal mastermind known as Dr. jack von Hamsterville has managed to over through me and has take over the empire. Unfortunately once his power rush ends, which trusting him wont be all that long, he will spread out and take over the entire galaxy and beyond. That means that he will come here and ether enslave or, more likely, destroy your entire race" This caused the entire room to fill with chatter, most of it was complaints while others where just confused. "yes, yes I know this is all very sudden. But let me assure you, what I am saying is a very possible future unless you act now! Now, you may think that this situation is useless, but I have good information telling me that your armies are certainly trained well enough for this fight and all that you require is the technology to get to the galactic federation. This is something that I am willing to give you all. I have a top scientist already working on the means to give all your ships the speed and power they require to reach the federation, as well as defensive weaponry for them. The estimation from him is two years for all of this technology to be installed onto your ships. I hope you all will stand up for the defence of the human race. You are already much more advanced than most races your age and in doing this act you will ensure that humanity has a future in both this universe, and in the galactic federation. The federation will compensate everything that you will loose in this war. As I said earlier I hope you will take up this fight, I know from the history of your people that you are a warrior race that can show compassion as well as have an understanding of technology. Your race is a unique race and I can see great potential in it if you can only achieve world peace. Something that I think this war will bring to you. After all a saying that comes from your people is a perfect example in this time, 'something good always emerges from something bad'. Your history is filled with examples of this and I hope it will happen again."

The grand councilwoman then bowed to everybody before taking her leave out of the same door that she emerge from, cobra following her out of the room and closing the door behind them. The camera turned back to the reporter, but no one in the household listened to him. In fact they turned off the TV. Everyone was quiet, no one spoke but everyone had the same thing on his or her mind,

'_The world will never be the same after this.'_

The first person to get up was Jumba, who knew that he had a lot of work to do and wanted to get started on engine plans. Next was Tyrone, who knew his military training would most defiantly come in handy in this upcoming war. Finally the rest of the group started to move. Nani to get the dinner ready, Pleakly to help Nani in the kitchen, and the rest to go outside and enjoy one of the last normal days they will have in a long time. It was useful that it had stopped raining sometime during the news report and the sun had come out in full force, because it looked like nothing would stop these people from going outside, they had a lot on their minds to think about.

* * *

hope you liked this chapter. please tell me in a review. but now for something that you ether know about (you keep an eye out on my profile) or you don't. there will be another marathon coming up. i have about half of it written up...on paper, so it might take me a little bit of time to finish it. unlike my last marathon, this will be for only one story and its a new one. more info on it soon so keep looking 


	8. Part 8 Gathering the Troops

Well here we are, another update for you all. i'm really sorry about the wait, but my work didn't understand the term "free time". that and i've started driving lessions which cut into my time alot. but anyway enough with the excuses, onto the story!

**The Underdogs**

**Part 8**

**Gathering the Troops**

It was a beautiful, warm morning, one that you would expect to get from the Hawaiian Islands. The birds where happily chirping away in the trees, while the people of the island started to prepare their shops. Getting rid of the dirt and rubbish of their store floors, bringing out fresh produce that smelled so nice that some where tempted to actually eat them right there and then. You would never have expected that just the day before the entire world was told that aliens do indeed exist, and that one of their empires needed the help of the human race.

Over at the house that we all know very well, everyone was just getting up from a good night sleep. This isn't to say that they wanted to get up at this moment in time. Oh no the household was woken up thanks to someone knocking on the door pretty loudly. Being the closest to the front door it was Lilo who went to get it, but it being still too early in the morning, for her anyway, she didn't realise that she looked like an absolute mess. I mean her antennas where wrapped around each other in knots, her purple fur was sticking up in quite a number of places, and her face had small traces of drool around her mouth.

She had just opened the door when she realised exactly what she looked like and that it was also too late to turn on her hologram, she also could not pretend to be a dog because just moments ago she had told the person at the door that she was coming. She did try it though; she went down on all fours just as the person at the door came into view,

"Lilo you know you shouldn't answer the door like that, even if the existence of aliens is now public news" cobra said with a bit of a smile as he saw Lilo on the floor.

"Oh thank god its you cobra. I didn't realise that I looked like an experiment until just after I had opened the door. Its still too early for me."

"I'm sorry about that Lilo, but right now I'm here to see Jumba and someone called Tyrone Johnson" cobra finished looking at a piece of paper.

"oh right, Jumba's designing new space ships for us isn't he. But why do you want to see Tyrone?"

"he contacted me, through Jumba, yesterday saying that he has had vigorous military training and that he could be a very big help. Since he contacted he through Jumba I knew he was not from this planet, so I decided to see him for myself."

"yeah he isn't from this planet. He kind of flew in from another dimension a couple of days ago where he has been constantly fighting an alien race called the covenant. Well that's what he's told me anyway" Lilo was half expecting cobra to be slacked jawed from hearing that, but when she looked back at him she saw that his expression hadn't changed a bit. _'Dugh Lilo! This is cobra where talking about, he doesn't get altered by anything!'_

Leading cobra into the kitchen Lilo found that she was not the only person up. Jumba was sitting at the table reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee just within reach. At the coffee machine Nani had just taken a sip out of her cup, and the expression on her face told Lilo that it was a bit too hot. Looking up from her coffee Nani saw Lilo standing there, all fuzzy and purple, and right behind her stood cobra bubbles.

"Lilo! You didn't go and answer the door looking like that did you!" Nani said when she noticed Lilo did not have her hologram on,

"sorry Nani, but its still too early to think straight"

"well, at least it was cobra and not someone that didn't know about you" Nani said just after a sigh of defeat. _'Man David really is making me soft!'_

"Good morning Nani. I see Lilo is still not gotten use to the idea of relying on a watch" Cobra said getting the attention of everyone in the room. "now Jumba have you gotten the blueprints of our new space force ready?"

"Yes, have finished them. Nothing has changed from your previous design except the power source, the engines and the shields. I must complement you earthlings, design of your ships is surprisingly effective." Jumba said as he put down his newspaper, quickly drained his cup of coffee, and then walked off to his bedroom to collect some things.

"now, Nani do you know where this Tyrone Johnson is at this time?"

"sure, he sleeps in Jumba's ship with the rest of our new visitors. Do you want to see him?"

"yes. He contacted me yesterday about wanting to join the military"

"ok, why don't you wait here while Lilo goes and gets him." Nani said, acting like a good host should. Cobra just nodded before he slowly walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

While cobra sat down, Lilo walked out of the house and went off to get Tyrone, knowing that objections where out of the question. Just as she was about to reach the ship, she heard someone come up behind her.

"morning bugee-boo. What are you doing out here"?" stitch asked as he walked up beside her.

"Cobra wants to see Tyrone. Supposidly he contacted cobra yesterday wanting to join our military force. So I'm going to get him"

"Oh" was all that stitch could think of saying. The rest of the trip to Jumba's ship was in silence, but since the ship was less than 50 feet away it wasn't really hard to do. Upon arriving in the ship, Lilo and stitch where bombarded with the sound of snoring,

"man how can three experiments and two men make so much noise" Lilo said to stitch as they went further into the ship,

"make that three experiments and one man" a voice said from behind Lilo and stitch. Turning around quickly they saw Tyrone standing there with a grin on his face. He was wearing a pair of dark green shorts that went down to his knees, and a black t-shirt. He also had a pair of wood brown hiking boots. All these clothes where made by Pleakly, under close examination by Tyrone himself.

"oh Tyrone there you are. Stitch and me came to get you because cobra bubbles is here to see you. He said it was about wanting to join the military" Lilo said, wanting to confirm if its true

"yes that right. Thanks to Jumba I managed to contact him yesterday just after that news report about the galactic federation. I told him about my situation and he wanted to see me. Just to confirm I suppose." Tyrone said as started to make his way to the ship entrance, "so Lilo are you going to show me where he is, or am I going to have to guess where he is?"

"oh sorry, he's in the kitchen, follow me" she said before jogging in front of Tyrone and stitch and then continuing out of the ship.

"umm, Stitch isn't it, you sure you want her to be your girlfriend. I mean she has an endless supply of energy"

"yeah, but so do I. We complement each other perfectly" stitch said as Tyrone and himself followed Lilo out of the ship, at a much more acceptable pace for the time of morning it was.

Arriving back in the kitchen, Lilo saw Jumba was back in the room as well as Pleakly, but Nani had gone. There was also a duffle bag on the table beside Jumba's laptop,

"so Lilo where is Tyrone Johnson?" cobra asked, he was still seated at the table, but he had a cup of coffee beside him.

"oh, I must have left him and stitch behind but they should be here in a minuet" Lilo said without a trace of tiredness. "hey why is there a duffle bag on the table?"

"that is being mine. Am having to go away to help with the construction of new space ships" Jumba said from his position hear the door.

"your going away. Well how long will you be gone for?" Lilo asked, feeling a little bit sad,

"Am not knowing. Could be a month, could be the entire two years it will take to build the fleet" Jumba said with sadness swimming in his voice,

"your going away for two years! You can't go Jumba, I'll miss you too much" Lilo said with tears in her eyes.

"be drying your eyes little girl. I'll, miss you too. But I must be going. Or else Hamsterville will destroy everything that…that I have grown to love." Jumba said after embracing Lilo in a hug.

"_Sniff_ what do you mean Jumba?"

"I have grown very attached to this world. The life you have here, little girl, is filled with wonders that I have never seen before. You see, every planet I have been too, every colony I have visited, is filled with cities and lost customs that where once important. But Earth is different. The people of earth still hold onto their customs, even though they are thousands of years old, and now very impractical.

"Just take our home, Hawaii. Every day hundreds of people arrive and go, but still people sing the 'aloha oie' to them when they leave, and they still give flower necklaces to the people who arrive. Do you know how many dollars your community spends on those necklaces? A lot more than Nani gets a year I'd imagine.

"That is just one reason of many that I have to help this planet. But the most important reason I have to save it is you, my Ohanna"

"you really mean that, Jumba?" Lilo said looking up into the eyes of her uncle

"of course I do, Lilo" Jumba said with a smile. But his soft smile could have also been an attempt to suppress an even greater smile, because Lilo was quite surprised at hearing her name come out of the evil genius's mouth. But she simply smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head, tears evident on the pink fur around her eyes.

Meanwhile, across the galaxy on the planet Turo Hamsterville decided to have some fun with his newfound power, and the best way to do that, he thought anyway, was to go primitive and do what the earthlings did in, what was known to them as, the time of the Romans. He created the first ever 'Hamsterville games'.

"now then you simpletons you, the idea of these games is to survive. As you can see you are divided into two teams of 5 and to make things simple, for your all so simple brains, the teams are called 'red team' and 'blue team'. Now the only weapons available to you are your own bodies and those swords on the wall behind your team.

Now get to the fighting, so that you may entertain your emperor." Hamsterville said before sitting down of a gold throne with red cushions. He was wearing big gold crown that was the exact same as the one that he wore when Lilo went into the future thanks to skip, but of course he doesn't know that. His throne over looked an arena that was very similar to the arenas in the roman days, except it was created with modern conveniences like cinema and theatre seats. In the centre stood the two teams, one was wearing blue clothing while the other wore red. Behind them on the wall where swords and shields just where Hamsterville said they would be.

Hearing that their emperor was board, the two teams ran to the walls behind them and collected the swords and shields. Then they ran back into the centre of the ring, screaming and weapons waving in the air. To Hamsterville the sounds they where making where like nothing he had ever heard before. Sure he heard people yell and scream in prison, even as they went into a fight, but this was different. They where screaming and shouting, charging into battle, getting ready to sacrifice for battle just for his own amusement, and no one else.

Time seemed to slow down as he watched his people charge into combat. Every single step, every single breath they took, it was like poetry in motion, well to Hamsterville anyway. They where just a meter apart when their sword lowered to attack their opponent. It was all in perfect motion by everyone fighting, until the swords came to within an inch of their selected target, when they stopped. It was the same with every combatant, they would strike at their target with what appeared to be all their might when they stopped mere inches from who they where attacking.

"What is going on? I said attack each other! So why are you not attacking?" Hamsterville partially screamed at his people. Hearing that their emperor was unhappy, they raised their weapons and tried to attach each other once again. But once again the swords stopped before they got close enough to actually damage their opponent.

Seeing that his people where trying to please him, Hamsterville realised that they where still under his command. But this only brought questions and answers that annoyed his brain,

"My mind altering EMP must not have altered their natural goodness, which means they will do anything I say, except attack another person, and I'd bet that includes themselves as well. I'd imagine the only person who can override this is that annoying prison guard, since he was the closest person to the EMP. Its such a shame that all the prisoners in wing I was in are now brain dead thanks to being so close to the EMP" Hamsterville said to himself before dismissing everyone in the arena, before leaving himself.

Back on planet earth Tyrone had just convinced cobra to allow him to fight in the upcoming battle. They where just about to follow Jumba, who had left moments ago to go to cobra's car outside, when cobra looked at stitch and said to him that he would be of great help if he came as well. Stitch didn't have time to say anything before cobra left the house with Tyrone close behind him. Nani had left minuets before so that she could get to work, and it was a good thing too. Because the look on stitch face said that he was actually considering it. But what was even more worrying was that Lilo had a face saying the same thing. This worried Pleakly because he knew that it would be hard for stitch to resist something like this being a monster and all, and he also knew that if stitch went, Lilo would be right beside him. Leaving the room Pleakly prayed that this wouldn't happen, because he knew that if stitch went, Lilo would go. And if Lilo went, that meant that Nani would probably kill Jumba as well as himself because of it. Arriving in his bedroom that he shared with Jumba, Pleakly found that the room was an absolute tip.

"Jumba, why did you go and make this room into a pigsty! I had it clean just ten minuets ago. Ten minuets ago! Honestly you'd think evil geniuses don't like having things clean." Pleakly complained to no one before he started to tidy up his bedroom…again.

Across on the other side of town, in the Birds of Paradise Hotel, Mr. Jameson was doing his usual rounds of his hotel, making sure things where going smoothly, hearing both the good and the bad comments about the staff and the hotel. You know basic stuff someone like him would be doing. He had just completed his rounds when one of the more recent guests, a miss **Goslyn Waddlemeyer,** came over to him. Even though she had been with them for a couple of days, he has heard many strange things from his staff concerning this young woman. One of his room cleaners told him that she had found oil stains on the sheets of her bed. Of course he told her that it was ridicules and dismissed it right away.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find, Nani Pleakly?"

"I'm afraid she's out giving one of her water skiing tours at the moment. Why, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to ask about her sister. You see I'm just fascinated by her dog"

"Ah, that would be Lilo. She has many strange pets all over the island, but I think you mean the blue one. Oh what did Nani say his name was? Sam? No that's not it, umm st, st, stitch! Ah yes that's it. his name is stitch. Strange thing that stitch. I sear its not a dog, but it seems friendly enough especially when Lilo's about. Do you know that Lilo had a crush on my son, and that she dressed up her dog so that he wouldn't find out. Oh that was a strange day that was, but it really moved me. It was one of the main reasons why I hired Nani." Mr. Jameson said to **Goslyn Waddlemeyer. After hearing that story, Goslyn was a little surprised to hear that Lilo had a crush on a boy, since she thought she was a lesbian, but she just dismissed it, thanked Mr. Jameson and went off to search for Nani.**

Deep in the heart of nowhere there stood a building. This building looked very out of place since its surroundings where completely empty and the building looked incredibly advanced. But the strangest thing about this building was that some of it was on stilts. But it was explainable when you noticed the surroundings. White. White was all that you could see wherever you looked, except for the sky of course which was blue. The building in question was a matching white all over it. Even the roof was white as well as everything on it, which included several satellite dishes, several antennas and a telescope dome. You would be forgiving if you thought this building was small thanks to its colour, but truth be told this place was huge. I mean it took up acres of apace, and that was just above ground. Going under ground we find that it goes under ground for quite some distance before coming to a very large room. This is where we find the grand councilwoman, Virgil Grey or white wolf, and several members of the UN, the British member and the American member; there were also quite a number of scientists and other military people.

"I would like to thank you for coming out here to see our latest weapon." One of the scientists said to the group. He had a deep Scottish scent, but was understood by all who was there. "Truth be told, if we had more time to prepare we would have gotten chairs for you to sit down on. But anyway, welcome to Britain's most secret weapons research facility. I am Thomas McDonald, the leading scientist here and I have been told to show you our lovely little girl. Right reveal the tank!"

Thomas was standing in front of something that was concealed by a giant white sheet that was connected to a crane that on the of the room they where in, which was 12 metes high. Hearing the command to reveal the tank, the man at the crane controls lifted the white sheet to reveal one hell of a tank. This thing was huge, over 6 meters in height and over 8 meters wide. They where facing it from the front and all they could see were guns, guns, and more guns. Some of them looked really quite advance while others where easy to tell what they where.

"this is our pride and joy, the Baneblade. On her turret she is fitted with a special battle cannon that dose 50 percent more damage than even the best battle cannon out in public knowledge, while still maintaining their range and accuracy. It also has another class of battle cannon on its hull that dose extraordinary damage, even when its compared by its other battle cannon, but its range is reduced by about three quarters. It's fitted with 6 heavy machine guns, and its main battle cannon, the one on mounted on the turret, has a co-axial light cannon beside it, basically making sure that turrets target gets destroyed. Finally, it has two advanced beam weapons that run of its generator, giving them unlimited amounts of shots that can pierce through armour like it was butter. Speaking of armour, the Baneblade is surrounded 220mm of thermal resistant armour. Basically this girl is the ultimate tank in both long and short range, she can give out more damage than an entire platoon, and can receive just as much as she takes . The only real problem is that she weighs in at 316 tones and has a top speed of only 25 kph on roads, it's reduced to about 18kph off roads." Thomas finished as he looked back at his creation once more. "So are there any questions?"

"Yeah, how many people dose it take to crew it, and how long would it take to train them to use it?" the American member of the UN asked.

"it takes 10 people to crew: One commander, one driver, one communications-operator, three gunners, three loaders, and one engineer. Each person shouldn't take more than three weeks to be able to operate her, less if they are already familiar with the challenger 2"

"how much dose it cost to make, and how long will it take to make?" the grand councilwoman asked.

"the estimated build time, with all the parts, is about 6 months. The build cost is estimated at about 15 million pounds. Now that includes training of troops to operate it and it being fully loaded when it comes out of production. Now are there any more questions?"

"how soon can you start production?" was all that Virgil said, not even bothering to raise his hand.

"umm, we could start immediately"

"then stop asking for questions and start making them. We have 2 years in which to build as many as we can, and I want to see at least 10" Virgil finished.

"now just wait one minuet Virgil" the British UN member started before Virgil put up his hand stopping.

"Sir it was voted that I would lead our men on the field, and I say that this war machine is our best chance of actually winning this war"

"yes but the cost of building suck a…"

"I was there when the grand councilwoman said that the galactic federation would compensate in exchange for our help. I trust money was in that compensation"

"yes, it was" said the grand councilwoman.

"well then I can't see any reason why you would object. Besides can you really put a price on our survival?"

Hearing this the UN member just stayed quiet knowing that he was defeated.

"now about starting on those new tanks" Virgil said directing his attention back to the scientist. The scientist quickly replied with "right away" before he ran off to the other scientist to begin work.

"Those tanks will be fine symbols for the 'Terra Federation'" the grand councilwoman said to the remaining people. The 'terra federation' was decided as the human races empire name, just after the presentation to the world about aliens being real.

"I can't agree more, but we, of the united states of America, have a black project of our own that I think will come quite in handy. If you all would like to follow me I will take you to see it" the American member of the UN said. Everyone there just nodded their heads before leaving the scientists to work on the 'symbols'.

Surprisingly the trip to the next research facility was not all that long. In fact it was barley half an hour, this was done by helicopter of course. They flew to a small island right in the middle of the artic sea. The American UN member told everyone there that the island was called shadow mosses, and that it was a nuclear storage facility. The structure they saw was nothing like the British research facility. Where the British facility was only one or two stories, this building was about 4 stories. It was built just like a factory, but then again it was suppose to be a nuclear storage facility. Landing on a helipad just outside a hanger, they where greeted by several guards.

"Greeting, we where told of your arrival. If you would like to follow us we will take you to see rex."

After taking a small transport truck across the island, and them going down two cargo lifts, they finally arrived in a giant hanger bay. Now this bay was huge, over twenty meters high easily, but that was not the thing that mist concerned them. The thing that drew their attention the most was a giant bipedal tank sitting in the middle of the room. It must have been at least 12 meters high and its face had a sort of resemblance to a tyrannosaurs rex. Facing it, it had a shield like thing on its right, and on its left was a very powerful looking gun. The American UN member had a smile on his face from the expressions of his colleges.

"this beauty is called Metal Gear Rex0023B, though we just call it metal gear rex. Its main weapon, as you can see, is the large rail gun on its right shoulder, which is to our left. The shield like thing on its other shoulder is actually a ray dome. You see you only need one pilot to operate it, and he sits in the beak just above us. The pilot is completely sealed in the cockpit so it uses the ray dome to see."

"Very interesting. But what would happen if the ray dome was destroyed?" Virgil said still in a little bit of awe.

"good question. You see if the ray dome was destroyed, which is pretty unlikely, the beak opens up and allows the pilot to operate manually. Unlike the Baneblade, Metal Gear Rex can move at over 140kph. Admittedly it doesn't have the close quarter firepower of the baneblade, but it dose have the same armour and the same thickness. It also can use its feet as close combat weapons if it needed to, as well as a powerful laser that, as far as we know, can cut through anything. But its main ability is launching missiles form great distances from the rail gun itself. This means that it is a stealth weapon, since it doesn't use any propellants. Basically you got yourself one hell of a long range weapon" the American UN member finished proudly.

"well, can you make any more right now?" was all that was asked and surprisingly it was by the British UN member.

"I'm afraid that we can't make any more at the moment. But this one is fully operational and just waiting for a field test"

"somehow I think we might just win this war" Virgil said very confidently before turning and leaving the hanger.

...  
well there you are, another chapter for you to enjoy, please tell me what you think of it. now for something that i need to do to prevent being suied. the Baneblade is property of "games workshop" and was only used in this story because it is really cool and i've waited a long time to use it in a story! metal gear rex is property of hideo kojima (i thinks thats how you spell his name) and again was used for the same reason. and finally, the marathon still dosen't have an official release date, but i have just finished writing it all...on paper. now all i've got to do it copy it into the computer. but that might take some time knowing my luck!


	9. Part 9 Final Preparations

right, sorry about the wait for this chapter, but you won't believe how hard some of this was to write. i had the ideas, it was just getting the right words down. anyway enough with my excuses, read and enjoy...i hope.

**

* * *

**

**The Underdogs**

**Part 9**

**Final Preparations**

It was now well into the middle of the day, in fact some people would actually say that it was more evening than day. Nani was just finishing up her final task of the day, when a woman walked up to her.

"hi are you Nani Pleakly?" the woman asked. Turning around Nani saw that it was the newest guest, who's name escaped her at this moment in time, though she has heard many strange things about her.

"yes, I'm Nani. How may I help you?" It was strange, because as soon as she said this the woman, who's name was Goslyn Waddlemeyer Nani remembered, looked around to see if anyone was in ear shot before a very sober expression came onto her face.

"Nani I want to talk to you about Lilo. You see, I know about the experiments"

Back at the house, stitch was busy thinking about what he should do. He knew he would be a great asset to this attack force, but he had Lilo now. His life was as close to perfect as he could ever dream it to be. But if he did this, then the prospect of galactic peace would be within sight and it would be thanks to him, and that would make Lilo proud of him. Because of all this pondering he didn't notice the fact that Lilo was looking quite worried. She had over heard what cobra had said to stitch, and she knew that he would be very tempted to go, but she knew that in the end he would stay for her. But was that really what she wanted? What she wanted was for stitch to be happy and she knew that deep down stitch would not be all that happy if he sat back and let this war go on without him.

'_He has changed his entire out look on life for me. Would it be fair if I didn't let him do this? If I made him stay with me? What am I saying, I can't make him stay with me. He stays with me because he wants to. Because he wants to make me happy and because he loves me. Stitch is my life and I feel complete whenever he is near me. But the look on his face is just so, confused. He wants to go. I can see it in his eyes. But he wants to stay with me…wait, that's it! If I am to one day officially marry stitch I need to see his life as much as he needs to see mine. I need to experience what his life use to be! I need to see what his chaotic life was in order to further understand him! But that means going to war. No, no talking myself out of this! I have to do this! I have to understand stitch as much as he understands me! Only then can we be a perfect couple!_'

Looking up Lilo saw that stitch had his ears down, which made her feel rotten. So turning off her hologram, so that stitch could see the honesty of her words, Lilo asked stitch a simple question,

"stitch are you going to fight in this war?"

"Lilo, why are you asking me this? You know that I would never leave you. That I could never leave you. Your too precious to me to risk my life in something like this war. No I'm not going to fight in it."

"but they could really use you. After all you're the last experiment that isn't tame, and not actually scared of this thing"

"very true Lilo, but I've made up my mind. I'm staying here with you."

"stitch. There's, there's something that you need to know. You know me as well as I know myself. I've told you everything, even things that I haven't told Nani. But I don't know you very well"

"no Lilo, you know me just as good as I know you"

"that's not true, and you know it. I've known you ever since you came to this planet. But before that I know next to nothing about your life."

"well that's because there isn't really that much to say about it"

"I know that. But I would like to know your mind at that time of your life. I would like to know why you did the things you did" slowly taking Lilo's bluish purple coloured claw in his own he started to get what Lilo was going to say.

"Lilo please tell me that you're not thinking about going off to fight in this war"

"no stitch, I'm not thinking about it. I've already made my mind up. I, I'm going to fight in it." Hearing this stitch was shocked.

"but, why? Why do you want to see such horrible things so close?"

"to get to know you better, stitch. To understand everything about you, be it the good, or the bad."

"but seeing the battlefield can change a person to the point of insanity"

"I know that. But I have to do this, if not for you, then for myself. Stitch you may not feel that I need to see this, but I do! I need to see this part of your life! Only then will I feel I truly understand you." Lilo said with a shaky, but determined voice.

"well if that's the way you feel. Let me be the one to guide you through it" stitch said with such feeling, he even had the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Hearing this Lilo's own eyes started to water up before she moved her head to stitch's shoulder where she cried tears of happiness, though some where of worry.

"thank you stitch. Thank you for understanding" she said as she brought her arms around his waist and just sat their beside him, with the orange sky of the sunset behind them, all the while stitch stroked her back reassuringly.

Unknown to the two of them, Pleakly was watching them from the house. He couldn't make out what they where saying, but he could see, and feel, the emotion that they where pouring out to each other. He still wasn't use to the idea of their relationship, but it was times like this when he found it simply adorable. He hated to admit it, but those two where indeed head over heels in love. Turning away from the window, he secretly prayed that this war would not destroy something so beautiful as their love.

It was dinnertime when Nani finally came home from work. Normally she comes hoe from work a good hour before dinner, unless there is something important that needed done at the hotel. So it wasn't all that unusual for her to arrive home this late. But what was unusual was that she had a guest with her.

"Nani, who this person you brought with you?" Pleakly asked from the table when he noticed the woman behind Nani. Lilo was glad that she had decided to have her hologram on at this moment in time.

"well, her name is Goslyn Waddlemeyer, and she's here because she knows about the experiments, and she wanted to talk to you Lilo" Nani said while offering Goslyn a seat, which she gladly accepted.

"but Nani, I've never seen her before."

"well that's because I'm from another dimension. You see where I come from, we protect the world from a group called the "Great Darkness" and we recently set up an alarm system to detect when emotions have gone through the roof within the space of a galaxy. That's the sure tell tale sign of the great darkness being there. Now when I got here I did find evidence of the great darkness, but it was only a scouting squad, which means that they are not here."

"Wow that's cool" Lilo said "but why did you say 'we'? Wait is there another me in your dimension?"

"Why yes. There is a Lilo and stitch in my dimension. And they do help me and my group fight off the great darkness"

"cool" was all that Lilo and stitch said when they heard this.

For the rest of the night, well until Nani told Lilo, stitch, ruby, demo and Blissey to go to bed anyway, it was just one big question and answer session. Goslyn was surprised to find that Lilo and stitch where boyfriend and girlfriend, since where she came from Lilo was, well she played for the other team if you get what I mean, and this really surprised the family, but no one more so than stitch, but Lilo was certainly a close second.

However, the Q and A session was finished when bedtime came around. Lilo was a little annoyed, because their guest was really quite cool. But Nani would have no arguing about the matter, so Lilo had to surrender. Goslyn had to go back to the hotel anyway, so it wasn't really all that big an issue.

The next day Lilo and stitch where up bright and early. It wasn't because of Nani, or hula class, or even a faulty alarm clock. It was because they wanted to get to the recruiting office before anyone who knew them would see what they where up to. So getting out of the house before any other person was up, let alone being able to see them leave, Lilo and stitch took off into town.

However unknown to them, they where spotted. Ruby was looking out of the window of Jumba's space ship when she noticed two experiments leaving the house, one blue and one purple. For a split second she wondered who stitch was running off with, when she remembered Lilo's second face.

Now she was even more curious. Where were they going? And why where they doing it so early? Suspecting more than allowed romance in the making, she decided to follow them. Of course if they where going to be doing that level of romance, she would avert her eyes and give them some privacy, for a short amount of time anyway.

Lilo and stitch made excellent time getting to the recruiting office, and thanks to them being experiments, had no real problem getting into the army. The only real problem they had was when they where asked what numbers they where. Stitch was fine. But the problem came with Lilo. Since she was the second newest experiment made, and one of Jumba's biggest secrets, her number wasn't in the military database that now included Jumba's experiments. Thankfully stitch had anticipated this and with a quick distraction, inputted the data on the M.G.S. series into the system. Of course leaving out the fact that they where once human.

However all this good luck, was bound to run out soon, and it so happened to run out when they left the office. They where talking to each other about how they where going to prepare for the war, when they bumped into someone. Now this person was someone they knew, so that made their bad luck even worse, but it was the fact that they knew that the purple experiment beside stitch was in fact Lilo.

"Lilo what where you doing in the recruitment office? And why don't you have your hologram on?" Victoria asked once she figured out what happened. Victoria had a bag of mangoes in her hands, but they where now scattered over the ground.

"Victoria, uh what are you doing here?" Lilo asked as soon as she realised whom she bumped into and what the question was.

"well, my mum wanted some mangoes and since this is the best time to get them from Mrs Hasigouia (small woman with fruit stand if I've gotten it wrong). But you still haven't answered my question Lilo, what where you doing in the recruiting office?"

"I don't know what you mean Victoria, me and stitch haven't been in the recruiting office at all" it was just then that one of the recruiting officers, a woman wearing full camouflage gear,

"Mr.626, Miss M.G.S.001, you left without your order forms. You must have these when we call you or else you won't be able to get onto the boarding craft" the woman said while handing two pieces of paper to them before going back into the office. This only confirmed to Victoria what she had been dreading,

"you joined the army?! Your going to go off and fight in this up coming war!" Seeing no other way out of this, and the fact that she hated lying to Victoria, Lilo gave in, and the only thing she could do was a simple nod of the head. "But why? Why do you want to do this?"

"well, you know that me and stitch love each other." Victoria only nodded "but in order for us to get married one day I need to know what it was like for him before he came to earth. Before I turned him good, and the only way to do that is to fight in this war. You may think this is really extreme, but love can make you do stupid things"

"but what if you get killed?"

"That won't happen, because I won't let that happen" stitch said with full confidence.

Lilo, who could not look into Victoria's face due to guilt from her original lie, finally built up the courage to look into her face. What she saw was very strange, Victoria had closed her eyes, and her face was full of confusion. But before Lilo and stitch could say anything she opened her eyes and handed her bag of mangoes to Lilo,

"hold these for a second Lilo" Victoria said before turning off her hologram.

"Victoria, what are you doing?!" Lilo said when she saw this.

"I'm not going to sit back and worry myself to death as my two best friends fight in a war. If I'm going to do any worrying it's going to be with my friends!" and before ether Lilo or stitch could say anything, or before Victoria could talk herself out of it, she went into the small white building.

To say that Lilo and stitch where shocked by the sudden outburst of Victoria, and also by the loyalty to her friends, would be like saying that Lilo thought Elvis was ok. They where speechless and so was Victoria the moment she came out of the building carrying a similar piece of paper that stitch and Lilo where holding.

On a building across the street, ruby was silently watching all this happen. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes where threatening to come out of their sockets. She had no idea that this was what Lilo and stitch where planning to do, and the fact that Victoria had now done the same thing.

Regaining her composure, ruby sat her back against the small bit of wall that she was hiding behind.

'_why would Lilo and stitch go to war? I know why Victoria went, so she could make sure her friends come out safely. But did they do it? should I tell Nani about it? should I tell anyone about it? No. I shouldn't tell Nani that will only cause a riot to happen. But I am going to have to make sure that Lilo and Victoria will be ok, and in order to do that I'm going to have to join as well. But I need the help of demo and Blissey in order to make sure that they're safe. I just hope they want to do it' _ruby thought before she got up and went back to get her friends.

Ruby ran as fast as she could. She wanted to get back and tell her friends before Lilo and stitch figure out that she was spying on them. When she got back to Jumba's ship, she found that demo and Blissey where still fast asleep. Sighing loudly to herself, she decided to for go the gentle approach and kick them instead.

"come on you lazy bones. I need your help with something" ruby said as she kicked them.

Within a kick and a half, both experiments where now up and quite annoyed at ruby. However when they heard what was going on, and what ruby was planning to do, they attitudes where quickly changed. Demo was all for joining the army, and Blissey was just as quick to join up, though his reason was more to look out for his friends than to actually fight. Before anyone could say anything else, all three experiments where out of the ship and racing into town.

Unknown to any of the experiments Patrick heard everything that was said. He heard about how Lilo and stitch joined the army. He heard how Victoria had joined them when she found out what they where doing. And now he heard that Blissey, ruby, and demo where joining up as well.

Even though it was a different Lilo and stitch, he couldn't help the feeling of over protectiveness that he had with the Lilo and stitch that he knew. He didn't like the idea of fighting with another person, let alone fighting in a war that could change the fate of the galaxy. But he also knew that it was far too late to try and change Lilo's mind, so the only thing he could do was join up as well.

He cursed his stubbornness as he got up out of bed and got changed into his clothes.

'_why do these things for you Lilo? I mean you're not even the Lilo that I know, I mean she isn't an experiment. And you being an experiment means that you should come out of this without a problem, but there is just, something inside me that is screaming at me to watch you throughout this conflict._' Patrick thought as he slowly walked out of the ship, and headed for the direction of the town.

Walking through the town, the magnitude of just how different this world was from the other world that he knew was astounding. The layout of the town was very similar, but all the shops just seemed to be more…advanced. One example of this was when he passed by an electronics store. The shop in question had TV on display and at that moment in time they where showing a news report about fusion power plant being built just off the coast of Honolulu. Now the fact that a power plant was being built on the sea was strange enough. But the fact it was a fusion power plant was something that Patrick never expected. He was even surprised at the TV that was playing the news report. It was a 42" high definition ready plasma TV, and it was being sold for a fraction of the price that he remembered from the last time he went to an electronics store.

'_man, I should come here and get all my electric goods here. I mean if they're selling that beautiful TV for such a small price imagine all the money I could save!_'

however his trip eventually came to the recruiting office for the army. '_well at least this is still in the same place_' Patrick thought to himself as he gained the courage to enter the building. Taking one final deep breath he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

"hello, may I help you?" a woman said as Patrick walked up to the front desk.

"yes I would like to do my duty and fight in this war"

* * *

well how do you like it? was it everything that you could have dreamed of, probabily not. but anyway tell me what you think. flamming is acceptable, however please leave an email address for me to flame you back...its only fair. if you don't, well then your just a coward who can't take what he dishes! but i hope we are all mature enough not to flame in the first place 


	10. Part 10: Mission Nani

twas the night before christmas, and all throught the house not a creature was stiring, except possibly me. yes its my christmas present for you all, and i hope its length will be enough to keep you all happy until i next update

* * *

**The Underdogs**

**Part 10**

**Mission Nani**

Now that everything was beyond turning back, Lilo, stitch and Victoria did the only thing they could think of doing, preparing for the upcoming fight. For two years stitch prepared the two girl/experiment hybrids by teaching them basic fighting moves, how to use your enemies weakness against then and any other things that stitch could think of that would save their hides when in the heat of battle.

However, unknown to them ruby, demo and Blissey as well as Patrick where also training for this upcoming battle and all of this was being hidden by Nani and Pleakly. Stitch was glad Jumba was gone, because the main place that he was teaching Lilo and Victoria was in a special area of Jumba's ship called the virtual reality room. Basically it was a simulator that was so real, you could forget that you where in a room no bigger than the size of Lilo's kitchen.

In it you felt pain, you got injured and you could very easily get yourself killed, if the danger setting was set that high anyway. Stitch never put the danger setting as high as that, but the level was still high enough to get very noticeable injuries. If it wasn't for the two of them being experiments, Lilo and Victoria would have more than likely broken something on many occasions.

Now you may think that stitch was pushing them too muck, but you are very much mistaken. You see it was both Lilo and Victoria that where encouraging stitch to have such dangerously high settings. They even wanted to have it at that maximum setting, the very setting that would kill anything, including experiments, but stitch was having none of that and made sure that they knew it.

The training schedule was fairly simple. It started at whenever Victoria got to the house, usually undetected by Nani and Pleakly, and from their it was a good two to three hours of training before having whatever time was left to get themselves as healed up as possible before going to dinner.

Now, as previously mentioned, while all this training was going on; ruby, demo, and Blissey where also preparing for the upcoming battle. Though their training schedule was much more, relaxed than what Lilo, stitch and Victoria where doing. You see Lilo, stitch and Victoria's training was at least 3 to 4 times a week, sometimes more if they could squeeze it in, and their injuries weren't causing suspicion. Where as the training schedule for the remainder of the experiments that where going to war was about once a month.

They did their training when it was most convenient for them. But whenever they did get around to training, by god it was fierce and fast passed. The ferocity of their training was mainly thanks to ruby's compositeness and demo's rivalry with stitch; Just the thought of stitch being better than him got him going all out and that's just how ruby likes to train.

Now this just leaves Patrick and what he was doing with these two years to get himself trained up and ready for this upcoming battle. You might think that he was at a bit of a disadvantage, what with him not having anyone to spar with, but you would be mistaken. You see not soon after he finished signing up to fight, a young lady walked in and signed up as well.

Now, this may not sound like much, but for some reason Patrick just knew this woman was out of place. He couldn't tell how he knew she was from another dimension, he just did. One of the reasons was probably because she was looking right at him with the same sort of expression, one of confusion and an unknown reason for it.

Well, he left the building and started looking around the town again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking around he saw that woman again.

"yes, what is it you want?" Patrick said as he turned around to face her.

"your not from around here are you. You're from another dimension aren't you, just like me"

"umm, yes. My name's Patrick, what's your?"

"my names Goslyn Waddlemeyer, and I see that your going to be fighting in this war. I trust, from the way you appear and act, that its going to be more about looking after Lilo and stitch, than to actually fight" hearing this, Patrick was indeed quite shocked. Quickly gaining his composure he answered her with a yes before giving her a similar question, to which her reply was also a yes, though Patrick could tell it wasn't a voluntary yes.

Well from there, Goslyn made sure Patrick was ready for this, and so started training him whenever she got the chance. At first she would appear out of nowhere and just start attacking him with a wooden sword, but eventually she calmed down enough to allow Patrick time to get the wooden sword that she would always drop in front of him before her assaults.

And now you roughly know what everyone was doing during these two years…well nearly everyone. Nothing really exciting happened with Nani and Pleakly, except for the fact that Nani and David tied the knot in June of the second year. Everyone was there, even Jumba managed to get a few days off in order to give away Nani. It was a wonderful wedding, but it is a story that needs to be told at a later date (seriously nag me about writing that story!).

As well as Nani and David getting married, earth scientists, with the help of the grand councilwoman, managed to get into contact with another member of the galactic alliance that managed to free itself from the mind controlling EMP. At first the human scientists who managed to get the signal thought it was some kind of joke, after all they where talking to a teddy bear like creature. But after the grand councilwoman confirmed their identity to be the Tedagorians, the scientists really started to wonder if there where any other aliens that where as, interestingly built as the Tedagorians.

But we cannot dwell on the past, especially since the future is where this story really takes place. So here we are, the day before the human forces are expected to set off and do combat for the grand councilwoman. We find Lilo, stitch and Victoria discussing how they should tell their families that they where going to go fight.

"Well we can't tell them face to face, they'd just lock us up and throw away the key." Lilo said as the group sat in the middle of Jumba's VR room, which was currently switched off.

"Well, why don't we just leave them a note telling them what we are doing and why we are doing it. And then leave it on our beds as we sneak out of our rooms." Victoria said after a few moments of pondering.

"oh good idea, but its going to be difficult for me and stitch to sneak out. I think Nani had Jumba put in sensors to detect when stitch and me sneak out."

"really, how do you know?"

"well, for the first couple of days, the times when we'd meet early in the morning, she always seemed to know that we where out but she never knew what we where doing, or who we where with."

"wow that's taking things to the extreme isn't it?"

"yeah, but I suspect it was placed their to make sure stitch didn't go to war."

"well, why don't you wait on the roof of your dome for me, and then I can fly us all to the boarding ship"

"that's a great idea Victoria! So that everything we needed to work out? Stitch can you think of anything that we might need to do?"

While the girls where talking, stitch was sitting quietly, deep in thought. He was worried that some people on the ships that they where going to be in would recognise names of Lilo and Victoria, especially if they where mentioned with his name or with other experiments names. Hearing Lilo's question brought him back out of his thoughts.

"hmm, what was that Lilo?"

"I said is there anything that you think that we should consider, or are we all set for tomorrow?"

"actually I think there is something we need to address. What happens if someone we know over hears you talking to me, or if both our names are mentioned in the same sentience? People would get very suspicious. Victoria, though its less unlikely that people would get connect you with me, its still a possibility. So I think it would be sensible if you two get names for your experiment forms."

Hearing this produced interesting faces on Lilo and Victoria, their faces where a mixture of surprise, shock, but mainly excitement.

"Your right stitch! Why didn't I think of this earlier! We need names Victoria! Names so that we can address ourselves in public when we don't have our holograms on; but what to call ourselves? Hmm, lets see what can we call ourselves. Well, I look like angel and I can create shields"

"While I look like a bat, I can fly and I can sing" Victoria finished for Lilo.

They sat pondering for a few minuets before their names hit them,

"How about Rouge for your name Victoria. Its suites the colour of your fur, and I think it belonged to a cartoon bat, though I can't remember what show its from"

"Hey that's pretty good, I like that. Now let me think of a name for you Lilo. Hmm lets see, oh I have it! its, its…aurgh! Its on the tip of my tong. You know the Hawaiian word for double, oh come on I had this in my Hawaiian language class earlier this week!"

"oh, you mean Palua. Hmm, that not bad actually; it gives my name a much deeper meaning that only the closest of people to me will understand. What do you think stitch?"

"I like it, in fact I like both names. They really seem to suit you guys. So that it now, I can't think of anything else to prepare except for those letters"

"well if that's the case, then I better be going. I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow morning" and with that Victoria, or at this moment rough, left the room and was on her way home. Lilo was about to get up and follow her out of the ship, when stitch's hand grasped her shoulder signalling her to stop,

"Lilo, I just want you to know that if anything happens to you during all of this, I…" stitch couldn't finish what he was about to say because Lilo took this moment to gently place one of fingers onto his mouth, while moving her entire face into his view.

"you don't need to say anything stitch. This is what I want to do, and I'm so glad that you are coming with me" and with that, Lilo removed her finger only to be replaced by a gentle kiss on the lips. Stitch was shocked at what Lilo had just done, but before he knew what was happening he was giving just as quickly as he was receiving. Parting slowly they both saw the look of dreamy bliss on each other's face.

"L, Lilo what was that for?"

"That was for all that hard work you've had to do for me and Victoria. Oh and I'm not Lilo, I'm Palua right now" and with that Lilo took stitch's hand and dragged him off to the house. (AN: from now on Lilo will be called Palua whenever she doesn't have her hologram activated (unless otherwise stated in the story), while she will be called Lilo whenever she has her hologram activated. The same goes for Victoria and her experiment name Rouge.)

The rest of the day was uneventful, and after dinner Lilo and stitch went to bed just as they did every other night. But there was one big difference; instead of talking for a little bit before going to bed, Lilo started writing her letter. At first she just started jotting down anything that came to her, but after a while she started to get a letter that expressed all her feelings down onto paper.

It may have taken her an hour, but she was finally happy with the letter. She looked over from her writing desk to see stitch asleep in his bed. Stretching her arms over her head, and turning off her hologram in the process, she walked over to the bed stitch was in and snuggled up in his arms. She was glad to feel stitch's arms instinctively wrap around her like she was the most important thing in his life. Before she could think of anything else though, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Palua and stitch where woken up by the sound of tapping coming from the roof of their room. Realising whom it could be, they quickly got themselves ready for what would be a most, unforgettable experience.

"Stitch, Palua are you ready to go?" came a whisper from outside of the dome. At first Palua was a little confused, but after remembering about the new name thing for her experiment form she got the hand of it,

'_Victoria, I mean rough, is just practicing for when we have to do it in public from now on I have to call myself Palua instead of Lilo. Man that going to be a bit tricky_'

Nani couldn't sleep. For some reason she just felt restless. At this moment in time she was in the kitchen slowly drinking a glass of milk. The morning sun was just beginning to lighten up the skies, the birds where starting to wake up and it gently covered the silence that comes with the night. Then, out of nowhere, Nani heard a sound that she was all too familiar with; she heard the skylight of Lilo's bedroom opening up. Its wasn't the last time she has heard Lilo activate her skylight this early in the morning, and she suspected it wouldn't be the last, but this time she was up and about and she wanted to know what her sister was up to.

Taking the elevator she found that the room was empty, looking up at the skylight she found that it was indeed open, but there was no sign of Lilo or of stitch. Looking around the room she saw a note lying on the writing desk. Wondering why Lilo would go to the trouble of writing a letter addressed to her, she picked it up and started to read the letter. At first her face was confused, but then it turned to shock and horror before finally rested on an upset anger. Storming out of the room, she let the letter fall to the ground, with it in full view of everyone that came into the room.

"_Nani,_

_I know this sounds stupid and selfish but please understand why I had to do it. I can tell your confused right now wondering what this letter is rambling on about, and I know I have to tell you so I'm going to spit it out. By the time you read this letter, I will be with stitch and Victoria, who's changed her name to Rouge, on the lead ship of the Terra Federation. Yes I've joined up to fight in this upcoming war._

_Now don't go and blame stitch for this! He didn't want to go and fight. He wanted to stay here with his Ohanna. It was me that wanted to go off and fight in this war; Victoria's only joining us because she doesn't want to worry about us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you face to face, and if anything happens to me, just be thankful that I'm with my one true love, stitch._

_Your little sister, Lilo (Palua)"_

Palua was holding onto one of Rouge's hands as she watched her home move further and further away. She thought she heard the elevator activate, but just assumed that it was the skylight closing. Looking over she noticed stitch was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Li…I mean Palua, its not too late to turn back you know."

"I know stitch, but I want to do this. If only to learn that war is something that should never happen." Palua said as she wiped a single tear from her eye, and gave her bugeeboo a smile.

Nani was angry, she didn't know why she was angry, but she was. She knew she should have actually been sad and worried, but she wasn't.

'_If my sister wants to act all mature and do something heroic, but incredibly dangerous, then she can do it over my cold dead body! I'm going to bring her back if it's the last thing I do!'_ she thought as she finished tying her shoes and got the keys to her jeep.

Nani knew where her sister was heading, heck she'd be surprised if anyone on the island didn't know where her sister was going. Her sister was going to boarding ship that was docked just off the south shore beach. She knew it was there because when it arrived a few days ago, it was really loud.

Truth be told, she was surprised that they would need a ship that big for the Hawaiian Islands. The thing was huge, though she didn't realise just how big until she got closer to it. It resembled a Mon Calamari MC 80 Star Cruiser from star wars, and it was floating quite happily a little bit off shore. If Gantu were standing there, this thing would dwarf him. It was easily three times bigger than he was. Its length looked to be around the 200meter mark.

"And that's just a boarding ship. God, how big are the actual space ships?" Nani wondered as she parked her jeep, and got out.

Palua, Rouge and stitch where waiting in line to get into the boarding ship. The size of this thing was overwhelming them…well Palua and Rouge anyway, stitch had seen many different ships in his previous life of destruction. What he was surprised about was the lack of experiments that he saw. He was expecting to see some, not many, but some that still felt the urge of destruction, or felt the need to protect their new home. As far as he could tell there was only three experiments in the crowd of people, and that was by using his nose.

His trail of thought was interrupted by a deep voice calling for the next person. Stitch was actually a little concerned because the voice sounded like cobras, and if it was then Palua and Rouge would never get onto the ship. Luckily he was just in front of the line, and when he saw the person standing there he had to do a double take. You see it wasn't cobra checking to make sure everyone belonged on the ship, no it was the white wolf character.

Nani practically stormed down the street to the parking lot where everyone was waiting, when a soldier stopped her,

"Sorry maim, only people with the proper pass papers can enter this area"

"BUT MY LITTLE SISTER IS IN THERE!" came Nani's reply. This however, didn't phase the guard one bit.

"maim, this is the only way into this parking lot. The rest of the area has been fenced off and have other guards stationed there. There is no way she could have gotten in here. Now if you would please leave so other people can get through"

Stitch got passed white wolf without a problem and so did Rouge, but it was Palua who had some trouble. She had all her papers and everything was in order, so there was nothing wrong there. It was just that white wolf seemed to be looking at her strangely. No not looking at her, he was looking through her, all the way to her soul, which gave Palua the creeps. It was like he was trying to figure out who she really was, trying to see past the fur to the inner child, that she once looked like. It was also like he knew she was really something else, and was deciding if he should let her go through with it. Eventually he let her go, but kept that deep look on her until she was in the ship.

As soon as Palua was out of view, and with her friends, she gave an almighty shiver, which made stitch wrap his arms around her.

"its ok Palua. Being in the presence of someone with that much responsibility can be nerving at times" stitch cooed as he stroked her back gently.

"no stitch, it wasn't that. It was his stare. It was like he was looking right at my soul, tearing it to pieces to see the real me, to see me as Lilo. But I guess he couldn't do that which is why he let me continue"

"But is that really a good thing?" came a voice from behind the group. Quickly turning around they saw one of their dimension travelling guests.

"Patrick, w, what are you doing here?" they all asked at the same time. Worry clear in their voices.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't get in over your heads. Though you may not be the Lilo and stitch I've come to know, you are still part of that Ohanna and I feel I should protect you just as much as I protect the Lilo and stitch I know" Patrick said with a smile.

"the same goes for us" came three voices from behind Patrick. Patrick stepped aside to reveal ruby, demo and Blissey.  
"wha, but how did you guys know about our plan?" Palua asked, now forgetting the fear she felt from white wolf.

"well, I over heard ruby talking to demo and Blissey about it, and I suppose ruby over heard you and stitch talking about it?" hearing that Lilo and stitch looked over at ruby who shyly looked away.

Nani was furious, and because of this anger she did something a little foolish. No, she didn't hit the guard, but instead started thinking like Lilo. She walked off back the way she came until she was sure she was well out of sight. Then she followed the path of the fence until it hit the ocean, all the while keeping out of sight from the guards.

She knew what she was doing was insane, but for some reason she didn't care. After climbing down a 10ft rock face, Nani started to slowly swim towards the floating ship. Thankfully the sun was rising just behind her, so she had a good deal of light camouflaging her advance towards the ship.

Nani had just reached the ship when she heard the engines starting to fire up. She also managed to hear one of the soldiers shouting that it was time to go. She knew that the water this thing was displacing could very well drown her when it comes back to fill up the missing space. Fortunately for her she was right beside a landing gear that was, for some reason, down at this moment in time. Swimming as fast as she could, Nani managed to grab onto the foot like support just as it started to retreat back into the ship.

We find Palua, stitch and rouge walking along the corridors of the ship, being followed by Patrick, ruby, demo and Blissey. They where following a crowd of people to, what they guessed, was another role call. Palua was feeling nervous, especially if it was another role call and white wolf would be there. Stitch noticed it and tried to calm her down by saying things like "its going to be all right, Palua" and "I won't let them do anything to you". This got strange looks from the four dimension travellers, but it was Patrick who spoke up first.

"umm stitch, why are you calling Lilo Palua?" it was here that Palua realised that Patrick, demo, Blissey and ruby didn't know about hers and Rouge's new names.

"Well, me and rouge, also known as Victoria, thought it would be best if we had experiment names, so that we could talk freely and no one would suspect us as small children instead of experiments." Palua stated as she held onto stitch's hand. The experiments, and Patrick just looked at them a little weirdly, but accepted their answer.

The group was right. They found themselves in a big hall that must have taken up a good majority of the ship. At one end of the hall was a podium where you could see white wolf standing there beside several other important looking men and women, and Gantu! Gantu had on his uniform from when he was a captain for the galactic federation, except for the fact that on the left hand side of his t-shirt was what appeared to be a picture of the earth and two white feathers, one on ether side of it that joined just underneath the earth.

"good morning to you all, and welcome to the first day of this conflict" white wolf said in a microphone, though he really didn't need one. "As some of you may know, I an called white wolf and I will be your head field commander. I will be the one that leads the main assault on planet Turo, where we believe our main enemy is. Now most of you will not be on this assault to begin with, for your talents are required on other planets. But for the very few of you that are joining me, well let me say that I am privileged to stand beside you.

"I say this because everyone here will be divided off to their corresponding ship, where there will be people of all ages, colours and languages. Don't worry about the language difference, there will be interpreters, and small devices that will be able you to break the barriers of other languages.

"now, we will be landing in about 5 minuets to join up with the rest of the fleet. But before we do land I need to tell you that we have already got a, home away from home, being prepared for us all. Basically we managed to get in contact with an alien race that was a part of the galactic federation. They call themselves the Tedagorians, and believe it or not, they do look like your average teddy bear that you would give to a child. They are a peaceful race, who are more than happy to allow us their colonised planets as a resting stop, and as our main command. So if I hear that one of you treats a single one of them badly, well lets just say that you would rather get all your teeth pulled out with a pair of pliers than what I have planned for you. And this goes for every single person in our army, be it man, woman, or alien, so don't feel like you are the only ones.

"now when I call your name, please step up to the podium so you can find out what fleet ship you are in, and there for what planet you will be attacking. There are about 10 fleet ships, but we are only liberating the 3 most affected planets, so if you do get split up from your friends, you may still be fighting beside them."

Nani was glad to finally be able to move. She was starting to get cramp thanks to the limited space within the foothold. At this moment in time she was hiding in amongst some crates. She was scanning the crowd of people who where coming out of the ship that she was just hiding in.

As she looked around, she was astonished at just how big the fleet ships where. They looked hundreds of meters long, maybe even thousands of meters. She hadn't seen buildings this long, let alone something that was suppose to fly. She could see the crew and other personnel walking around these monsters, but they looked like tiny specks compared to the ships, heck if Gantu was standing beside these ships he'd look like a speck compared to them.

She finally spotted Lilo walking towards one of the ten fleet ships that where scattered about the place. Fortunately for Nani the ship was the closest one too her, and there was almost like a constant stream of crates for her to hide herself with as she got closer to it.

Palua was lucky, she was given her instructions from a woman, instead of white wolf or Gantu. She managed to find out from stitch, who got his instructions from Gantu, that Gantu was a Captain for the terra federation serving under white wolf. She was also lucky to find that stitch, Rouge, Patrick, ruby, demo, Blissey and Goslyn Waddlemeyer, who Palua managed to find just as she was leaving the boarding ship, was also in the same ship as herself. However there was some bad news to this as well, the ship that she was in was the head ship, and that meant she was fighting beside white wolf. Just thinking about that stare of his made her feel uneasy. Thankfully her friends would make sure that nothing bad would happen to her, and in turn she would do the same, unless it had something to do with white wolf.

Nani had done it. She was in the same ship as Lilo, now all she needed to do was find her sister, and get her out before it takes off. Unfortunately for her, this thing was absolutely massive, and a maze. At this moment in time she was crawling through the air vents, not caring if she was getting covered in dirt, oil and small scratches. Her determination to get her sister out of this mess she put herself into.

She was quiet enough to prevent anyone hearing her, but she could easily hear what other people where saying. It was in this way that she was able to over hear someone talking about an experiment called Palua,

'_Palua? Why dose that name sound so familiar? Wait, wasn't that a name on Lilo's letter? It was, so that means she's somewhere nearby, because that guy was talking to her earlier. He mentioned her being nervous, she must need me more than I thought! Don't worry Lilo, I'm coming!_'

Palua was still quite nervous about the whole situation, but she was beginning to feel better. She had just finished talking to a very nice soldier, she could swear that the soldier could see the fear inside her, and because of that he tried to make her feel better, to which he succeeded quite well. Palua was walking through the ship alone, trying to get to grips at what she has done.

'_why did I want to see stitch's chaotic life? Why did I think that I wasn't going to be a perfect bugeeboo for stitch unless I see this? Stitch told me countless times during the past two years that I was already perfect, but I had to be stubborn and go through all that training with stitch, and then only wait until I step foot on this ship to realise that I was wrong, very wrong. And that stitch was right. And now it's too late to go back._'

Nani had just found a grate, which was about a meter off the ground, that she could climb out of and found it a stroke of luck that a loud noise started just before she kicked the grate out of its resting place. Climbing out of the air ducts, she replaced the air duct and started to sneak off in the direction where the soldier she overheard, had come from. Wondering around the corridors she was surprised at just how much like star streak it felt, and at how quiet it was.

Then she hit a problem, the corridor split off into four separate corridors. She was about to choose one, when she heard two voices, each one coming from a different corridor. Choosing the only corridor that was quiet, and that she hadn't come down, she quickly, but quietly, went down it. She felt relieve wash over herself as she heard the voices grow quieter and quieter. She slowed her pace to a walk before finally coming to a stop to get her breath back. She was just about to set off again, when she heard the voices coming from behind her again, and also voices coming from in front of her. Thinking quickly, she darted into the only place she could, into the closest door that wasn't unlocked.

Resting her ear on the door, she listened as the two groups of guards passed the door, sighing in relief that the sets of guards didn't bother to check the room she was in. it was just then that she noticed the national Scottish anthem being lightly played. Turning around she noticed a man looking out of a big window. It was here that Nani was upset to see that they had already taken off and where now in space.

Virgil Grey, or White Wolf as his code name calls him, was waiting for someone to enter his private quarters. He didn't know when they where coming, but he did know it would be within the first day of the journey. He had just turned on one of the most important things to him, the Scottish anthem, and had started to look out his window, at the view of the earth, when he heard his door open and quickly close.

'_About time you showed up._' He thought to himself as he continued to look out the window.

Nani was relieved at the fact that the man had apparently, not heard her come in. She was about to leave when the man said something to gain her interest,

"did you think you could help your sister all by yourself?" the man turned around and Nani was surprised at how he knew about her only purpose on the ship "because if you did, then your going to fail."

"What do you know!"

"I know that you love your sister more than your own life. I know you'd do anything to save her. I can also guess that ever since she became that, experiment alien thing, you've felt like you can't protect her any more and that you doing this is to prove you both yourself and to her, that you can still protect her"

"how, how do you know all this?" Nani asked genially surprised at how well this guy could read her.

"most of it is just basic understanding of what an older sibling would do" he said this with a hint of sorrow and regret "the rest with the help of cobra bubbles, your uncle Jumba, and by me being able to read people so well."

Nani said nothing, but she didn't need too. Her face said it all. The man walked up to a desk that was placed in between himself and Nani and collected a piece of paper and a pen,

"I should probably introduce myself now. I am Virgil Grey, also known as White Wolf. I am the lead commander of this fleet. Now my dear, what is your name?"

"Nani" was all she could say.

"Well Nani. Allow me to train you to look after your sister. Allow me to teach you the art of combat so that you may fight anyone that threatens your family, so that you may feel that you can protect your sister again" he motioned her to come forward, and then he handed her the piece of paper once she got close enough.

The piece of paper was a military contract to fight in this war.

"that is the same contract your sister signed to fight. If you want to help your sister, and allow me to train you to accomplish that the best way, then all you have to do is sign the dotted line. Of course you can choose not to, if you do choose not to, then I will make sure that you are comfortable at our main command."

For Nani, this was an incredibly hard choice to make, and at the same time, it was a very easy choice to make. Was risking her mind, body and innocence worth her sisters well being? Yes, yes it was and she signed the contract without a second thought.

"excellent choice, Nani. Now you will be sleeping with my most trusted friend and college. Her name is Sarah Thomson, but her code name is EVA and I strongly suggest you call her that when your out in the open, just as you should call me White Wolf in public. Now she will help you get your uniform sorted, and a haircut. I'm afraid to say that your hair is too long for regulation" and with that the door opened and a woman walked into the room.

The woman was the same height as Nani, and had shoulder length orange hair.

"Nani, meet EVA, EVA this is Nani" the two women shock hands vigorously,

"Its a pleasure to meet you Nani. Now follow me and well get you sorted" and with that EVA started to take Nani out of the room.

"Oh, one more thing Nani. I'll start training you at 6am tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get plenty of rest tonight" and with that Nani was out of the door, following EVA to her quarters.

* * *

there you go, another update. so until the next time have a merry christmas and a happy new year! 


	11. Part 11 The Tedagorians

Ok so its not before the 23rd, but at least its before the end of the month. anyway i hope you enjoy

* * *

**The Underdogs**

**Part 11**

**The Tedagorians**

Nani was up and ready for her first lesson with white wolf. She was wearing the standard uniform that every serving soldier received when they found their quarters, except for the experiments they didn't get a uniform. The uniform consisted of a pair of urban camouflage trousers and a matching top. Their foot ware consisted of a pair of black boots. They also got a pair of black gloves, a pair of goggles and a helmet, though these things where not mandatory to wear until they actually went into battle (Note: you can find a picture of the uniform at my homepage in the "My Arsonal" photo folder. Its called urban camo)

"ah Nani, I'm glad to see I didn't have to wake you up. You would have found it rather, unpleasant" white wolf said with a slight chuckle and a boyish smile. "anyway, if you would like to follow me I'll show you where we will be spending most of our time on this trip. Oh and before I forget, nice haircut. Shoulder length hair really dose suit you" hearing this Nani just huffed. She may have suited short hair, but she felt somewhat naked without it. all her life she had long hair and now it was gone.

Arriving at a small room Nani was surprised to see that it was filled with black squares and red lines.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you know what this room is called. Its called a holo room. Basically this room is just one giant simulator. You feel heat, pain, exhaustion, everything. Now I'll tell you the program that you will be going through; everyday you will meet me here at 6am, and don't be late because you wont like it if I have to wake you up. We will train for an hour and a half then you can go off and get a shower and something to eat. This program allows you to eat with the officers who's meals are served an hour after everyone else, so you will avoid your sister.

"after breakfast you will come back here to train with me until lunch, which will be at 2, when their will be another hour break. Before coming back here to train with me again until 7 when, you guessed it, you will get another hour break for dinner. You will then come back here for a final hour and a half before returning to your quarters.

"now normally I would give you a week to let me see how fit you are and what you are capable of. But since we really have a short amount of time, I'm going to give you one day, today, to show me what you can do." and with that Nani put on her game face and went to work showing Virgil just what she could do.

Stitch, Palua, Rouge, Blissey, Ruby, and demo where just leaving their quarters to go and get some breakfast. They had no idea what to suspect, but Palua did know was that she was already beginning to miss Nani. It wasn't until she woke up that she realised that this would be the longest time she spent away from her. It was also the furthest away she has ever been, and it was thanks to all this that Palua felt a little home sick.

Arriving at the cafeteria they where surprised to see it so full. Sure they saw it when they had their dinner just last night, but just the sheer volume of people that could fit into one room. And there where suppose to be another 5 in this ship alone, not including the officers cafeteria.

The way they made the food was an amazing combination between real ingredients and artificial ingredients made by a replicator. Even though they did have more than enough supplies to last them the full trip, both going to Turo and getting back to earth, but this way even the greediest of soldiers would get more than their fill of food that tasted just as good as food that was prepared using all natural ingredients.

The selection of breakfast wasn't the best in the world, because it consisted of the ingredients that made a full English breakfast, but everything was freshly made and people got to choose what they wanted, so it wasn't all bad.

After collecting their breakfasts the group of experiments walked over to a table where everyone was waving them over. The table consisted of Patrick, Goslyn and Tyrone.

"hey guys how did you guys sleep?" Patrick asked as soon as they Stitch, Palua, Rouge, Blissey, Ruby and Demo sat down.

"we slept fine thanks" Rouge said before she took a bit out of her scrambled eggs.

Nani had been training with Virgil for about 2 hours and she was already beginning to tire. Even with her hour break for breakfast, she was still quite tired; but she enjoyed the feeling. It reminded her of when she was young enough to not have the worries of making enough money, or being there for Lilo whenever she needed her. It reminded her of when her parents where still alive, and that made her feel a little sad.

"Virgil, why are you doing this?" Nani asked as she sat beside white wolf on the floor of the holo room for her few remaining minuets of her break.

"doing what Nani?" Virgil asked surprised at the sudden question

"doing all of this. Training me to once again feel like an older sibling. Like I can actually protect my sister. Wasting your time on me when you could have gotten someone else to train me. After all you have a vital role to perform in this war, why are you training me?"

Virgil just sighed; he hated being reminded of the past, of his past. But he also knew that Nani would eventually find out, and he would rather be the one who told her instead of someone else.

"Nani I use to have a younger sister. She was head strong, and adventurous, and didn't care what happened to her. She was a bit like your sister. Anyway what I didn't know was just how much she wanted to be like me. When we where growing up she would always follow me around wherever I went, and like any older sibling I found it annoying and would try everything I could to get away from her. So much so that I join the army just to get away from her. Sure I was considering it, but I'm sure that deep down that it was one of the reasons why I joined.

"I thought that that would be that; you know, go see her and my parents every time I got leave. But I was wrong. About 4 years later, I get a letter from my parents asking me to look after my sister. I didn't put two and two together until I joined the SAS. I was just starting when I heard of a bright up coming young woman, when I asked around I found out it was my sister. To say I was unhappy about that was an understatement, but I was far too busy with the SAS to do anything about it, so I just ignored her.

"well, she continued to do well, as did I, and eventually we where both deployed into Iraq. Her squad was on patrol in the north, when it was attacked. Out of her squad of 12 people, 7 of them where killed and 4 of them where captured. The only survivor of the attack managed to get a report to main command of the British army, and through that I heard what happened.

"They where planning a rescue mission, but when a tape came out showing one of them being killed, they lost hope for the others and where starting to plan a counter attack. I was having none of that. Before anyone could say or do anything, I was out of the door and on my way to get her back.

"By the time the sun set I had tracked them down to an abandoned warehouse, and before sunrise of the following day I was carrying my dead sisters body back to my HQ. Every single person that attacked her squad was dead. Killed by ether my pistol, my knife, or my hands.

"Because of that one incident I was promoted to a captain of the SAS, and awarded the Victoria Cross. But it wasn't enough. Nothing could ever give me my sister back, or the lives of the people I killed to rescue her. I left the army, and moved to Alaska where the weather matched my mood.

"I can never forgive myself. Because of my selflessness I lost my sister. You are willing to do anything to save your sister, so I feel it's my duty to make sure you succeed."

"Why that's terrible. I'm now even more surprised that you let her go onto one of the ships."

"I knew you would come after her. I also knew there would be nothing I could do to prevent her going. If I stopped her at the door, she would have stowed away just like you did. And I would rather watch over her with more than just one set of eyes. I would rather have the entire force be there for her than just her friends and myself. Now we've talked for too long, we do have a very short deadline and there is still so much to teach you" Nani quickly put on a serious face before getting up and started her routine all over again.

On the Planet Turo, Hamsterville was in a gleaming white lab that put his fur colour to shame. He had just finished injecting himself with a syringe when there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"What do you want?!" Hamsterville screamed at the intruder as if he was caught doing something inappropriate.

"Master, you've been stuck in your lab for the past four weeks. Your people are beginning to get scared without your light to show us what to do." Hamsterville's most loyal hammer headed servant with a single robotic leg.

"Well fear not. I have finished what I wanted to do, and am now able to show you all the light once again" hearing this his servant just bowed before leaving.

"fool, not even you fully understand what I've been doing in this lab. I've just sealed my rule over the galaxy!" Hamsterville said before the lights of the lab dimmed until totally off; leaving only his blood red eyes as the light and a really dark and evil laugh that any demon would be proud of, to fill the room.

For one whole month the Terra Federation went deeper and deeper into unknown territory; but not one of them was afraid of it. No one was afraid of the unknown, and it was because they had a much greater objective to worry about. That and everyone was too busy preparing to give any thought on just how far away they where from their home planet.

But not everyone was distracted. The pilots and the superiors knew exactly how far away they where, and they where the ones constantly looking into the black void of space. Eva was the one sending messages back and forth to Hamish throughout the entire time, and she was beginning to worry about the pilot's mental well being. After all if you had to stare at the same blackness over and over again; even you might get a little over the edge if you where to look at that every time you where on shift.

Salvation arrived when, on the fifth day of the second month, they received a transmission from the Tedagorians. It was a standard transmission of, "leave our space before action will be taken." However before anything else was said, or done, the grand councilwoman went right onto the horn and put a stop to it.

With the Tedagorians realising that the navel force was in fact from the Terra Federation, the tune was changed considerably and even sent out escorts to show them where to land.

The planet where the Terra Federations force landed was a lot like the planet earth; but at the same time it was so very different. For one thing the area that they where in was a desert, but it had the strangest looking plants in it. The plants looked like a giant green ball covered in purple spikes.

The sky was different too. It had two suns. One was bigger than the other, but the smaller of the two was a red in colour, while the bigger one was the standard white/yellow in colour.

The buildings were different as well. For one, they where a lot smaller than human buildings, but that was understandable thanks to the Tedagorians shortness. But they where also a different design entirely and made out of a different material. They appeared to be made out of a wood like substance, but it was as strong as steel, possibly even stronger. The architecture of the buildings where more circular than the buildings back on Earth; and they seemed to go deeper underground rather than tower above it. But that was probably to keep the houses cool on hotter days.

Maybe it was because of the warning White Wolf gave everyone, or maybe it was because everyone was too thrilled to be out of the ships, but there was not a single incident of a human being mean to one of the natives, or the natives being mean to a human. This made the grand councilwoman smile. Secretly she was afraid of introducing the humans to an entire planet of aliens, thinking that the humans might act like cornered foxes or something and start a small fight.

White Wolf was also pleased to see this. He didn't like to punish troops; it reduces the connection between the soldier and the higher upper. But seeing his men trying to play soccer (or football to me) with the Tedagorians made him smile '_I guess there really is a chance for the human race_' he thought to himself as he watched.

Well, there was no rest for the wicked and the same was true for the forces of the Terra Federation. Within the hour of arriving onto this alien planet, they started setting up the forward command at the designated place on the planet.

Set up was pretty easy, because the forward command was like do it yourself furniture. Everything was already pre-made and set up, and all you had to do was put it together. It was a very long, and wide building, because if it was to become a two story building, it would have taken a lot longer to put together and would require extra machinery that would have taken up even more space in the ships. Sure it was too small for Gantu to fit into it, but Gantu wouldn't need too because all the sleeping accommodations where tents that you set up yourself.

The generals didn't want people sleeping on the ships, because they wanted the men to get as much time off them as possible. After all how would you feel if you had a month long journey; you'd want out of it pretty desperately. Well these guys still had another 10 to 15 odd days left and even though the ships where certainly big enough to give people more than enough elbow room, it still somehow felt cramp.

Night had fallen over the planet and it is here that we see another thing that's different about it. The moon had a ring similar to Saturn's around it. the stars where still the same though, so Palua still found some comfort staring into the sky. At this moment in time she was thinking of her sister Nani; how she wished she could be with her right now. But no, her sister was a billion miles away on the planet earth.

'_I wonder which star holds the planet Earth?_' Palua pondered as she heard some foot steps come up behind her.

"Palua are you all right? You've been staring into the sky for some time now?" stitch asked as he moved his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I'm fine stitch. It's just that I miss Nani, and Jumba, and Pleakly, and David."

"I know how you feel. I miss them too."

For a while they just stared into the sky, thinking of family and wondering how long it will be before they can see them all again. Eventually stitch grew tired and started to head back to the campsite. Palua said she'd be along in a minuet, and that she just wanted to think some more. But stitch knew what she really meant; she wanted to think of her Ohanna some more and the best way to do that is alone. So like any respecting boyfriend he left her to her own thoughts.

For some time after stitch left, Palua just sat on the warm sand looking staring into space. She was brought out of her trance when she heard someone come towards her. She knew instantly it wasn't stitch because the noise the feet where making where a lot louder. Turning around she was shocked to see White Wolf walking towards her. The fear she felt before started to build up again and she hoped that he would just walk on past her, but unfortunately for her he didn't.

He sat down about a meter away and just looked into the sky with her. Palua was getting mixed messages; one still remembered the stare that he gave her, and how much she was frightened by it. Another was saying how much responsibility he had, and how horrible it would be to have it. But then there was this small voice that said he wasn't scary. That he was actually a nice person. Of course it was completely ignored, and it showed by her slight trembling.

"If it wasn't for that moon the shy would be the exact same as the sky back on earth. Don't you agree?" white wolf asked Palua. The sudden question shocked her, and it took a little bit of time for her to actually reply.

"umm, yeah. It would"

"You don't need to be afraid of me. What happened back on Earth was a one-time affair. You have too many things to worry about to include me as well."

Palua was getting a little confused now. This seemed to be an entirely different person that the one she met coming into the transport ship for the first time. Palua even started to calm down. If she was looking at White Wolf she would have noticed a small smile appear on his face.

"You miss your loved one don't you." The sudden question surprised Palua again, but this time she was more prepared, but that still didn't mean she said anything. No she just sighed while remaining quiet. "can I ask why you came here. Why you wanted to fight in this war?" again Palua remained silent, but no words where necessary. The look on her face screamed out the answer.

"Well Palua. I just hope that experiment is worth it. I really do."

"How did you know my name?"

"You think I'm one of those commanders who doesn't talk to his troops. Who doesn't spend time with his troops? I'll have you know, that your one of the only people on our ship that I haven't spoken too. I'll admit I've been very busy training a special recruit, but during my meal times I try to get to know people that I've never seen before. I've spoken to stitch, and even that bat experiment Rouge. They seem very nice, but they told me how I spooked you on our first meeting. Well I just want to say that I'm sorry about that."

"its ok. I'm sure you had your reasons why you did that. But I'm glad you apologised."

White Wolf smiled a calming smile before it quickly vanished and was replaced by a serious face.

"Palua, at some point in this war, there will be a time when you must decide between what you feel is right, and what is genially right. That choice will affect the outcome of this war, and you must choose the right one"

"But how will I know what is the right choice?"

"You'll just know when the time comes. It might hurt you to do it. But you must go through with it" and with that White Wolf stood up and left.

As soon as White Wolf was out of sight, Palua heard another set of footsteps coming from the opposite direction. Looking over to it she saw that it was Goslyn Waddlemeyer.

"Hey Li. Oops, I mean Palua. So what was that 'White Puppy' wanting?"

"Oh nothing. He just came to me and apologised about that stare that he gave me when I saw him before we entered the ships."

"Wow, there goes another barrage of emotional confusion thanks to that puppy."

"Why are you saying things like that? He's a nice guy once you get over his sternness"

"_Sigh_, you may be right Palua, but I don't like the way he commands. I like a person who commands using a softer touch, or at least someone who uses one style. With him I've seen him use both styles; I like to know who I'm dealing with. If it's someone who has a soft touch I feel more comfortable around him. And when someone uses 'tough love' I get a little irritated. With him, I could be thinking about giving him a new stomach piercing, and then he would act all nice and interested in my life and I'd feel bad about myself for thinking like that. Also have you seen how mysterious he is? At times he talks like any old soldier, but at other times he sounds like a bloody monk or something."

"I know what you mean. The last thing he said to me was that I'd have a choice to make that could decide the whole war, but it would be a very hard choice to make."

"You see, that's what I'm talking about. Theirs just something about that guy; I've got to do something about it. Something to remove that smug grin off his face."

"But he hardly ever grins. Just like cobra"

"Hush Palua, I'm thinking. Hmm maybe I can get him to fight me in a duel or something; then I can show him that he's not the best the world has seen."

"But why would you want to so something like that?"

"I dunno. For one thing it would help me to relieve some stress. It might also get me to respect him some more. I just don't know a guy until I've fought him in combat."

"But you haven't fought Patrick in combat, and you get along fine with him."

"Well, that's not true. I've been sparring with him ever since you signed up to join the army. Sparring for that length of time is more than enough to get to know someone. _Yawn,_ well I'm tired. I'm going to go back to camp. Wanna come with me or are you happy out here?"

"no, I'm tired too. I'll come back to camp with you" and with that, Palua accepted a hand that was extended and together the two girls, well one woman and one experiment, walked back to camp where everyone was in their tents, except for a select few who where on guard duty.

Virgil walked over to his tent and was about to retire for the night, when he heard someone called out his name. Turning around he saw Nani standing there with a bit of a sad look on her face.

"Yes Nani, what is it?"

"I saw you talking to my sister. Can I ask how is she coping?"

"Well she certainly is a strong little girl; but she dose miss you. She also misses her family. She knows Jumba is somewhere here, but she doesn't dare reveal herself to him. Just like I strongly recommend you do the same. You may think this is hard on a little girl, but she has a vital role to play in this war and I cannot endanger that role."

"What role? What are you talking about? Why can't I see her? Why can't I speak to Jumba? Why can't I do all these things?"

"Nani, the reason is very simple; you want to protect her again. Right now you feel that this experience will drive her further away from you. But I promise you it will do the opposite. And while she learns this important lesson you are with me learning how to make sure you can protect her just like the old days. Now it is late and we still have an early start tomorrow. Good night Nani" and with that Virgil turned and went into his tent. Turning around Nani headed towards her tent, her mind still swimming with all sorts of questions.

* * *

so what did you think of it? good? super good? well tell me so that i may continue to write just the way people want me too. 


	12. Part 12: The Calm Before the Storm

Here we are, an update for you all. I hope this is what you were expecting, if not then just wait for the next update for this story, the action starts then.

* * *

**The Underdogs**

**Part 12**

**The Calm before the Storm**

As with all things, the time on the planet belonging to the Tedagorians was over. They had been there a week while they constructed a simple forward command; where the leaders of the army would stay and plot the next move for their respective forces. With ten strike forces fighting on three different planets, and each strike force being divided into 100 regiments, the commanding staff would have quite a time making sure that their respective forces don't actually fire upon each other. So with the base built, every single soldier packed up their tents and climbed back onto their designated ship.

Nani was just about to put on her backpack when she remembered what happened the day she got it. Virgil had assigned her the bag of equipment as soon as they touched down onto the planet and at first appearance it looked like any hiking bag in camouflage colours. Until Virgil told her that it weighed fifty five pounds. At first she honestly thought it was a joke, I mean who carries around that much weight for pleasure? But that thought was soon put out of the window; because the following day he accompanied her on a 10 mile hike across this alien planet, complete with the standard rifle of the Terra Federation; the M-41 Pulse Rifle. It took her half of the day, but the sense of pride she felt when she returned to the camp site was second to none, and Virgil praised her on how well she did.

That went on every day they were on the planet. And every day Virgil changed the course they went on, and lengthened it by two miles. Time wasn't an issue during all this, which Nani thanked every single godly being out there for. Sometimes she managed to get back to camp before her initial time, but more often than not she was ether the same time or later.

During these walks, Nani and Virgil got to know one another better. Nani learnt that Virgil's sister would be about the same age as herself, which was probably one of the main reasons Virgil wanted to help her. Virgil didn't learn much from her, but he did give her a sympathetic ear, as she talked about how much she was missing her family, and how much she was missing David. David was the second most thing she talked about, next to her sister and though Virgil never showed it, he was a little jealous. Not by the fact that Nani was married. Oh no, she reminded him far too much of his sister to even begin thinking that. No, he was jealous with the fact that he hadn't found someone to love him as much as David loved Nani.

But those days where gone, and the future only held war; though how much war was still undecided. If they could get Hamsterville early, then the main source of leadership would be gone and the people would hopefully return to normal. However if he managed to escape, then there could be rebellion for decades. With that thought in mind, the grand councilwoman decided to get Hamsterville ether dead or alive. Like all people, she would much rather have the villain alive than dead, but seeing the greater picture she decided to change her original plan.

Palua was wondering the ship alone as she tried to feel better. Leaving that planet made her relive the day she left her ohanna back on earth, and that made her feel sad. She wanted to speak to them, to let them know that she was ok; but the thought of what Nani would say to her was too scary to allow her to do so. That, and if she did do it, she would reveal to the ship that she was in fact a little girl and not really a genetic experiment.

As she walked, her mind replayed all the times she was bad to Nani. All the times she disobeyed an order that her sister had placed; and each time they replayed in her head, she realised more and more just how much Nani meant to her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone walk next to her carrying a big hiking bag. Because if she did, she would have noticed that her wish to be back with Nani was closer at hand that she realised.

Nani was just on her way to another fun filled training session with Virgil when of out the corner of her eye, she noticed a purple experiment come from one of the adjacent corridors and headed down the one she came from. She stopped, turned around and noticed the slumped shoulders and the slow walk that it was doing; Nani could tell that the experiment was very depressed. It only took her a split second to see that the purple experiment was her sister, Lilo. She wanted so badly to go and give her a hug; to make her feel happy again. Or to just say that everything was going to be ok, but she knew she couldn't. She knew that if she did, all her work and effort will be for nothing.

'_Still__, saying a simple hello won't do any harm'_ she was about to go after the experiment, when a big hand rested on her shoulder. She knew who it was before she turned around, and sure enough she found Virgil standing there. He slowly shook his head, and she knew he was right. Sighing in defeat Nani accompanied him to her training session.

For the briefest of moments Palua was sure she caught the scent of her sister. However, turning around all she saw was white wolf waking down the opposite way she was beside someone with a heavy looking backpack on. She was tempted to ask White Wolf if she could accompany him and his friend and join them in whatever they where doing. But by the time she decided to join them, they had turned a corner and where out of sight. Loosing the drive to follow them, Palua continued on her path.

Stitch was getting a little worried. Palua was not acting like her usual self. She seemed to be getting more depressed; thanks to being away from her sister, he guessed. At this moment he was walking around the ship with Rouge trying to find Palua. This was the second time that she had wondered off, and though they where allowed, more or less, everywhere in the ship he was still worried that she might get hurt.

"Don't worry Stitch. I'm sure Palua just needs time to think."

"Yeah, but I just want to do something to help her; something to take her mind off of just how far away her sister is."

"Its a shame she can't contact her sister. I'm lucky. I've been able to keep in contact with my parents. Sure there a little disappointed that I have done this. But they're proud of me. They're proud that I can change history. But as you can imagine they're worried sick that something will happen to me."

"Lucky you. Hey have they mentioned anything about Nani, David or Pleakly?"

"Actually yeah, they did. It was pretty strange; they said that David was really nervous and mentioned something about Nani not being around. Pleakly was happier than David but still quite worried about Palua, Jumba and surprisingly Nani. Apparently Nani has just vanished. According to my parents, the same day that we left, Nani went missing. David called the police, and Pleakly got a hold of Finder and they spent three whole days searching before Finder finally found her jeep and the last trace of her scent at the same beach that we climbed aboard the transport.

"They were about to gather a dive team when they got a message from the government saying that they were to stop the search. Though they were all confused and still very worried about Nani, the police had no choice but to stop, and without the police all the other search groups slowly started to give up. By now even David has stopped looking, but surprising he's actually smiling and said that he knows she's ok and doing something that she really needs to do"

"Wow, That is really strange. I know David can be a bit easy going but I didn't think that he was that much of an air head." Stitch said, glad to finally get something to distract his mind from all the worry that he was doing about Palua.

"I wonder why he's changed his attitude towards Nani's disappearance, and come to think of it why did Nani disappear?" Hearing this Stitch actually stopped in the middle of the corridor, thankfully no one was around to bump into him, "Huh, Stitch what's wrong?"

"Your parents told you that Nani vanished on the same day that we left to get onto the transport. Well do you remember when we left the dome, and we heard the skylight close behind us?"

"Yeah I remember that. At the time I didn't think much of it, but thinking about now the skylight doesn't normally close by itself unless it starts to rain."

"Well, what if it wasn't the skylight, but in actually fact the elevator…"

"Huh, you don't think that Nani came up to check on you two that early do you?"

"I honestly don't know. But whatever the reason it sounds like Nani may have followed us"

"But that's impossible. You saw the amount of security they had at the landing zone. And even if she did get onto this ship we would have seen her, or at the very least, caught a bit of her scent. But we haven't, and besides do you think that our superiors would allow a civilian like Nani to stay on the ship this long?"

"No, I guess not, unless someone high up in the chain of command is allowing her to stay. And since we aren't allowed in the officer's area that might explain why we haven't caught her sent or seen her. Or maybe she's on one of the other ships, but trusting Nani she would have followed us onto this ship no matter how hard it would have be. Come on Rouge we've got to find Palua and tell her about this." Stitch said before he ran off down the corridor in search of Palua. Rouge had to take flight to keep up with him as he raced along.

Times flies when you're having fun, or just when you're distracted of time. Nani felt sore all over. The training with Virgil was really getting tough; and the heavy back pack he made her carry didn't help much ether. She was just glad that the day was over. At this moment in time she was scalding herself in the on sweet bathroom that she and Sarah got with their room. She longed for a bath but unfortunately for her, the room only had a shower. Still it was better than nothing and it did make her feel much better.

She had just come out of the shower and covered herself in a towel, when Sarah knocked on the bathroom door,

"Nani; I'm afraid Virgil wants to talk to you. I don't know what it'll be about, but you better get changed quickly" sighing in acceptance, Nani quickly finished drying herself off before heading in the direction of Virgil's quarters.

Virgil was walking towards an area of the ship where people went to relax after a hard days work. He was just sitting down with a stiff drink, when Goslyn sat down beside him.

"Hello, Goslyn was it; what can I do for you?"

"You clam to be the best warrior in the world…"

"Actually, I don't think I'm the best in the world; everyone else dose. I just have to live with what they say"

"Well, you still have the title; and I would like to see just how good you are" hearing this Virgil's interest was caught.

"Oh. And how do you suggest you do that?"

"By taking you on in three challenges; one using guns, one using blades and the final using our hands. Best two out of three wins."

Virgil pondered over this. He looked up into her eyes and saw the determination dripping out of them. Then his thoughts turned to Nani and how it might help her. '_She would learn a lot by watching an expedition match. Maybe it would be worth my time after all._'

"Very well then, I accept your challenge. Meet me at 'training room 7' tomorrow morning at 1100 hours"

"Ok! Wait; there isn't a training room 7. It only goes up to 6."

"Training room 7 is restricted to me and a special soldier that I'm personally training. You will find it within the command quarters. This little exhibition will be a demonstration for her."

"But I'm not allowed in the command quarters. How am I supposed to get there?"

"I'll get someone to give you a security pass, ok? Now if you'll excuse me" Virgil said before downing his drink in one, then getting up to leave the room. Had he looked back, he would have noticed a smile form on Goslyn face.

The metallic door slid open and White Wolf walked onto the bridge of the ship. It was circular in shape; minus the back wall where the door was. There was a giant window that stretched from the roof to the floor that covered about a third of the room; the rest of the wall had different controls or navigation equipment. There was a ramp that went down the middle and on ether side their where four stations for some one to sit at. Just to the left of the door was the place where the Capitan sat, which over looked the entire room. Every station was filled with someone doing their respected duty of piloting the craft to the planet Turo.

He spotted EVA at the bottom of the ramp just staring out of the window, so walking down it he stood beside her.

"Its beautiful isn't it." Eva said without looking away from the window.

"Yes it is. But don't fall in love with it; the endless blackness could make you insane. I need you to do something for me. I need you to give Miss Goslyn Waddlemeyer a security pass so she can get to training room 7. Then I need you to tell Nani that I would like to discuss something with her in my quarters"

"I'll get on that right away, sir" and before giving White Wolf a salute she left the bridge. White Wolf just stood there transfixed on the endless blackness.

'_Wow, this is the first time I've truly felt at peace; ever since Megan's death. Is it because space is just like my soul, empty; or is it because I'm going off to save an entire federation? Or is it something else entirely?_' unable to answer himself, he simply sighed before turning around and left the bridge.

Nani had just gotten permission to enter Virgil's quarters. She saw him sitting at his desk; so walking up to it, she gave him a salute before asking why he wanted to see her.

"Why are you saluting me?"

"Well you are the commanding officer. So I better start treating you like one." Hearing this Virgil just smiled,

"What ever you want Nani. Anyway, the reason I asked you to come is because tomorrow I'll be giving you a demonstration match with a Miss Goslyn Waddlemeyer" hearing the name Nani looked a little worried "is there something wrong Nani?"

"Yes, I know her. And she knows my sister is an experiment." Hearing this produced a concerned look on Virgil's face,

"Is she trust worthy?"

"I don't know. I've only known her for a little bit of time. However she seems to know me very well. Or at least another me"  
"Please explain Nani"

"Well she's from another dimension. She knows the me from that dimension through Lilo."

"I see. And I'll also guess that the two versions of you have big family secrets involving aliens?"

"I'd imagine so"

"Then I can assume she managed to keep that secret. And if she could keep that secret, then I'm sure she can keep the secret of you being here"

"But what if you're wrong?"

"I feel we can trust her. She was very determined to challenge me. But if you're right, then I'll have made quite the mistake."

"_Sigh, _so when is this exhibition match?"

"Tomorrow morning at 11"

"Will we still be training before that?"

"Yes we will. Times is running out very quickly and you need every second available. Now it's getting late and I've already taken up too much of your free time; so I'll see you in the morning." Nani saluted again before saying goodnight and leaving his quarters.

The next morning was training for Nani as usual. After their breakfast, Virgil was doing less than he normally would, but that didn't bother Nani. She knew that he was getting ready for his little match with Goslyn. When there was only tem minuets left, Virgil stopped doing everything and sat crossed legged watching Nani do the endurance routine that he showed her.

However the time of reckoning was upon him and before anything else could happen Goslyn walked through the door. As Goslyn walked through the door she was shocked at how big the place was. It just seemed to go on for miles. What Goslyn was looking at had to be a location somewhere in the highlands of Scotland. There was no end, only a horizon, and in between all that was just rugged terrain. Looking to the right she saw White Wolf sitting, crossed legged, on the grass and beside him; the special recruit that was going to watch herself and White Wolf fight.

At first Goslyn didn't really care who the recruit was, though she was happy to see that it was a woman. There was just something about her that caused her to keep looking at her. There was something that nagged at her about this trainee; she was hunched over, trying to make herself look as small as possible; so that she wouldn't be noticed, Goslyn guessed. But that made her all the more interesting; what did she have to hide? Goslyn smiled to herself and allowed a mental giggle, '_hey, if it wasn't for the short hair and that firm physique she'd be a spitting image of…'_

"Nani?! Nani, is that really you?"

"Umm, hi" was all that Nani could say as she sheepishly waved to the new arrival.

"But you're supposed to be back on Earth. How did you get here?"

"She infiltrated both the transport ship and this very ship; as she tried to get her sister out of the trouble she got herself in, just like any older sibling would try to do. However, before she got to her sister we had already left. I decided to train her, so that she may once again feel like the older sibling" Virgil said as he got up from his sitting position and moved to stand beside Nani "now I hope I can trust you to keep this little secret away from Lilo and her friends."

"But why? She's missing Nani terribly! I bet she'd love to see her again; why are you pushing the two of them away?!"

"I am doing no such thing. If Lilo knew Nani was here then yes I would be. But Lilo decided to go on this journey without her; she chose to leave her sister behind. By keeping Nani away from her, she is learning that, though she is an experiment, she is still a little girl that requires her guardian. Seeing this I believe that the bond between the two will be even greater than it already is." Goslyn said nothing; she was still trying to take everything that White Wolf had just said to do anything else.

Virgil just walked to the door that Goslyn had just come from; beside it was a control panel. Pressing several buttons the highlands disappeared and in its place was a firing range,

"Now then, you wanted to challenge me to a showdown. Well here we are at the first event; the firing range. Let's see if you can use those guns of yours"

That got her attention,

"But you only use one. It wouldn't be fair for me to use two"

"No. I will only be using one. You will be using two. However, their will be forty two targets for us to fire at. You're going to have to reload your revolvers quite often; whether you use two revolvers or not. Now I may be only using one gun. But I only have to reload once. With your revolvers I'm expecting you to re-load at least 3 times, and it won't be as simple as putting in a new cartridge. Now without further ado, let us begin." And with that two booths appeared and a wall of red light appeared in-between the two. Then, about 100ft away from the booths some manikin like targets appeared.

White Wolf stepped into one of the booths while Goslyn went into the adjacent. Then, before anyone could say anything a computerised voice started a countdown and as soon as it hit zero, the manikins started to move. At first they just moved back and forth, easy pickings for two trained soldiers, but with each destroyed target the manikins started to speed up and make more randomised movements.

Both competitors where incredibly skilled with their weapons; both competitors where so closely matched; Virgil seemed to be the more accurate, but even the computer would have had trouble telling that. However Goslyn was clearly the faster at firing, whether that was due to her twin magnums or not, Nani could not tell. But just liked White Wolf predicted, Goslyn ran out of rounds a lot faster than he did, and it took her longer to re-load her guns than it did for Virgil.

Within minuets the competition was over and both parties were proud of what they had done. They walked over to Nani, who was standing beside a computer screen, to see how well they did. The numbers jumped about like a kangaroo on energy drinks, before landing on their final set of numbers. Virgil managed to get 416 out of a possible 420 while Goslyn managed to get 418, meaning she was only 2 points away from a perfect round.

Goslyn was very proud of her score, but was a little annoyed at White Wolf's sportsman ship. She was expecting him to be in denial or something; that he believed he was the best in the world and no one was better. But he patted her on the shoulder and thanked her for the challenge before going off to a console and typed some commands into it.

Before Goslyn realised it, the room changed once again. It now looked like something from an old Japanese training ground. They where standing in a courtyard that was surrounded by buildings on 3 sides and a large gate on the fourth.

The sound of birds chirping and a light breeze through the branches of the trees that surrounded the complex reached the ears of everyone standing in the courtyard. The scent of pure air filled their noises. The tips of the trees could be seen climbing over the walls and behind them, the tips of mountains.

"Ah I'm glad the hologram system can duplicate this place so well." White wolf said as he joined Nani and Goslyn, who where standing in the centre of there playground.

"Where are we?" Nani said as she stared in wonder around her.

"We are in the first place that I felt at peace after what happened in Iraq. This place is a small temple in the middle of Japan. I figured this would be a good place to stage our remaining events."

"What happened in Iraq?" Goslyn asked out of curiosity. The smile quickly faded from the face of Virgil and a sober expression took its place. Goslyn was confused at first, but a quick glance at Nani told her. Nani was shaking her head back and forth in a motion that screamed "don't go there!" Quickly realising that she stepped into territory that was best left alone, she quickly apologised.

"Don't worry about it; you couldn't have known. Now back what we where doing; we where about to start our second little competition; a duel of blades. The first one to disarm their opponent wins. I trust you'll not go overboard and make me too bloody" White Wolf said with a chuckle.

It may have been a joke to White Wolf, but it was a true struggle within the mind of Goslyn. The two combatants moved the face each other, while Nani moved to the steps in front a sliding door.

"I trust this time you'll want me to use only one sword instead of two, or more?" Goslyn said as she drew out several swords.

"If you would be so kind; this event is quite a bit more dangerous than all the rest" Virgil replied as he withdrew his knife from his belt. It was here that Nani noticed something strange about his knife. The sun was right above them, and yet the edges of his blade remained dark, almost black. Another strange thing was that she could just make out a green tinge in the centre. She couldn't tell if anyone else could see this faint glow, or if it was really there. All she did know was that she was going to ask Virgil about it later to confirm that she wasn't insane, or to just pretend that it was something else if it turns she was.

Slowly the wind blew around the two combatants as they stared at each other; each in their own personal stance. Each stance was very different, and yet each was perfect. Not one could see a flaw in the others. Time seemed to stand still as they watched the movements of the other. Then, as one, they both charged.

What Nani saw could not be described as anything else but ballet. A perfect ballet that was preformed by the greatest and most experienced, of stars. Each combatant struck and it was perfectly blocked, parried, or dodged before a quick counter attack and even that was parried or dodged. Not one gaining the advantage. It was like both of them could clearly see what the other was going to do with enough time left to read a book from cover to cover before it happened.

They where at this for at least 10 minuets, and not once did the other give out. But it was obvious that even these two great fighters where beginning to tire. At first, you could see their moves becoming sloppier, and then there were some failed blocks and so small cuts where found on the opponent. This made the battle for one of them much harder and yet at the same time, easier. Seeing the blood slowly seep from her opponent, Goslyn's mind began to argue within itself. A part of her wanted to let the blood flow even more, and this part gave her more stamina to keep going. But another part of her remembered a promise she made to her grandfather, that she wasn't suppose to kill; and that this was only a friendly match. This argument inside her made her moves sloppy.

Virgil was having a blast. Never has he faced someone with as much skill with knives as she. But he noticed that she was beginning to make some sloppy moves. Sure her moves where coming faster, but her defence was nearly wide open.

"_huff_ what's the matter? Getting tired? _Pant_ your defence is wide open, and your moves are getting sloppier."

"_Pant, Pant, _Well your not doing much better yourself!" Goslyn said out loud, though secretly she was thinking of something quite the opposite.

Clanging knives together, they both pushed each other several meters apart. Both fighters where panting loudly. Both combatants were bleeding, and one was squirting a little bit of oil from her arm.

"Well, I didn't expect you to last this long. Especially one of your size. I have to admit it has been fun" Goslyn said as she looked over White Wolf and saw the amount of cuts over his body. Her eyes wonder down to the blade he was wielding. '_Not a scratch on it? Now that's unusual for something that's fought with me. And what is with that darkened area at the edge, I mean the sun's right over us, it should be gleaming silver. And how on earth did he damage my arm; that's never happened due to a simple knife before._'

"The same could be said for you. I've never had this much of a workout with just one opponent before" White Wolf said as he looked over Goslyn. He then noticed the slight trickle of oil coming out of her arm. '_hmm, oil. Now there's something you don't see every day; her arms robotic. I wonder where she got that from. No publicly known artificial arm is that good, and I haven't heard anything about the military developing bionics. Just another mystery to add to the mix_'

'_Well I think its time I wrapped this up. He's very good, I'll give him that. But I think its time I showed him just how easily I could have beaten him. After all, no one can win a sword fight if their sword is cut in half!_' and with that Goslyn launched herself into the air and moved into a striking position.

Virgil waited patiently in his defensive stance, wondering what Goslyn was going to do next. He didn't have to wait long. She ran at him before leaping into the air, with her sword over her head, before quickly bringing it down in a jackhammer like fashion. He raised a single eyebrow in confusion over this as he placed his knife in-between the sword of Goslyn and himself.

With a loud clang the two objects met with so much force that it produced a flash of light; or maybe it was their angle reflecting the light. Never the less, Nani had to shield her eyes from the flash, but when the flash was over; so too was the match. Goslyn was lying on the ground with nothing but utter shock written all over her face. White Wolf was standing over her with his knife only centimetres above her throat; her sword plunged into the ground several feet away.

"_chuckle_ looks like a win this round" Virgil said before putting his knife away and offering his hand to help her up.

Still in a little daze, Goslyn took his hand and got pulled to her feet. But still she said nothing.

"hey Goslyn. You ok?" White Wolf said as he waved his hand in front of her face several times. This caused her to blink several times before shaking her head and looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes fixed on her sword that was lodged in the ground.

"How" Goslyn whispered to herself

"Excuse me"

"How; how didn't your knife break? Nothing has ever been able to survive that attack."

"Well, maybe you where off or something"

"No. I've done that move hundreds, no thousands, of times. That was it perfectly. Tell me, what's your knife made out of?"

"Well, to tell you the truth; I don't know myself. This thing has been passed down my family for generations. Supposedly one of my granddads led a team to explore the African rainforest for the first time in recorded history. Well what was supposed to be a mission of three weeks turned out to be two months. My grandfather was the only one to emerge; his team of fifteen was dead.

"According to the reports I found; he had two giant gashes over his left eye, totally destroying it. The skin on his right hand appeared to have been burned by some sort of acid. He had a broken rib, and a dislocated shoulder. He also had a weird marking on his right cheek. Supposedly it was made up of three lines and a dash. The longer of the three lines was vertical with a slight curve in the middle and the other two started at the curve and ran parallel to each other, finally the dash was placed at the lower right part of the longest line. Apart from his clothes, this knife was the only thing he carried.

"They fixed him up as best they could, but he died a few days after they found him. The reports say that all the time he was conscious he ranted and raved about giant lizard like creatures with acid for blood and had a set of teeth that could launch themselves about a foot out of their mouths. He also talked about creatures that where almost twice his height, had helmets that covered all their face, and weapons that shot balls of fire. The reports say that he was given the knife as a gift for saving the life of one of the tall creatures.

"That was all that the report said about the knife, so I gave it to a friend of mine, who can make a knife faster than an alcoholic can find a drink. All he could tell me was stuff he didn't know. Like the fact it was created by a process he'd never even conceived, let alone heard of, and it wasn't made out of a single metal found anywhere on Earth." White Wolf said as he handed her his knife.

Nani walked over to the two competitors just as Virgil offered a hand to Goslyn. When she heard the story about his knife she was, at first, shocked to hear it. But she was also glad. Because now she knew she wasn't insane; or at the very least less insane. As Virgil pulled out his knife once again, Nani got a good look at it. Sure enough the glowing mark was still there, but this time she could actually make it out. It was a symbol, or rather the symbol that Virgil had just described. She was tempted to mention the glowing mark, but since nether White Wolf or Goslyn said anything about it she decided to keep quiet, though she couldn't take her eyes of it.

Goslyn pulled out one of her hairs and tested the sharpness of the blade. Sure enough, she didn't even need to apply any force on it before the hair was sliced in half.

"This is indeed a very sharp knife and what an interesting edge. Why is it black?"

"I guess its just how its been made. Or maybe the type of metal it's made out of. But enough about that, we still have one more challenge to go. We can do it inside the building." Virgil said as he took his knife from Goslyn and put it away.

The inside of the building was just like you'd expect a Japanese dojo to look like. White panels with wooden frames all over the place. The floor had blue mats over it, so if someone did fall down it wouldn't be quite as sore. Out of respect, or habit, or it might have been thanks to the strange aura of calm that seemed to cover the place, everyone took off their shoes before entering the dojo.

Back in reality, Jumba was down in the engine room making sure that everything was running as it should be. Everything was running as it should and he was about to take a break, when he heard the sound of horse shoes clopping towards him.

"I trust everything is running as it should, Dr Jukeeba" the Grand Councilwoman asked when she got close enough to speak over the noise.

"Yes maim, everything is running as it should be."

"Good, so I can talk to you about the sudden technological breakthroughs that happened on Earth." Hearing this Jumba stiffened and began to sweat a little, "Calm yourself Dr. Thanks to everything that has happened; you will not get into trouble. But I need to know, what exactly did you give them?" Jumba gave a heavy sigh before he brought his eyes to meet hers.

"I gave them the ability to terraform effectively; I gave them the formula to efficiently hold plasma within a magnetic field thus giving them Fusion Power and an effective ion drive."

"And…"

"That is being it. Everything else they figured out for themselves" The Grand council woman just sighed, clearly not believing him.

"Jumba, you know you're not going to get in trouble because of it, but still you want to hide most of the technologies you gave them. What about their virtual reality and computers? Or their laser weapons? Or even their armour? The armour plating on the Baneblade and Rex, though not as effective as what we can produce, is still more than enough to deflect very heavy plasma fire; and when you take in how thick the armour is, it matches our best land vehicles; and that's only on paper. Non of them have actually had any battle testing"

"I admit the things you mentioned are very advanced but I can be assuring you, I have not given them anything other than what I have told you. All those technologies you said came from a company called Warfare Industries. They have released a massive amount of technological breakthroughs, and those are some of the most recent ones they've released."

"Warfare Industries, why haven't I heard of this company before?"

"Their front is manly a civilian company, surprising with such a name. They've actually created a lot of technologies for the medical world; like artificial limbs, and cloned organs. They're also the ones who supplied all the hardware for the fusion technology and I bet they were about to make the final breakthrough before I showed the government it. Also they're the ones responsible for most of the space stations around Earth as well as the Colony on the planet Mars, and the gravity generator for the ships."

"Very interesting, but what I want to know is why I wasn't told about it?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are. I thought all of your contacts would have told you about them.

"Well, the company is not all that old, only been around for about 10 Earth years; but what it has achieved is incredible. It started out in Scotland but quickly spread thought the world. It has achieved more in its short time than all other technology companies put together. It quickly bought out other companies but strangely allowed them to run completely independent, causing the world to become much closer. There were talks of a global world peace, but I guess that is now changed to a complete world peace thanks to this war.

"Umm, I know it was wrong of me but I was very interested in learning more about this company; so I had a little look in their servers. It was all normal until I tried to look into some of their secret projects; I found that I couldn't."

"Wait, are you saying that you couldn't break into an Earthlings computer network? Even with one of our greatest supercomputers available to you?" the grand councilwoman asked, shock covering the majority of her face.

"Is exactly what I'm saying. Every time I tried, I came across a completely new obstacle. I couldn't breach a single firewall; everything I tried ended up not working. Or this one time when I thought I was actually getting somewhere, I find I'm actually breaking into my own files. The system through me full circle like it was toying with me! It was like the computer was aware of what I was doing, like it could think. Like it was self aware" Jumba said with a hint of aww at such a thought.

"A completely self aware AI?! But even our best scientists haven't been able to achieve that. It's clear that the owner of this company isn't an Earthling"

"I am agreeing completely, but the strange thing is that the owner regularly appears on the news, in pictures and I've even seen him in real life. There is not a single fault that I can see about his appearance, which means no hologram or image masking; that is genially his appearance. In fact the only odd thing about his appearance is that his sclera is blood red in colour and his canines are longer than regular humans. Is quite amusing, little girl, I mean Lilo, thinks that he might be a vampire, though she is perplexed as to how he goes out in the sun"

"Incredible, a new alien civilisation right under our nose; I wonder if there are any more on Earth, or if they have infiltrated any other races? What was the name of the owner?" the grand councilwoman asked, ignoring the comment about Lilo and vampires.

"His name is Hamish Crawford"

Virgil and Goslyn started their third round of hand to hand combat. Each round was around 5 minuets long before they gave themselves a 2 minuet break to recuperate. Nani thought that by now they would have gotten to know each others moves, or that she would be able to guess what move they would do; but in actual fact each time they fought every move was completely different, like they had an endless supply of moves, counterattacks, or blocks. But her biggest surprise was just how quick Virgil could be. Sure every time they trained he surprised her with something new, but thanks to his size she always thought that he would be slow in hand to hand combat. And from the way Goslyn looked after the first round, she felt the same way.

Even though they got a rests every 5 minuets it wasn't enough and by now the combatants were running purely on adrenalin; but from the smiles on their faces, nothing else mattered to them.

'_This is unreal! How long do you have to dedicate yourself to absolutely nothing but the mastery of your body to have this sort of skill? Is Virgil expecting me to be able to do this by the time we get to Turo? I certainly hope not, I dought I could learn to do anything near their lever if I had ten years to train in._

'_If he can get me anywhere near their level, then I certainly would be able to look after Lilo again._' Nani thought as the two masters continued their strange, but alluring dance.

After all of her wanderings, the bluish purple experiment with a pair of antennas as long as her hair was, finally came across a quiet room that also had a window to look out of. She had no clue where she was in the ship, and she didn't care; she knew that she would be able to back track her scent until she found a part of ship that she recognised.

"Well, look at what you've gotten yourself into Palua. No, not Palua; Lilo. Look at what you've gotten yourself into, Lilo. You thought the hardest thing about this trip would be not getting killed; but to be honest I'd rather be fighting an army right now, than being allowed to think about my sister for another second. Maybe you should go talk to Jumba, I mean there's nothing he can do about you being here and at least you could get to send a message home through him…or get yelled at for doing something so stupid. I don't think I could cope with being yelled at; so should I risk it? _sigh_ I just don't know…" Palua said aloud as she stared out of the window.

She was just about to get up and wander off again when two people came into the room. One was fire red in colour and had the same figure as her. It didn't have any antennas but a pair of bat wings instead, with bat ears to match. And finally it had a long bushy tail that reminded people of the tip of a paint brush that's covered in red paint and was in a similar position to a horse's tail; if it defied gravity and went up from the base of back before going down. And the other was blue in colour, had a pair of short antennas, and rabbit like ears, just like Palua's.

"There you are Palua. We've been looking for you." The red one said as the two of them walked up to her.

"Sorry about that Rouge, why where you guys looking for me?"

"We think we have something to make you smile again. We believe that Nani's not on Earth. We believe Nani's actually on one of the fleet ships, the most likely one being this ship." Stitch said with a huge smile on his face. Palua was dumbstruck, and got even more so as Stitch and Rouge told her the reasons why they believed this. By the time they finished Palua was smiling again,

"Ok Guys. If what you say is true, then we're going to track her down. Who knows how much trouble she could get into when we reach the surface, or if an officer finds her. So let's go talk to Jumba."

"Jumba? Why him?"

"Because, if anyone is hiding Nani; it'll be him. And if he's not hiding her, then we'll probably be able to get him to show us the security camera footage from the other ships to see if she's there."

"But should we show ourselves to him? I mean what'll he do to us?"

"That's just something we're going to find out. Come on lets go" and with that Palua ran out of the room, closely followed by Rouge and Stitch.

The fight was over and Goslyn had won using quite a unique submission hold. She had managed to use her own body to incapacitate both of white wolf's arms and at the same time prevent him from getting a good footing to counter it. Virgil was baffled as to how she managed to connect such a move on him; but however she did it, Virgil was glad to be shown something new.

"So Nani, did you learn anything thanks to that demonstration?" Virgil asked once Goslyn and himself got their breath back.

"I certainly learnt a lot but the biggest thing I learnt was that I'll never be as good as you two"

"Certainly not with the time limit we have, but if you keep it up after all of this is over; of course you can become as good as us, maybe even better. But right now I recon you should spa with the both of us, so you can get a taste of different fighting styles; Goslyn would you be so kind as to go first, since Nani has never trained with you."

"It would be an honour. Nani if you're ready." Goslyn asked with a cheeky smile. Nani just put on a game face before she stood up and positioned her self onto the mat.

* * *

The screen becomes black while my avatar walks onto the screen from the right. "Hope you all enjoyed the chapter; Hamish was a little bit late finishing the chapter because he got fallout 3 for his playstation. he's finished it now, so it shouldn't distract him as much. now I think the next story to get an update will be The Curse of the Harvest Moon. So until then I hope you'll all be well" she bows to you all before skips off the screen once again.


End file.
